I Need Help
by BrandyBELLE05
Summary: Troy needs help. His little boy is caught in the middle of an ugly divorce and his mother is using him to punish Troy. Can Gabriella help Troy save his son?
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton sat quietly in the reception room of McKessie and Montez attorneys at law with his son Ethan. He had been told that Gabriella Montez was the best child advocate lawyer in Albuquerque and, right now he needed the best, because Shelby, his ex wife was trying to take their son away from him.

Ethan had become Troy's best friend since the day he was born and it killed Troy to see hom hurting. His mother had mentioned that maybe Ethan needed his own lawyer, someone to fight for him and what he wanted. So, here Troy sat, ready to give Ethan whatever he needed, no matter what.

Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when the secretary called them. "Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez will see you now."

Troy got up from his seat. He picked up Ethan and smiled at his nervous five year old. "Come on, Buddy", he said with a smile.

"Ethan can play for a few minutes, Mr. Bolton. Ms. Montez wants to talk to you first", the secretary said gently.

Troy put Ethan back down to play. "Be good, Bud. I'll be back."

Ethan went back to playing and Troy followed the directions he was given to an office. He knocked softly.

"Come in", a voice called.

Troy wasn't sure what he expected, but the attractive, young brunette behind the desk was not it.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton", she greeted when Troy seemed too tongue tied to speak.

The words seemed to jerk Troy back to the present. "Please. It's Troy. Mr. Bolton makes me feel old." Troy smiled nervously as he offered his hand. "Good morning, Ms. Montez."

Gabriella smiled too. "Gabriella", she offered. "I want us to get along, Troy. I am your son's lawyer, but I'm here for you as well. Now, why don't you have a seat and tell me why you think your son needs a lawyer."

"It's my ex wife", he started with disdain. "She hates that our son wants to be with me, so she's trying to punish me by taling him away from me. Every time Ethan comes back from his weekends with her he tells me she all but ignores him. He wants to be with me, but she is trying to sue for full custody. I don't know what to do. I need help. My son needs help."

"You've come to the right place, Troy, but I need to remind you. I will represent Ethan. I'll recommend what I think is best for him based on what he tells me he wants, not what you or your ex wife want. Only what Ethan wants. I will recommend what I think is best for him.

Troy nodded. He hated the idea that Ethan could be taken from him, but he could tell that this woman would have his son's best interest at heart. He knew she could be trusted. "Gabriella, Ethan is my whole world. His happiness is all that matters. No matter if I'm what's best for him or not. Ethan comes first."

Gabriella smiled. She knew those words were hard for Troy to say. Fathers were protectors. They need to be able to keep danger away at all costs and they tend to think they can do it themselves. It was refreshing to see recognizing that he needed help. "I'd like to talk to Ethan alone. I need to hear from him what he wants without help from you."

Troy nodded. "I'll go get him." He walked back through the hallway to the reception area. "Ethan", he called softly. "Someone wants to meet you, Bud."

The little boy got up slowly. His nervousness was clear. Gabriella's smile was friendly. "Hi Ethan", she said from behind Troy. He turned to watch as the lawyer got down to his son's level and introduced herself. "I'm Gabi", she said still smiling. "I want to help you, but first I want to talk to you. Is that okay?"

Ethan looked back to his father making sure this was okay. Troy smiled. He loved his cautious boy. "It's okay, Bud. I'll be right out here waiting for you."

Ethan looked scared. "I want Daddy to come with me", he told Gabriella.

Gabriella's heart broke. She smiled weakly at the little boy. "Okay. Daddy can come, but only if you talk to me."

"Okay", Ethan agreed shyly.

They walked back to Gabriella's office and Troy stood in the back of the room while Ethan and Gabriella sat at a small, child sized, table in the corner of the office. It had toys and drawing supplies. Ethan pulled the paper and crayons to himself and started drawing a picture. He drew a big, green house, a small crying stick figure and two bigger stick figures.

"What are you drawing, Ethan", Gabriella asked already having an idea.

"This is me", he pointed to the small crying figure. "This is Mommy", this time his finger pointed to the long haired, angry figure on the page. "And this is Michael. He's Mommy's boyfriend."

"Why are you crying", Gabriella asked coming to understand Troy's desire for Ethan to have his own representation in court.

"Because", Ethan answered. "I miss Daddy and I heard Mommy tell Michael that she hates looking at me."

Behind Ethan, Troy felt physically ill. He knew Shelby was angry, but he had no idea how angry or that their son knew it too. He wanted, with everything in him, to pay Shelby a visit. He wanted to show her the evidence of their son's pain; that Ethan knew how she felt.

At the table, Gabriella was having just as hard a time not showing her anger. Looking at the little boy in front of her, she had no idea how anyone could be so heartless and cruel. She resolved to find a way to keep the woman away from her son. Gabriella squeezed Ethan close and smiled. "You stay here and play for a minute. I'm gonna go talk to your daddy."

"Okay", Ethan said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled in return and got up to lead Troy out into the hall. His anger radiated off of his body as he began to pacr back and forth in the hall. "Please tell me you can use that in court", he begged getting more agitated by the second.

"Oh yeah", Gabriella scoffed angrily. "We can difinately use that art in court." She was confifent that she could take this boy from his horrible mother. Then she remembered that she also had to make sure Ethan was safe with his father. "TroyvI also need to make a home visit. I need to make sure that Ethan is living in a safe environment."

Troy was taken aback by the idea that his son might not be safe with him, but he had nothing to hide. "Come whenever you'd like."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella waited a week and followed the directions Troy had given her. She didn't call or anything to let him know she was coming. She found that she got better results, during these visits, if she showed up unannounced. So, here she was, on a Tuesday evening showing up for dinner. She was surprised to find another car in the driveway when she arrived. She, apparently, wasn't the only one visiting this evening.

When sheknocked, Gabriella heard Troy yell. "Dad can you see who's at the door?" Then she heard a recliner go down and a middle aged man answered the door. "Well, hello", Jack Bolton greeted with a smile.

"Hi. My name is Gabriella. I'm here to see Troy and Ethan."

Jack smiled. Clearly he thought that she wad more than a friend. "Son", he yelled at Troy. "There's a beautiful woman here to see you!"

By the time Troy got to the door, Gabriella was blushing profusely and regretting that she didn'tcall. She started tovbreathe again when he smiled. "Hi", he greeted. "Ethan! Gabi's here", he yelled for his son. Then he looked at his father who was still smiling. "Dad, this is Gabriella Montez, Ethan's lawyer."

"Oh." Jack stood up a little straighter. "I'm Jack Bolton. Troy's father."

"Hi." Gabriella offered her hand and smiled. Her smile got bigger when Ethan appeared.

"Gabi", the little boy cheered.

Troy smiled down at his son. "Well, come on in. We were just about to sit down to dinner. You're welcome to join us. I made plenty."

Gabriella smiled as she walked in. "What are we having?"

Ethan smiled. "Daddy made cheese steaks."

Troy ruffled his son's hair and chuckled as he looked back at his son's lawyer. "They're his favorite."

"Sounds delicious", Gabriella agreed. As she walked through the house she analysed everything. The house was clean, but not too clean. It looked lived in. Ethan seemed happy here as he sat happily, at a table, in the dining room doing his homework with a middle aged woman.

"Come on, son. Put your homework away. Time to eat", he commanded with a gentle smile.

"Almost done, Daddy. I just need to right three more "G's" and I'm done."

Troy smiled. "Alright." He went to dish up his son's dinnet as Ethan finished. "Do you want anything to drink", he asked Gabriella, who followed him into the kitchen. He was clearly nervous. Gabriella searched for words to ease his mind.

"Just relax Troy. Be normal. From what I see so far you're doing a great job. Ethan seems happy... and I'll take some water, please", she finished with a smile.

When everyone sat down Jack prayed over the meal and conversation resumed. Gabriella asked a question she'd forgotten to ask I n her office a week ago. "What is it that you do, Troy?" She thought it must be something impressive for him to have such an amazing home.

The house was a refurbished colonial. It had to be expensive. The outside was kept original, right down to the curb appeal while the inside was modernized. Troy had a theater size flat screen TV in a lodge style living room complete with fluffy comfortable sofas and recliners. The dining room was warm and inviting with it's red painted walls, dark wood floors and a large family size table. Off of that was a kitchen with it's cherry wood floors, the same ones that ran through the entire downstairs of the house, and cherry wood cabinets with dark marble counters and stainless steel appliances. There was a sliding glass door thay led to a nice deck complete with a nice grill, outside dining set and fire pit. From the door, Gabriella could seevstairs thay led to a back yard with an in ground pool, swing set and tree house.

Before Troy could answer her Ethan jumped in. "Daddy draws building", he said drawing Gabriella's attention.

"An architect", she asked looking back at Troy with a smile as she tried not to laugh at Ethan's innocence.

Troy nodded proudly, silently admiring her natural beauty. He had thought of her a lot since he and Ethan left her office last Tuesday. It was the same for Gabriella. His crystal blue eyes kept her up awake at night, but she would not go there. It would be unprofessional for her to date a client's father. As much as she liked him, Gabriella would not let herself go there.

As the meal continued, Gabriella watched the way Troy attended to Ethan; helping the boy with the ketchup for his fries and cutting his cheese steak to help him eat it easier. When Ethan cleared his plate, even eating more fries, Troy asked if he wanted dessert. "I got ice cream after work today", Troy told his grinning son as he got up to dish it out. "Anyone else want some", he asked the adults.

"None for me", his mother announced. Through the dinner conversation Gabriella learned her name was Lucille.

"I'll take some", Jack said as Lucille gave him a stern look.

"How about you Gabriella", Troy asked casually.

"None for me either, Troy. Thank you though."

The other adults grinned at each other giving knowing looks that only Troy saw. He rolled his eyes as he walked away until his mother offered to help. He knew this was code for "we need to chat".

"I've got it, Mom", Troy stopped her before she could say anything.

"Fine", Lucille said, annoyed thay her son didn't want to talk to her. "We will talk about this, Troy Jonathan."

"Of course, Mama", Troy answered with a sly smile.

Lucille couldn't help but smile at her beloved son. He was her whole world. She wanted nothing, but to ser him as happyvas she and his father are. She could see that Ms. Gabriella Montez had intrigued her baby boy.

After dessert, Ethan ran off to teach his grandfather how to play the NBA game Troy just bought for the Play Station. Troy laughed as Ethan went to set up the game. "Good luck", he called to his father, who had a look of terror. Then hevturned back to Gabriella, who sat at the island in the kitchen. "So, how did we do", he asked with a smile.

Gabriella smiled too. "You did fine Troy. I observed exactly what I saw in my office. You love your son. Your care of him is second to none."

Troy gave a sigh of relief. "What comes next", he asked mentally preparing himself for the hard road ahead.

"Next I will pay a surprise visit to Shelby when she has Ethan and then I will state his case to the judge and tell her what Ethan wants.

Just then, Ethan came barrelling through. "Daddy", he exclaimed excitedly. "Come play!"

Troy smiled down at his son. "How about we go outside and play basketball before bath time."

"Okay", Ethan agreed happily.

Troy called his father out as well and the three Bolton men trooped outside. They played happily for a long time; Ethan practically glowed with contentment at the attention he was getting from the men in his life.

Gabriella and Lucille sat at Troy's outside dining set watching the guys. They smiled at Ethan's laughter until Lucille turned to their guest. "I assume Troy told you all about Shelby."

Gabriella smiled, she could tell Mrs. Bolton had something to say. "He told me the basics."

"Did he tell you how she tried to steal his business away? Or how she begged him to let her keep this house? He almost did it too. Until Ethan came home saying he heard his mommy say she wanted to sell it. She only wanted it because Troy designed it. It was a custom home and Shelby knew she could get top dollar for it. She only wants Ethan so that Troy has to pay child support. Shelby is greedy. She always has been. She onlu got with Troy, to begin with, for the money. You see, his bisiness is the family business. Jack started Bolton Architecture for Troy. He wanted our son to have something he could build on to and pass on to his children. Shelby wanted the money that comes from their hard work. She still does."

With every word that Lucille spoke Gabriella wanted to destroy Shelby. She wanted to make sure that Shelby never got to see her son again. "Rest assured, Mrs. Bolton, I will do my best to stop her."

"Thank you, Dear."

Not long after that the men trooped inside for Ethan's bath. Gabriella said her goodbyes as they walked through to the steps. "I'll be in touch Troy", she said as she walked out the door.

As Gabriella drove away she remembered that she needed to ask Troy when Ethan would be with his mother next. She dialed his number on her phone and the answering ring came through the radoo speakers.

"Hello", his voice rumbled in her car.

"Troy, it's Gabriella. I had one more question."

"Okay." On the other end Troy left Jack with Ethan, not wanting his son to hear.

"When does Ethan have to go with his mother again?"

"This weekend." Troy hated the idea that he had to send Ethan there knowing what he knows now.

Gabriella smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to surprise the former Mrs. Bolton.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday Gabriella stood on Shelby Bolton's door step. As she'd walked up she had caught sight of Ethan alone in the backyard. She knocked confidently on the door. She couldn't wait to meet the former Mrs. Bolton.

She smiled kindly when a woman opened the door with a baby. Ethan hadn't mentioned a baby.

"Hello, Shelby?" Gabriella hid her disdain and surprise well.

"Hello. Do I know you?" Shelby was confused.

"No, but I've heard plenty about you." Shelby was really confused now. "I'm Gabriella Montez. Your ex husband has retained my services to serve as Ethan's voice in your custody proceedings."

"Ms. Montez, I don't know what Troy has told you, but Ethan does not need a lawyer."

"Mr. Bolton just wants Ethan's voice to be heard in court", Gabriella continued professionally.

"ETHAN is five! He doesn't even understand what's going on!" Shelby was getting upset now, and as her voice got louder the baby in her arms stirred and started to cry.

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Bolton. Ethan understands just fine."

Shelby bounced the baby on her hip in an attempt to settle her. "What can I do for you, Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella smiled. "When I take on a new case, I like to observe the home environment of the children I represent. I need a sense of how they are treated by both parents before I can adequately represent the interests of the children in court."

"Well, Ms. Montez I have a busy day planned." She cuddled her baby close. "Sara has to go to the doctor and then we are having a Mommy/daughter day. We're going shopping."

Gabriella's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "What about your son? What about Ethan?!"

"He'll be here with Michael."

"With Michael? Shelby, the purpose of these weekend visits is to spend time with your son. Not for you to pawn him off on your boyfriend. Don't you think a Mommy/Daughter day can wait until you don't have Ethan. You can have a day with Sara any day. You only see Ethan every other weekend."

By now, Shelby had a look of pure hatred on her face and her voice dripped with it. "Ms. Montez, I have had this planned all week. I am not going to change my plans just because Ethan is here."

Gabriella gave a short humorless laugh and shook her head. "Go get Ethan", she said with an angry edge to her voice. "And anything he brought with him."

"What?!" Shelby now put herself in the door preventing Gabriella from going in. "No", she continued. "You are not taking my son. I don't know you."

"What does it matter to you", Gabriella shot back. "You aren't paying attention to him." She was fuming. "Do you even know where he is, Shelby?"

She did not not, but Shelby pretended to think. "He's in his room watching a movie."

Gabriella should not have been surprised, but she was shocked and she couldn't hide it this time. "He's in the backyard, Shelby. How can you not know that?" She laughed again. "I really shouldn't be shocked. You said yourself that you hate looking at him."

That stopped Shelby. "How did you know that?"

"Ethan." Gabriella was shaking inside with her surpressed anger. "He heard you tell Michael that you hate looking at him, so I will be taking him back to Troy and I will go to the courthouse first thing Monday morning to make sure you never have to look at him ever again. She barged in passed Shelby calling Ethan, who ran into the house passed his mother into Gabriella's arms. "Do you want to go home to Daddy", she asked him.

Ethan looked at his mother; his little heart conflicted. All he saw was anger. "Please", he begged. "I want Daddy", he said to Gabriella with a little tear in his eye.

She cuddled him close before she put him down. "Go get anything you brought with you and we'll go."

When Ethan was gone Shelby continued. "I'll fight you. You can't just take my rights away."

Gabriella laughed again. "You won't win." Just then, Ethan appeared. Without another word, Gabriella took him and left.

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next section of the story isn't done yet, but I wanted this chapter to get out for those who are enjoying this story.

Thank you for that. This is my first story. I love it, but I wasn't sure others would. To see your feedback has helped my confidence so much. It means so much to see your positive reaction.

Thank you again. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy was on a latter working on a security system for his church when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Are you expecting a call", Jack asked.

Troy was just as shocked at the interruption. He never got phone calls on Saturday unless it was Shelby. At that thought Troy got concerned. He climbed down the latter before answering. "Troy Bolton."

"Troy, it's Gabriella", came the voice on the other end.

Now Troy was confused. "Hi Gabriella. How can I help you?"

"Where are you?" She was trying not to sound so angry, but it was taking alot.

"I'm at our church", he answered still thoroughly confused. "What's going on, Gabriella?"

Gabriella took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I went to visit Ethan at Shelby's house today" was the only answer he got.

"How did it go", he pryed further trying to get answers.

"I'd rather not get into it over the phone. Give me directions to the church and I'll be right there."

Troy sat down on the steps of the church. "Where are you?"

"Almost to your road."

"Go passed it. When you get to the light turn right. At the next light turn right again and we're about a quarter mile down. The church is the only building on this road so you can't miss it. There's a sign out front: East Albuquerque Baptist."

"Got it. Be there soon." She looked up in the rearview mirror to see Ethan looking out the window, no emotion on his little face. Minutes later, when they pulled into the parking lot, Ethan got excited. He quickly undid his seat belt and ran to his father.

Troy was even more confused. "Hi, Bud. Why aren't you with Mommy?"

Ethan buried his face into Troy's neck. "I hate it there", he said into Troy's skin. "Please don't make me go back."

Troy's heart broke. He looked at Gabriella for answers. She shook her head as if to say "not in front of Ethan". Troy bent down to put him on the ground. "Poppy and Nana are inside." Ethan excitedly ran inside looking for his grandparents. When the door slammed shut Troy turned to Gabriella. "What happened?"

"He's right, Troy", she said so angry she was almost in tears. "His mother really does hate to be around him."

Troy's body went ridget. "What did she say?"

Gabriella squared her shoulders and looked directly at Troy. "She was going to have a Mother/Daughter day with Sara."

Troy's face was a mask of confusion. "Who's Sara?"

"Her daughter."

Troy shook his head and moved on to the more important issue. "Where was she going to leave Ethan?"

Gabriella scoffed. "She wanted to leave him with Michael."

That enraged Troy. "Like hell she would! Where was my son during all of this?"

Gabriella laughed humorlessly. "He was outside by himself, but Shelby had no idea where he was. I had seen him on my way to the door, but when I asked Shelby where he was she thought he was upstairs in his room. That was the last straw for me."

Just then, Jack and two other men came out of the church. "Troy, what's going on", Jack asked alarmed that his grandson came running to him in the middle of his weekend with his mother.

"It seems Shelby was too busy to keep Ethan. She didn't have time for him."

"What", Jack asked shocked.

Gabriella took over and described her time at Shelby's door. "He looked so sad sitting on that swing in the backyard. I was not going to leave him somewhere that he clearly did not want to be."

Troy stood up and hugged her. "Thank you", he said gratefully.

"You're welcome", she blushed lightly and pulled away.

Troy cleared his throat just as affected. Then, he remembered the other men. "Gabriella Montez, this is our pastor, Charlie Danforth." Then he slammed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "And this is his son and my best friend, Chad Danforth."

"Hi." Chad smiled hugely.

Gabriella blushed darker until Troy continued. "Gabriella is Ethan's lawyer", he said looking hard at Chad.

Chad nodded as if to say "got it".

Suddenly, Lucille came out and saved the awkwardness. "Gabriella", she practically squealed. "We were just about to make lunch. Would you like to stay?"

"Please, Gabi", Ethan begged from his nana's hip.

Gabriella looked at Troy, who just shrugged. "Sure", she agreed with a smile. "What are we having", she asked Ethan.

He turned to Lucille. "What are we having, Nana?"

Lucille smiled at her grandson's cleverness. "How does hamburgers and Mac 'n' cheese sound?"

"Yay", he cheered.

"You worked up an appetite, didn't you", Lucille kept it up. "Tell Daddy what you did for Ms. Charlene."

Ethan turned to Troy proudly. "I carried the box of Sunday School books down to our classroom."

Chad feigned shock. "Those were heavy", he said exasperated. "I could barely loft them out of the trunk of Mom's car. Good job, E-man."

Troy smiled proudly. "Good job, Little man. I think that deserves double mac 'n' cheese." He turned to Jack. "What do you think Poppy?"

Jack nodded in agreement. "The boy wotked hard. Hard work should be rewarded." He looked at Charlie and asked, "are there any Yoo-Hoo's in the refrigerator?"

Charlie pretended to think. "If Chad didn't drink them all."

They all looked at Chad, who grinned and nodded. "There are two left. Troy and Ethan can have them."

Ethan cheered and the adults just smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I jist want to say thank you. Thank you to the readers who have read and reviewed this story and those who have followed and/or favorited it. I love this story, but wasn't sure others would. Your encourgement has been amazing. You're getting two chapters today because I had to break things up. I had a chapter that seemed too long so I made it two. Enjoy this second part.

Downstairs, in the kitchen of the church, Ethan sat happily at the counter with all the adults around him. The women all catered to him feeling horrible that he was now, essentially, motherless. Troy sat with a hand lovingly rubbing Ethan's little back. Trying not to cry for his son. "How about", he started as he pushed Ethan's growing hair back, "you stay in here and help Nana. Make sure the ladies don't hurt themselves." He said that last part looking at his mother, trying not to laugh at her hurt expression.

Ethan nodded. "You got it, Daddy."

Troy smiled. "That's my boy", he said.

After Troy and Ethan finished their Yoo-Hoo's the men went outside to grill the meat and Ethan helped the women inside. The work was done in no time. Charlie prayed and everyone sat down to enjoy their meal. As they ate, Ethan suddenly got very excited. He swallowed his food and excitedly said, "Daddy! I get to hear you sing tomorrow!"

Troy laughed. "You hear me sing every Sunday."

"Not alone", Ethan said exasperated. He went back to his food happily.

"You sing at church too", Gabriella spoke up and smiled. "Is there anything you don't do?"

Everyone laughed. "I don't skydive", he said pointedly.

Lucille shook her head at Troy and Chad. "Our little dare devils", was all she would say for now.

"Ancient history", Chad dismissed as he turned to Troy. "What are you singing, Captain?"

Troy laughed at Gabriella's confused look. "We were co-captains of our high school basketball team", he explained. Then, he looked back at Chad. "We Believe", he answered simply. "Do you want to get the band back together?"

Chad grinned as he pulled out his phone and got up from the table. "Consider it done."

"The band", Gabriella questioned. "You're musical too?"

Lucille beamed with pride. "He was in his high school's musicals in his junior and senior years."

Gabriella smiled at him. "And you were busy with basketball tol. Wow! Troy, you were a busy boy."

Jack chuckled. "He sure was. Much as I would have preferred for him to concentrate on basketball, I have to admit that the musicals made him a well rounded man... and it got him lots of attention from the ladies."

"Which Shelby hated", Troy put in.

Gabriella nodded and spoke before she could think. "I can't blame her for that. I wouldn't want to share either."

Troy's head whipped around to look at her. They stared at each other for a whole, very intense, minute, until someone cleared their throat and the conversation moved on as Gabriella tried to collect herself mentally.

When everyone was through eating Troy took Ethan outside to play on the church's swing set.

"Come with us", Ethan begged Gabriella.

"I'm sure Gabi has other things she needs to do today", Troy said trying to help her get out of the invitation.

"Actually, I don't", Gabriella said smiling. "Lead the way." She let Ethan drag her outside laughing.

The two adults played with Ethan for a while until the little boy decided that he was an astronaut going into space alone.

Troy led Gabriella to the bench just outside the mulch of the playground and they sat. Troy watched his son play for a minute before he spoke. "Thank you", he said quietly.

"For what", Gabriella whispered.

"For getting Ethan out of that situation. I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself or Shelby if he came home and told me that he was left with Michael instead of being with his mother."

"It was my pleasure", she said smiling. "Seriously. It was a pleasure. I don't know how you haven't hit her yet."

Troy laughed. "It's been a struggle." They both laughed at that. When the laughing subsided Troy continued. "Come back to the house tomorrow evening." Gabriella raised surprised eyes at him. "What you did today deserves a massive thank you." She shook her head. "No", he dismissed. "Let me make you dinner."

"Troy, I didn't do it for praise. I did it because Ethan deserves better than a mother that puts herself first."

Troy smiled. A modest woman. That was a switch. "I know why you did it, Gabriella. I just want to show my gratitude." He flashed his million wat smile and added, "please."

Gabriella smiled. How was she supposed to resist that. She relented. "Okay. What time?"

Troy's grin got bigger. "How does six thirty sound? That will give me time to pick up Ethan, after praise band practice, from my parents and get dinner started."

Gabriella smiled. She loved how he put Ethan first. "Sounds perfect. I'll be there."

Troy couldn't stop his stupid grin. "Good." He looked at his watch. It was almost four o'clock. "Come on Ethan", he called. "We have to go by and feed Aunt Kelsi's cat and get home for bafh time. We have church in the morning."

The little boy ran over without argument yawning. When he was close enough, Troy picked him up. He adjusted his son and turned back to Gabriella. They walked around the church to the parking lot.

When they got to their cars Troy put Ethan up into his truck and closed the door before he turned back to Gabriella. He opened her car door for her and waited for her to get comfortable behind the wheel. "See you tomorrow", he said standing beside her car.

Gabriella closed the door and rolled down her window. "See you tomorrow", she repeated. She waited until he started to walk away, after an awkward second, before she the window up.

They started their cars and waved before pulling out of the parking lot and going there seperate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Troy and Ethan were on their way home having left his good friend Kelsi Neilson's apartment.

"Daddy, can we get a dog", Ethan asked from the backseat.

Considering the day Ethan had, Troy almost said yes, instead he only said, "maybe."

Ethan nodded content with the answer. In truth, Troy had been thinking about getting a dog. He and Shelby had talked about it. She always claimed that dogs were too much work. She couldn't handle a dog and a growing boy. Now that he thought about it, Troy wondered if maybe the problem was that she wouldn't be able to go see Michael. At the thought of Michael, his thpughts wondered to Sara and so many things made sense.

When they first seperate a year ago, Shelby refused to meet him so they could exchange Ethan. He always met her father, who only said that she was angry and wanted to save herself the heartache of seeing him. Which didn't make sense, because Troy was the one who got his heart broken. However, in retrpspect, it made perfect sense. Shelby didn't want him to know she was pregnant. Which begs the question: is thay Michael's baby or Troy's? Troy made a mental note to call his lawyer first thing Monday morning.

Finally, his thoughts drifted to Gabriella. He knew she wad his son's lawyer and, she shouldn't be thinking about her, but Troy found himself thinking about her a lot. Then, when she showed up today with Ethan in tow Trou's heart exploded. It was like something out of a fantasy. It seemed so right for her to be pulling up with his son.

Troy knew knew that it may seem unethical for Gabriella to date him, because in the eyes of the courts it may be unfair. Even if the allegations against Shelby are all true, the judge could still rule that Gabriella was lobbying in his favor. No, it was best to keep whatever this was strictly platonic for now.

"Hey, Bud." Ethan looked up at the sound of his father's voice. "How would you feel if Gabi came over tomorrow night after Daddy comes back from band practice?"

"Yeah", Ethan cheered. Troy laughed. "I like Gabi, Daddy."

Troy sighed. "Me too, Bud, me too."

The next morning, the Bolton men were up by seven and out the door by eight. They got to church forty five minutes early so that Troy and the praise band could run through their songs for the day.

When practice was over, Troy took Ethan to Children's Church. He knocked on the door of the classroom to get the teacher's attention. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Ethan", she smiled brightly as she masked her confusion.

"Hi Martha", Troy said cheerfully. He put Ethan down and the boy went to Martha Cox for a hug.

As she hugged him, Martha looked at Troy confused. As one of his long time friends she knew that Ethan was supposed to be with Shelby. Troy only shook his head indicating that he didn't want to talk about it in front of Ethan.

Martha nodded and released Ethan so he could play. She could see that Troy was upset and wanted to comfort him, but another family was coming in.

Troy put on a smile. Well, if it isn't the Baylors", he said smiling.

Zeke Baylor flashed his bright charismatic smile. "Hey there, Captain", he said confused. At the shake of Troy's head Zeke moved on. "Ready to sing today?"

Troy grinned. "Hey Zeke. Yeah I'm ready." He turned to where Ethan and Zeke's son Zane were playing. "And it doesn't hurt that my little man loves to hear me sing." Suddenly, Troy remembered his manners and turned to Zeke's wife. "Hey there, Zarah. I see you got this bone head here on time." Zarah Baylor laughed. "That is much appreciated."

Zarah went to her husband and wedged herself into his side. "It's a hard job, Troy, but somebody has to do it."

Troy laughed. "I gotta go get the band ready." He turned to Ethan. "Bud, when it's time for Daddy's song Poppy will come get you."

Ethan smiled. "Okay, Daddy." Then he went back to his blocks and Zane.

In the sanctuary, Troy spotted his parents as they came in. His heart sped up at the sight of a guest. Gabriella was with them. Troy settled his heart and reminded himself how to breathe before he walked off of the stage and over to where his parents were leading Gabriella to sit.

"Hey", he said to the three of them.

"Good morning, son. Ready", Jack asked.

Troy smiled and then let himself look at her. "I was."

Gabriella let a grin spread across her face. "Why are you nervous?" Troy's eyes almost bugged out of his head and he pointed to her. "Me", she asked. "You're nervous to sing in front of me?"

Troy turned red quickly, but his mom saved him some embarrassment. "You'll be wonderful, sweetheart."

He smiled at his mother. "Thanks, Mom." Then Troy looked at Jack. "I told Ethan that you would get him from Children's Church when it's time for my song."

Jack smiled. He loved how Ethan loved his daddy and he was proud of the father Troy had become. "Roger that." Jack gave a mock salute to which Troy only rolled his eyes good naturedly. He sat down in the pew next to Gabriella, another thing that felt right. He sat up straight as Pastor Charlie greeted the congregation.

"Good morning everyone", he started. "To those who are new to East Albuquerque Baptist Church, welcome. Here we start our Sunday worship with music, so our praise team will come and lead us now."

Troy got up from his spot and the rest of the band followed. Once on stage, Troy strapped a guitar across his shoulder. "Good morning everybody", he said into the microphone. "Most of you have known me my entire life. You know that this year has not been one of the best for me, but anytime I need a reminder God shows me that He is the light of the world and I have seen the Light."

With that Troy flesh into a rousing rendition of the Hank Williams classic "I Saw the Light" and then a Josh Turner song called "The Answer". For the final song Troy and Chad's childhood friend Lana Harris stepped up to sing the Laura Story song "Mighty to Save".

When that song was over the praise team left the stage, except Chad, and Zeke, Jason Cross and Sharpay Evans all came up to help Troy out. As they got ready Troy spoke. "Yesterday Chad asked me what song I was singing today and then he had the brillant idea to get all of our friends together to do this song. So, we're going to do a great Newsboys song, "We Believe"." As Troy spoke Jack came in with Ethan. Troy made eye contact with his son and they smiled at one another.

Watching this, Gabriella's heart flipped in her chest. She had always had a soft spot for men like Troy. Single dads who put their children first. When she added in all of his other attributes, Gabriella could not deny that she found him extremely sexy.

What?! Gabriella knew right then and there that she was going straight to Hell. There was no doubt about it. I mean, there she was, in church, thinking about a man she had no business thinking about. She swallowed hard and tried to give her attention to the song he was singing. He had made it to the chorus:

We believe in God the Father

We believe in Jesus Christ

We believe in the Holy Spirit

And He's given us new life

We believe in the crucifixion

We believe that he conquered death

We believe in the resurrection

And He's comin' back again, we believe

He sang with such conviction. She could hear in his voice that he meant every word. His faith was beaitiful. She only wished she had that too. She wanted that too.

In her line of work, Gabriella found it hard to have such faith. She saw horrible things and often wondered how an all powerful God could let it happen, but then here was this man.

Troy had every right to doubt God instead he leaned on Him harder. He taught his son to believe and wasn't angry. He simply believed. How could anyone do such a thing? It was crazy and yet, Gabriella wanted that for herself.

The song ended without her ever realizing it until Troy was sitting with her again. Then Pastor Charlie stepped up to the podium. "That was wonderful. Thank you, Troy." Troy nodded from his seat and Charlie continued. "Let's pray." Everyone bowed their heads and Gabriella followed suit. "Our most gracious Heavenly Father, we thank You for this beautiful day you've given us. As we open Your Word open our hearts to what You would have us hear. Amen."

Everyone lifted their heads and Pastor Charlie continued. "If you have your Bibles open them to Ephesians Chapter 2 verse 8." Then he started reading, ""For by grace you have been saved through faith, and that not of yourselves, it is a gift of God."'

With that Charlie launched into a sermon about how God saves us because He is a forgiving Father, who loves us in spite of our sin. Gabriella listened to everything that Charlie said taking mental notes so that she could ask questions later.

Meanwhile, Troy sat beside her fighting the urge to touch her. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and pull her close. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the thought that a judge could take his son away.

When church was over, Gabriella went with Troy to get Ethan from Children's Church. The little boy jumped into her arms laughing and hugging. As she held him close, Gabriella noticed the look on Martha's face, but she chose to ignore her in favor of Ethan's lively explanation of his time in Children's Church.

When he was through, Troy put his hand on her back drawing her attention back to him. So, he launched into the introductions. "Martha Cox", he began. "This is Gabriella Montez. She is the child advocate representing Ethan.

Martha's whole demeanor changed. "Oh! Hi", she exclaimed. "I've known Troy since childhood." She looked at Troy with conspirital grin. "I can give you all the dirt." She barely held back her laughter at Troy's mortified look.

"Ok", he said. "That's enough of that. We have to be going before we're late for lunch." He ushered Ethan and Gabriella all the way out of the church and handed his son off to his father for Ethan to ride with his grandparents. Then, he walked Gabriella to her car.

"Don't worry", she said standing beside her car door. "I'm not planning on crashing family lunch. I made plans with Taylor", she paused. "Then I have a dinner to get ready for", she smiled at him.

Troy grinned. If she could get better looking than she looked in that white, floral off the shoulder dress then he was in trouble.

Jack watched their interaction from across the parking lot and smiled. He put Ethan in Lucille's car and looked across at his wife. "I'm gonna ride with Troy."

Lucille smiled. "You mean you're gonna go interrogate him."

Jack chose not to answer that. He simply walked across the parking lot.

At Gabriella's car, Troy held her door open grinning at her. "I'll see you later", he said softly, closing the door.

Gabriella was now a beautiful shade of red. "Six thirty", she confirmed.

As he back away, she started her car and drove away. When Troy turned around his father was there. Smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"What", Troy asked.

"You tell me."

"I was being a gentleman", Troy defended himself, but Jack continued to smile. "Whatever. Let's go."

They got in the truck and headed off to the Bolton house.

Later that night, Troy and Ethan got home just after six. They carried grocery bags into the kitchen, Troy with the heavy bags and Ethan with the lighter ones. "Alright", Troy said. "Let's get started." Troy unpacked the grocery bags and filled a pot with water. He pulled a chair over to the oven. "Do you want to help, Buddy?"

"Yeah", Ethan answered happily.

Troy carefully put the pot on the stove and turned on the burner. He turned Ethan's chair around to the island. "Open these boxes of pasta, but be careful."

Ethan put his little fingers under the flap and pulled it up. "What are we making", he asked as he pushed aside the first box and opened the second.

Troy cut open the package and poured the pasta in the boiling water. "Chicken alfredo. How does that sound", he asked with a smiled.

"Sounds good, Daddy." Ethan smiled

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Troy looked at his son. "Watch the pasta. "DO NOT touch it", he emphasized. When Ethan nodded Troy went to answer the door.

He stood there for a second and took a deep breath, but when the door opened the air left his lungs.

Gabriella stood there in skinny jeans, white booties, and a white puffy sleeved ruffled blouse. Her long, curly hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders. Her make-up was down naturally. She looked beaitiful.

"Hi Troy", Gabriella smiled loving his reaction.

Her words jerked Troy back to reality. "Hi", he said quietly, mentally shaking himself. "Come on in." He stepped back to let her in. When she was inside, Troy closed the door and Gabriella followed him into the kitchen. "Ethan look who's here", he said quietly.

Ethan turned away from the stove to look at his father. His little face lit up at the sight of Gabriella. "Gabi", he cheered as she came to give him a hug. "Hi Ethan", she greeted squeezing him lightly. As she pulled away she looked into the pot and asked him. "What are we having, Chef Ethan?"

Ethan giggled at that. "Chicken al...fre...do", he said slowly so he would get the word right.

"Yum! Sounds delicious. Do you need any help?" She went on with the conversation as if she were taking on another adult.

Ethan looked at Troy. "Daddy, do we need Gabi to help us?"

Troy looked up from cutting the chicken. "Nope", he said casually. "Guests don't help", he said definitively. "Nana taught me that and if you tell her we let someone help us she'd skin your daddy alive", he finished dramatically. Ethan and Gabriella laughed at that. Troy found himself loving the sound of her laugh and he wanted to hear it again. "You can laugh all you want", he continued. "But manners are no joke to Lucille Bolton. She would be horrified if I let a gueat help... Especially if said guest is a woman." He laid a hand on his chest. "I would never hear the end of it."

Gabriella found a stool to sit on. "Well, I would hate to be the cause of such torture." She made herself comfortable as she watched Troy and his mini-me work efficiently.

It only took another ten minutes to prepare the meal and then Troy was dishing up. "Everybody go sit. I'll bring your plates." He made there plates and sprinkled cheese on top of the pasta before he took them over to the table. "Does eberyone want some tea?"

"Sure." Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Yes, please", Ethan chimed in.

Troy brought cups and a pitcher of sweet tea to the table. He poured three glasses and finally went to get his own plate. When he came back Gabriella was full of compliments. "Troy, this is amazing", she said genuinely.

"Thanks", he accepted, only slightly, embarrassed. "Pasta is kinda my specialty. My mom's Italian." They shared a smile and then Troy turned to his son. "What did you learn in Children's Church today?"

Ethan put his fork down like a little man. "Aunt Martha taught us about Jonah. He was bad, Daddy."

Troy tried not to smile. "How was he bad?"

"He didn't listen to God, so God sent a whale to swallow him up."

Troy grinned at Ethan's discription. "He sure did. So, what did you learn from what happened to Jonah."

"I learned that I need to listen, so that I don't end up like Jonah, in the belly of a whale."

Gabriella covered her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh out loud, but she was also interested. "What did Jonah do to make God send a whale to eat him?"

"He didn't go where God told him to", Ethan explained. "God told him to go to...", he stopped mid sentence. "What's that place called, Daddy? I can't say it."

"Nineveh", Troy supplied smiling.

"Right", Ethan continued. "God told Jonah to go there, because the people were bad and they didn't believe in God, but Jonah didn't want to go. The people killed Jonah's daddy. He didn't want to help God save them, but when God put him in the belly of the whale Jonah changed his mind. When the whale spit him out he went to that place and told them about God.

Troy smiled with pride. "Very good, son."

With that Ethan happily went back to his dinner. Conversation was light, for now, but Troy and Gabriella knew that they needed to talk about whatever this was, because it was clear that there was something. When dinner was over they took the dishes to the sink for later.

"Do you want to show Gabi your tree house", Troy asked his son.

"Yeah", Ethan cheered. He took Gabriella's hand and led her out across the basketball court and passed the swing set to a big tree house.

"Wow", Gabriella said impressed at the craftsmanship.

Ethan and Troy smiled up at it with pride. "Daddy and me built it last year", Ethan explained. "Uncle Chad and Uncle Zeke helped too." He started to climb up the latter as Troy watched carefully. "Come see", the little boy said as he disappeared up into his tree house.

Troy gestured to the latter. "After you", he said politely.

The adults climbed up into Ethan's little world and Gabriella smiled as she walked around. Ethan's toys littered the floor, but the thing that grabbed Gabriella's attention was on the back. She looked back at Troy amazed. _"Is this a pirate's wheel?"_

 _"Maybe",_ Troy answered embarrassed. He'd indulged himself a little when he built Ethan's tree house. "Every little boy likes to pretend he's the captain of his own ship", he defended.

She laughed softly.

They played in the tree house for a while until Troy said it was bath time. Inside, he sent Ethan upstairs to get ready for his bath. Before he followed Ethan up, Troy turned to Gabriella. "Don't leave. Make yourself at home. I'll be back."

"Okay", she answered quietly.

This was it. They were finally going to talk about it. Gabriella knew what she needed to say. She needed to tell him that this couldn't go any further. That it wasn't appropriate, but that's not what she wanted. She needed to be honest and tell Troy that she liked him, but that she wouldn't let herself go there. They could only be friends, for Ethan's sake.

Twenty minutes later, Troy came down the stairs and went to the kitchen. When he came back he had two glasses of wine. "Alright", he said. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean", Gabriella responded. "There's nothing to do. This can't happen, Troy. At least not while I'm Ethan's lawyer."

Troy sighed. "I know you're right, but that doesn't change how I feel. I like you, Gabriella. I like how you make me smile just by coming into the room. I like the way you interact with my son. I love that he loves you. Do you know who else loves you?" She shook her head. "My parents. My dad rode home with me after church today just to interrogate me.

I tried to tell him that we couldn't, but he insisted that I at least needed to acknowledge my feelings. So, this is me acknowledging. What do you want to do with it, counselor?"

Gabriella gaped at him for a moment. Her brain and her heart were at war, because she knew what she should do, but her heart was begging her to take a leap of faith. She swallowed hard. "What if we get caught", she voiced her concern.

Troy's head dropped and it hung there for a second. She voiced his fear. What if they were caught? He couldn't bare to lose his son. Then a thought crossed his mind. "They can't do anything if we're just friends", he suggested. "Can we agree to that, Ms. Montez?" He smiled as he said that and that caused an answering grin from Gabriella. "After the custody hearing is over we'll decide what comes next. Deal?" He offered his hand.

"Deal", she agreed giving her hand over. She smiled until he pulled her close and gently kissed her lips. Too soon the kiss was over and they stared at each other breathlessly. Gabriella let her fingers drift to her lips as if she was remembering how his lips felt there.

Seeing her reaction, Troy felt guilty. "I'm sorry", he said softly. "I just wanted to know what it felt like."

Gabriella smiled. "It's okay", she whispered. Then she looked at her watch. "I should go", she said. "I'm going to see the judge first thing in the morning."

"I'm going to see my lawyer", Troy replied as they got up from the couch. He walked her to the front door. "Good night, Gabriella."

She smiled. She loved how he said her name. "Good night, Troy. I had a great time."

With that she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: First, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Second, I need some help. I can't decide what to do about the Sara situation. Should she be Troy's baby or not? Private message me with your opinions. Enjoy this next chapter. It's a bit of a lead in, so I'm sorry if you get bored. Thanks Loves!

The next morning, Troy got Ethan to school on time. Then, he was off to Brock Evans' office. His good friend Sharpay's father was one of Albuquerque's best divorce lawyers. He had gotten Troy everything he wanted: the business, the house, his truck and everything that was his. Shelby had gotten everything that was hers and half of the earnings of Bolton Architecture. All that was left to be decided was custody and, now, paternity.

Troy had asked Ethan about his sister this morning. He had been very apologetic saying that Shelby told him not to tell Troy about Sara, who, Ethan said, looked just like her brother. Troy's mind was working over time. This could mean two things. Either Sara was Troy's or Shelby had strong genes. Troy's money was on Sara being his daughter.

Without him realizing it, Troy pulled into the parking lot of Brock's office. He parked and took a deep breath before getting out of the truck. He walked into the office and smiled at the secretary, who was Brock's wife, Evelyn.

"Good morning Mrs. Evans. Is your husband available", Troy asked very formally.

Evelyn looked at Brock's schedule and smiled. "He has an hour before his first appointment." She buzzed the speaker on her desk. "Brock, dear, Troy is here. He wants to see you."

"Okay, Love, send him in" came the answer.

At Evelyn's nod Troy walked into the office. "Good morning, Mr. Evans", he greeted politely as he closed the door.

Brock smiled. "You're almost thirty years old Troy. I think we can dispense with the formalities."

Troy smiled in return. "There's been a development, Brock.", he got straight to the point.

"Your father told me that Ethan's child advocate took him from Shelby's house."

"Yes, but there's more." Troy cut him off before he could grill him and Brock leaned up in his chair. "Shelby has a daughter that I didn't know about and I want to know if she's mine."

"What makes you think the child is yours, Troy?"

"Shelby told Ethan not to tell me about her. Then there's how she would refuse to meet me to exchange Ethan when we first separated. I had to meet her father to get my son back. I'm not sure if Sara is mine, but I have this feeling, so I want to be sure", Troy explained.

"Okay", Brock said knowing this would set off another battle. "I can see to that."

"Thank you", Troy said gratefully. "Do we have a court date yet?'

Brock pulled out a file. "The judge is waiting for Ethan's child advocate to put in her recommendation, which should be today."

Troy took a deep breath. "Okay. Let me know."

"Will do", Brock answered getting up to walk Troy out. "See you Wednesday night."

Troy smiled. He loved Wednesday nights. That was the night he got to hang out with his friends while also getting a lesson, and so did Ethan. "See you then", he said smiling. "I have to get to work before they send out a search party."

Brock laughed knowing it was true. Troy's friends, the Wildcats, as they were called, were a protective group. Especially when it came to their captain, Troy. They had all been a part of his and Shelby's wedding. None of them like her, but Troy was happy and that was all that mattered, until he wasn't happy. When Shelby left him one of them was always at the house, the girls taking care of him and the guys just to listen and be his support. They were more than friends. They had become their own family. "Goodbye Troy", Brock called. "When you see our daughter tell her that her mother would love to see her."

Troy smiled as he threw a wave behind him.

At the office, Troy came in ready to turn his attention to business. He smiled at his secretary when she looked relieved to see him and laughed out loud when Chad had the same expression.

"Don't laugh", he said. "I was about to call everybody and have Kim call the cops."

Troy shook his head. "No need for cops and search parties. I went to see Mr. Evans."

The air left Chad's sails. "When's court?"

Troy smiled sadly. "No word yet. The judge is waiting for Gabriella's recommendation." Chad smiled at the way he said her name, but Troy went on before his "brother" had a chance to comment. "I went for another matter though." Chad waited for the rest. "Shelby has a daughter that I just found out about. I want Brock to find out if she's mine too."

Chad looked shocked. "She has another kid and you didn't know?"

"No. Remember last year when she refused to meet me to exchange Ethan?" Chad nodded. "Her father told me it was because she was heartbroken."

Chad shook his head. "You think she was trying to hide the pregnancy."

"Yeah. Which makes no sense if it was Michael's baby. You'd think she'd want to flaunt it. So, I'm having Brock look into it."

"Better safe than sorry", Chad agreed. "What if she is yours? Will you file for soul custody?"

Troy nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah. Shelby doesn't deserve a child. Not after what she's done to Ethan."

Chad nodded and hugged the man that had been his best friend since pre-school. "We're all here for you, Man. Anything you need. Just call."

"I know", Troy said gratefully.

"Now", Chad moved on. "What's up with you and Gabriella?"

"Nothing", Troy answered firmly. "We agreed that nothing would happen until after this custody matter is resolved."

Chad smiled. "So you've talked about it?"

"Yes. We talked last night after I put Ethan to bed."

Chad looked horrified. "You had a conversation like that over the phone?!"

Troy laughed at him. "No. She had dinner with us last night."

Chad's mouth dropped open. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

Troy shook his head. "Because it was no big deal. It was a "thank you" dinner."

Chad could not believe his ears. "After which you had a very important conversation. So, what happened?"

Troy was getting impatient. "I told you. We agreed to wait." He smiled and quietly added, "before I kissed her."

Chad almost fell over. "You kissed her!"

Troy barely held his laughter. "Chad chill. The whole world does not need to know." Chad breathed deeply, calming himself. "I just wanted to know what I was missing", Troy continued.

Chad only shook his head. "Man, you got it bad, Captain."

Troy only smiled, not admitting anything out loud. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Let's get to work. How are the plans coming for the gym?"

"On schedule", Chad reported.

Troy smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Across town, Gabriella sat in the office of Judge Marilyn Rhiner, waiting for her to get done with a call. Finally, she was through and turned to Gabriella. "Okay, Ms. Montez, what can I do for you?"

Gabriella smiled and handed over a file. "Your Honor, my recommendation is full custody for the father. No visitation for the mother."

The judge moved uncomfortably in her seat. "No visitation for the mother?"

Gabriella swallowed her anger. "Mrs. Bolton has anger issues. My client heard her tell her boyfriend that she hates looking at her son. When I was there she was going to leave young Ethan at home with her boyfriend so that she could have a mother/daughter day with her baby and she had no idea where Ethan was. Most importantly, when I took Ethan home, he begged father not to make him go back to his mother."

"Okay, Ms. Montez, thank you for your insight and recommendation. I will take all of this under advisement and render a judgement soon."

"Thank you your Honor. Good day."

Judge Rhiner stood as Gabriella did. "Good day, Ms. Montez", she said offering her hand.

Gabriella left the courthouse and went back to the office to work on her other cases. At the end of the day, she was shutting down her computer when her friend and partner, Taylor McKessie, came into her office. "Hey, Sunshine", she greeted. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

Gabriella smiled. "Hey, Tay. I do not have plans. What do you have in mind?"

Taylor beamed. "Dinner sounds like a great idea to me."

"Sounds like a plan", Gabriella agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to that new place, Zarah's. I hear the food is amazing", Taylor suggested.

Gabriella smiled. "Then let's go." She grabbed her purse and briefcase and they left.

At the same time, Troy was walking into his parents house. He smiled expecting Ethan to run at his legs, but he never came. Troy walked further into the house, but found no one. As he walked into the kitchen he finally heard Ethan giggling. He stopped to watch as Ethan and Jack played on his old basketball court. Ethan made a basket from Jack's shoulders while Lucille cheered. Troy opened the door quietly and clapped.

"Good job, son. Nice shot."

Ethan's head whipped around. "Daddy", he cheered and wiggled on Jack's shoulders in an effort to get down. Jack got the message and put his grandson down. Ethan ran to his father and Troy lifted him up for a hug.

"Hey, Bud. How was school today?"

"It was good. We learned about shapes today. Zane and me played basketball at recess with some other boys."

Troy squeezed his son tight and looked at his father. "It's in the genes", he said dryly. Then he turned back to Ethan. "Speaking of Zane, what do you say we go to Uncle Zeke's new restaurant for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah", Ethan cheered excitedly.

"Go get your back pack and we'll go." When the boy rushed off, Troy turned to his parents. "Do you guys want to come?"

Jack looked at his wife. She smiled and turned to her son. "Sound nice. We haven't been out in a while. It will be nice to support one of my "other sons"."

Troy smiled he loved that his parents saw his friends the way he did. As family.


	9. Chapter 9

The Boltons arrived at the restaurant twenty mintes later. They did not wait to be seated, seeing only one table open. Troy simply walked that way and a waitress came over with silverware and menus.

"Thank you, Marissa. Please let Zeke know we're here", Troy asked kindly.

"Sure thing, Mr. Bolton", Marissa said smiling. Her face was red as she walked away.

The older Boltons only shook their heads. Troy had always commanded the girls' attention. Minutes later, Zeke came over to the table smiling. "Hey Boltons", he greeted. He looked around. "It's a busy night." He looked at Marissa, who followed him over. "No charge for them. We don't charge family."

Troy gave him a look, but it was Jack who spoke up. "Zeke, how do you expect to make money if you don't charge people."

Zeke grinned at the man that was like a second father. "Look around, Coach. We're not hunting for customers. We can afford to feed you for free." He bent down to Ethan. "You get whatever you want, and if you eat all your food, and if Daddy says you can, I'll get you a piece of that cake you like."

Ethan smiled. "Okay, Uncle Zeke."

Zeke ruffled the boy's hair. "Good boy. When Zane is finished his dinner I'll send him out." He walked away and Marissa pulled out her order pad.

"Okay, what can I get for you guys", she asked trying not to turn red when she looked at Troy.

Troy smiled causing her heart to flutter when he looked at Ethan. "What do you want, Bud? Spaghetti or a hamburger?"

Ethan genuinely thought about it. "A hamburger, Daddy", he finally said.

"Good choice Little man", Marissa said thinking that if she could get along with the boy his father might notice her.

Meanwhile, Gabriella walked in with Taylor. As soon as she heard Ethan's voice she turned in that direction. She watched as a waitress blatantly tried to get on Ethan's good side to get to Troy. Rather than waiting for a stewardess to seat them, Gabriella went in the direction of the Bolton's table. "Well if it isn't my favorite little man", she said smiling.

"Gabi", Ethan cheered as he got up and moved around the waitress to get to Gabriella.

Marissa watched as Gabriella effortlessly gained Ethan's favor, as well as Troy's attention. He watched them with a little smile on his face.

"Hi", Gabriella greeted as she hugged Ethan. When she looked up at Troy he was smiling too. "Hey", she said a little embarrassed. "Sorry for crashing. I just wanted to say hi."

Troy shook his head. "You're not crashing. In fact, why don't you join us. Besides I don't think Ethan wants to let you go", he finished smiling at his son, mentally thanking him for his love of the woman that took up so many of Troy's thoughts.

Gabriella stood up sadly. "Unfortunately, I can't. I'm with a friend. Maybe another night."

Troy wanted to offer to have her friend join them as well, but he could already see the wheels turning in his father's head and he wasn't ready to be interrogated again. He simply smiled and agreed. "Another night."

"Bye Gabi", Ethan said sadly.

"See you later, Little man", Gabriella said with a smile. She waved and walked away to another table. She smiled when she felt Troy watching her as she walked.

He finally turned back to his own table when he heard his father clear his throat. He faced them a little red faced, embarrassed at being caught, but still managed an innocent smile. He saw a questioning looks on his parents' faces and he asked, "what?"

Jack and Lucille only laughed at their son and turned back to their grandson. Troy only shook his head. He didn't need to ask to know what they were thinking, but he wanted to keep his own thoughts to himself for a while longer.

A few days passed before Troy heard from Brock about a court date. Now here they were a week later, April 6, 2017, about to go into the courtroom. Troy looked at Gabriella across the room and she gave him a small smile, enough to let him know that it would be alright.

At nine o'clock on the dot the bailiff stood at the courtroom door. "Court is now in session", he announced. Brock, Troy, and Gabriella all filed in behind Shelby, Michael and Shelby's lawyer.

Troy and Brock sat at one table in front of the judge. Shelby and her lawyer sat at the other. Michael sat behind them and Gabriella sat, discreetly, behind Troy.

"Alright", Judge Rhiner said. "Let's get started." She looked at Shelby first. "While it makes sense that since you don't work, Mrs. Bolton, for you to have your son, it is also mu understanding that the boy has expressed a desire to be with his father, whom he currently lives with. Correct, Mr. Bolton?"

"Correct, Your Honor", Troy spoke up.

"Is the boy's child advocate lawyer here?"

"Yes, Your Honor", this time Gabriella spoke.

"Could you please come up to the witness stand and tell the court what it is Ethan wants and what you, yourself, have observed." Judge Rhiner commanded her courtroom with an ease that made you want to obey.

"Yes, ma'am", Gabriella got up and marched to the witness stand. The bailiff approached her with a Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you, God?

"I do", she promised.

"Ms. Montez you went and observed both homes, correct", was the judge's first question.

"Yes ma'am. I did."

"Could you describe, for the record, what you found?"

Gabriella already told the judge all of this, but they needed a record of her evaluation. She took a deep breath and looked at Troy. He nodded giving her the courage to do what she knew she must, because she really did hate to have to take Ethan from Shelby, but she could not, in good conscience, let him go back there. She looked over at the judge and spoke. "I went to Mr. Bolton's home first, because he was the parent brave enough to get Ethan his own lawyer. When I went to the home, I walked in one a family dinner of sorts. Troy's", she slipped up. "Mr. Bolton's parents were there. Ethan was doing his homework while Troy, Mr. Bolton made dinner. When it was time for dinner, Ethan obediently cleaned up and sat at the table. He ate all of his food, and desert. After dinner, Mr. Bolton took Ethan outside to play. He didn't just sit outside and watch Ethan play. Mr. Bolton and his father both played with Ethan and when it was time to go in, he went without a fuss."

"What about at the home of Mrs. Bolton", Judge Rhiner prompted wanting to get to the important part.

"When I went to visit Mrs. Bolton's home, I first saw Ethan in the backyard alone, looking sad. When I knocked on the door, Mrs. Bolton answered, but when I explained who I was she got agitated and defiant. She didn't want to let me in, saying she had a busy day planned. She had to take her young daughter to the doctor and then they had a mother/daughter day planned. When I pointed out that that wasn't fair to Ethan Mrs. Bolton got even angrier, saying she wasn't going to change her plans just because her son was there. When I asked where Ethan would be staying she said her boyfriend, Michael Turner, would be watching him. What concerned me was when I asked her where Ethan was, she didn't know. He was outsidr alone and she had no idea. It was clear to me that she didn't care about her son, so I took him out of there."

Is it also true that Ethan expressed to you which parent he preferred to be with", Judge Rhiner interrupted.

Gabriella smiled. "Yes. He tells me that he wants to be with his daddy, because he heard Mrs. Bolton tell Michael that she hated looking at Ethan, and, in my professional opinion, he is correct. I witnessed more love for that boy in five minutes of being with Mr. Bolton than I did in the twenty I spent at Mrs. Bolton's door. Ethan wants to be with his father, and, in my opinion, that is where he belongs", she finished.

"Thank you, Ms. Montez", Judge Rhiner said. "You may step down."

Gabriella left the stand and felt Shelby's glare as she walked back to her seat.

The judge took a deep breath and sat straighter. "While the court does not usually take a child completely away from a parent in a divorce case, it is clear to me that you, Mrs. Bolton, do not care about your son, so it is the opinion of this court that full custody of young Ethan John Bolton be granted to the father." Troy took a deep breath of relief as Brock squeezed his shoulder. "In the matter of the paternity of Sara Turner", the judge went on. "Mr. Bolton, you are not her father." She banged her gavel. "Court is dismissed."

Troy had mixed emotions. He was relieved to have his son, but he felt bad for Sara. He felt horrible that he couldn't save her. Sara deserved better and Shelby should not have children. She was too needy. Too jealous. She needed a man's full attention. He hoped that Michael saw that sooner rather than later. For Sara's sake.

Shaking himself free of his thoughts,Troy turned to shake Brock's hand. As he walked out he shared a look with Gabriella. She followed him out, and felt Shelby's glare again as she went. She got on the elevator with Troy and he did what he wanted to do from the moment she got off the witness stand. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Just like before, his kiss was gentle. Gabriella almost wanted to cried at how cared for she felt. His lips glided across hers and she could feel his gratitude. "Thank you", he said when he pulled away just before the elevator doors slid open. Troy walked her to her car, pinning her between his arms against her door. "Would you like to come with me to give my parents the good news?"

She looked at him, surprised for a second. "This is a family thing, Troy. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not", he shook his head. "You're invited." He gave her that devastating smile that had her awake at all hours of thd night.

"Okay. I'll come", she said shyly.

Troy grinned as he pulled away. He opened her door and let her climb in. When she was comfortable he leaned in to kisd her and said, "follow me."

Gabriella could only smile. At this point, she knew she would follow him anywhere.

Author's note: Thanks again for your reviews and follows. I love that others love this story as much as I do. Keep reading, because I'm developing a few ideas for future chapters and if you have a thought please share. Private message me. I'd love to hear your thoughts on where the story should go. Thanks Loves!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. I got started and the words just kept flowing. If it seems like I'm babbling to you guys too let me know. I'll try to control it from now on. Lol! Enjoy!

Fifteen minutes later, Troy pulled into his parents driveway. Gabriella pulled in behind him. He jumped out of his truck and walked back to her car. He opened her door for her and Gabriella smiled. "Thank you", she said quietly.

Taking her hand, Troy pulled her out of the car. He knew his dad was probably watching, but he didn't care. For two weeks Troy and Gabriella had been talking on the phone, until late into the night, getting to know each other. Talking about anything and everything. Now all he wanted was to kiss her. He did softly. Tenderly caressing her lips. He pulled away and laid his forehead against hers breathing in her scent. "Ready to go in", he asked just realizing that he was pretty much throwing her to the wolves.

She smiled and took his hand. "I can handle it", she said. "As long as I have you."

Troy smiled. He liked that. "Then let's go", he said as he took her hand and led her toward the door of his childhood home.

Inside, Jack backed away from the window and sat in his chair pretending to have not seen what he saw. He pretended to read the paper as he waited for Troy to come in. He didn't have to wait long.

"Mama! Dad", Troy yelled from the entryway as he came in with Gabriella.

Jack got up and went that way as Lucille came from the kitchen.

"How did it go", Lucille asked first while Jack simply watched his son and the child advocate interact. Troy probably didn't realize it, but as soon as the older Boltons appeared he put an arm around Gabriella, as if to protect her.

Troy removed his arm from Gabriella's waist and they both immediately missed the contact. Despite his need to touch her, Troy went on. "I got full custody of Ethan. Shelby doesn't even get visitation anymore." He smiled. "We never have to worry about her again."

Jack and Lucille were elated. They hugged their son. "This calls for a celebration", Lucille said reaching for her phone and notebook. "Call Charlie and Charlene", she ordered Jack.

"No", Troy stopped them. "Not today. I haven't told Ethan yet. I know he hated going there, but never seeing his mother will probably hurt him."

The older Boltons immediately sobered in their excitement. "You just let us know what you want to do, son", Jack said.

"As happy as I am to not have to deal with Shelby anymore I don't think it's appropriate to celebrate. Ethan's birthday is next month. That is worth celebrating. I wanna do it up right. We'll invite friends. I'm gonna buy him a dog."

All of this warmed Gabriella's heart. She loved how he put Ethan's feelings and needs first. Troy was the kind of father every child dreams of, kind and compassionate, never thinking of himself. "Don't buyba dog, Troy", she spoke up. "Adopt a rescue. The ASPCA has all kinds of dogs that need good homes."

"I don't know where one is", he replied. "Will you help me find one?"

"I volunteer at the one down town. If you want you can come one Saturday where I'm working and we can find him a good dog."

Troy smiled. He loved how she thought about his son. "Okay, but it may not be until just before his birthday. I want him to help pick it out.'

"That's fine", she agreed. "Whenever you want to bring him."

Jack and Lucille watched all of this fascinated by the way they formed a plan so easily. "I'm hungry", Lucille chimed in reminding them that they weren't alone. "Honey, do you want to fire up the grill", she asked Jack. "We can have burgers." She started to go back to the kitchen. "Troy, are you and Gabriella staying?"

Troy looked at Gabriella. She looked at her watch. "I should go back to the office, but I can have lunch first."

"Good", Troy said smiling.

They made lunch and ate. Afterward, Troy walked Gabriella out to her car. At her door, he pulledbher close for a sweet kiss. "I could get addicted to that", he said when they pulled apart.

Gabriella just smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want me to come to the house tonight when you talk to Ethan? You don't have to do it alone."

Troy smiled. He loved her compassion for children who did not deserve the rotten hand they were dealt. "That's not all I need to talk to him about", he said smiling. At her look of confusion he elaborated. "I want to talk to him about us." He pushed some of her hair out of her face. "If you want to come over, you can."

She nodded her head. "I do want to be there. Not just for moral support for you. I want to make sure Ethan is okay with me coming into your lives. As much as I like you, I wouldn't hurt Ethan just to be with you."

Troy smiled. That was why he was sure this would work out. "Ethan loves you, but your right. I would never date a woman Ethan didn't like." He stopped for a second realizing what he said. "Not that I've dated lately."

Gabriella laughed. "I didn't think you had. You're too devoted to your son. You're not a selfish person, Troy."

Instead of answering Troy kissed her gently and opened her door. He watched her get comfortable and start her car. When she rolled down her window he leaned on the frame. "Have a good afternoon at work. Text me when you get there so I know you're safe." He kissed her one more time. "I'll see you tonight."

Gabriella smiled. None of her previous boyfriends had been so concerned for her safety. It was kind of strange, but endearing as well. She loved that he was so old fashioned. She knew she would always be well cared for and it reminded her of her parents, who had been married for nearly twenty years.

Her father was always doing sweet things for his wife. Buying flowers, taking out the trash, breakfast in bed. George Montez did whatever it took to keep his Maria smiling and anything that made Maria happy made Gabriella happy too.

It struck Gabriella that none of this had ever occurred to her before, but now that it had it knocked her on her face. "I will", she answered Troy a little belatedly.

He'd been watching the emotions chase across her face and was concerned. When she smiled at him he sighed in relief, but he also promised himself that he would get answers tonight after Ethan went to bed.

All day at work, Gabriella thought about her little revelation. She had been fifteen when they got word that her father, a lieutenant in the Navy, was killed in action in June of 2003. At the time, she had been too angry that he was even away and putting himself in harm's way, to even think about all the things he taught her about how a man should treat her, but at twenty eight it was all coming back to her. She had always loved and admired her parents' relationship, but as a teenager she hid her admiration in embarrassment. Now, she wished everyday that her father was around to kiss his wife in front of their daughter and make embarrassing comments about how beautiful he thought she was.

She'd seen the same love between the Boltons. She envied Troy. At least he still had parents to be embarrassed by. Although, it seemed that he didn't mind, because she could see Troy being the same way with a wife and a teenager onee day. She hoped that wife would be her.

There she went getting ahead of herself again. Where did that thought even come from, she wondered.

That evening, Gabriella dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans and drove over to Troy's place.

Troy was thinking too. He could see that she was thinking as they ate this afternoon. He hoped that he hadn't moved too fast. He'd done that with Shelby. He'd been so certain that she was the one that he proposed to her on stage at his college graduation.

This time he wanted to get to know her, enjoy dating, do all the things he never did with Shelby.

They had been high school sweethearts, so they had dated, but he never did the little things like sending flowers or writing corny love letters. Now he was older and truly learning from his father.

Jack Bolton knew how to make his wife smile. When Troy was growing up, he would see his mother smile in the morningwhen she found a note Jack had left her, or in the evening when Troy and Jack came in after school and work and she thanked him for the flowers he sent her. Yes, if Troy was going to do this he was going to do it right.

In the middle of this thinking, Troy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and frowned. It was Shelby. He wondered how long it would take for her to call. "Hello, Shelby. What can I do for you", he asked cautiously.

"You can tell your girlfriend to call the judge and take back what she said about me", Shelby said angrily. "I will not let you take my son away from me, Troy!"

"First of all", he started calmly. "Gabriella isn't my girlfriend." The doorbell sounded and he went that way as he continued. "And second, no one took him away from you, Shelby. You did that all by yourself." As he opened the door, Troy put his finger to his lips to ask Gabriella to be quiet.

"Whatever, Troy. I know what I saw today", she went on in anger.

"Well whatever you think you saw is none of your business anyway. I'm a free man. You saw to that when you decided to sleep with Michael and get pregnant while we were still married." He stunned her into silence, so Troy continued. "Yeah, don't think I didn't figure that out, but I'm finished with this conversation. I have to go. MY son needs to eat. Don't call me anymore or I'll get a restraining order." He hung up before she had a chance to respond and pulled Gabriella into the corner of the kitchen that was hidden from view. He kissed her softly, but passionately only pulling away when they needed to breathe.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile up at him. "Hi" was all she could say.

"Hi", he replied smiling just inches away from her face. He kissed her again not able to help himself.

When he pulled away Gabriella searched his eyes. She saw anger and agitation, but she also saw gentleness and a growing love. "So, I take it that was Shelby", she said gently trying to sooth him.

The agitation took over his body and turned away from her to turn the tuna burgers he was making. "It was", he said with an edge of anger.

"What did she want", Gabriella pressed.

"She wanted you to take back what you said", he said not going into detail as to what was actually said. Gabriella laughed humorlessly. "Are you ready for this conversation", he asked when she calmed down.

She searched his eyes for signs that he changed his mind. "I'm ready", she said. "Do you still want to do it?"

His head snapped up and he turned back to her. "Of course I want to." He went to Gabriella to hold her at the hips. "I want to see what this could be. I want to give this a real chance."

Her smile grew wide. "I like that idea."

They stood hugging for a few minutes until Ethan came into the kitchen. "Daddy, are the tuna burgers ready", he asked as he came around the corner. He smiled when he spotted their guest. "Gabi", be cheered.

"Hey, Bud", she greeted him as he came into her arms for a hug.

Troy's heart bursted with happiness as he watched his son and the woman that was becoming very special to him. The three of them sat down to eat and Ethan entertained the adults with tales of his adventures at school with Zane. Afterward, Troy and Gabriella took Ethan to the living room to talk.

"Am I in trouble", Ethan asked noticing the serious expression on Troy's face.

Troy immediately kicked himself for being so transparent. "No, Bud. You have been a very good boy lately. You are definitely not in trouble, but Daddy and Gabi do need to talk to you about something serious." Troy explained calmly even as his heart cried for his son. "You know Daddy had to go to court today."

Ethan nodded his agreement and waited.

"Well that was to decide if you still have to go see Mommy."

Ethan got nervous as he waited.

"Gabi told the judge that you don't like to go see Mommy." Gabriella watched quietly waiting for Ethan's reaction. "The judge decided that you don't ever have to see Mommy again."

Troy watched his son. Ethan looked like he was processing things. "I don't have to spend weekends with Mommy anymore", Ethan clarified.

"No", Troy answered. "Not ever."

"When will I see her", he asked confused.

"You won't, Buddy. Gabi told the judge about Mommy saying that mean thing about you and the judge decided that Mommy shouldn't see you."

Ethan teared up at this. He didn't like spending time at his mother's house, but she was still his mother and the boy loved her. "What about Sara", he asked as a tear rolled down his face.

"Sara has to stay with Mommy and Michael, Bud." The tears fell in earnest and Troy held his little boy close. "I'm sorry, Buddy", he whispered as he kissed the boy's head.

The adults shared a look as their hearts shattered for Ethan. He deserved a mother in his life. Looking at Gabriella, Troy hoped that he could find a woman to love his son as much as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Troy took his son upstairs for a bath. As he got undressed in the bathroom, Ethan looked at his father. "I like Gabi, Daddy", he said in all seriousness.

Troy smiled and tried not to laugh, but he took the opportunity given to him. "Me too, Bud", he started. "I like her alot. How would you feel if Daddy and Gabi started dating?"

Ethan climbed into the bathtub as it started filling up. "You mean like she would come have dinner with us more?"

Troy nodded at his son's innocent way of looking at dating. "And Daddy would take her out or we would go to her house for dinner."

Ethan smiled. "I like that idea, Daddy. Gabi makes you smile."

Troy laughed at his son's innocent comment. When bath time was over Troy took Ethan to his room for their bedtime routine. Ethan climbed into his bed as Troy surveyed the bookshelf. "What story do you want to hear tonight, Bud?"

"You pick, Daddy", Ethan answered noncmmittally.

Troy smiled as he continued to look. Soon he found a good one and took it off the shelf. "How about _The Chronicles of Narnia?"_

"Yeah", Ethan cheered. "Let's start from the beginning."

"One chapter a night", Troy agreed.

By the middle of the first chapter Ethan was out cold. Troy closed the book, putting a bookmark in to mark his spot, and went downstairs. He found Gabriella on the couch, with a glass of tea, scrolling through something on her phone. He smiled at the sight. She seemed so natural sitting there, as if she was meant to sit there. He sat down beside her, without being noticed, and kissed her shoulder. He smiled when she jumped a little and looked over her shoulder at him. They shared a light kiss before she went back to the email she was reading. He read a name over her shoulder and asked, "who's Charles Sharp? Somebody I have to beat up?"

She laughed at that. "Charlie is another father with a crazy ex wife."

Troy laughed at that. "You just make sure Charlie keeps his hands to himself."

Gabriella just shook her head, not wanting to encourage him, but the she got serious. "You never have to worry about that, Troy. I'm not one to go around kissing all the men I feel sorry for."

Troy's hair flew up to his hairline. "Is that what this is", he asked. "Do you just feel sorry for us?"

Gabriella's mouth fell open as she realized what she said. "No", she almost shouted. "I mean, I feel horrible for the rotten hand you were dealt, but ever since the day you walked into my office I have felt something with you. When I know that I'm going to see you I get excited. When I finally see you all the air leaves my body and I can't stop smiling. Even over the phone my mother can hear how happy I am. I don't simply have sympathy for you, Troy, I think I'm falling in love with you." She smiled as those last two words left her mouth.

Troy simply leaned forward and kissed her gently. When he pulled away he took her hand in his and stroked her skin as he asked, "you mentioned your mom. What about your dad? Do you have siblings?"

Gabriella sighed. "My father was a lieutenant in the Navy. He died in Operation Enduring Freedom."

Troy's face fell and he pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Brie. I didn't mean to upset you."

She pulled away and smiled. "No. I'm proud of him. We all are." She smiled to prove that she was okay. "As for siblings, I have an older brother, Leo. He and my mother live in Houston."

"Wow! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Troy was impressed that she seemed to be thriving in a new city alone.

"I met Taylor, my law partner, in college we both went to Stanford. After graduation, I needed to start over. I wanted a fresh start. Taylor was starting her own practice here and she asked me if I wanted to partner with her. So, I agreed and moved out here. My mother and Leo think I'm nuts, but they support me. Leo even drove my car out here."

Troy heard the underlying message that there was more to it, but she didn't want to talk about it yet, and that was fine.

"How about you", she asked, changing the subject. "Are there any Bolton siblings?"

Troy smiled sadly. "No. I'm it. My mom says that I'm all she could handle. At least that's what she tells my friends. The truth is, they tried, but they lost the baby and then they just couldn't get pregnant again."

Gabriella's heart broke. "Your poor mother." Then she remembered the man beside her. "How old were you?"

"I was eight", he recalled. "We were so excited. I couldn't wait to be a big brother. I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. I would have taught a bother how to play basketball and I would have protected a sister with my life.

My mom was planning how to decorate the nursery. They weren't going to find out what it was, so she was getting a head start. Then, one day my uncle was waiting for me when I got off the bus from school. He took me to the hospital. My parents were huddled together on the bed. My father was holding my mother as they both cried. When I walked in they called me over and my father put me on his lap as they told me that the baby had just died. My mother had to stay in the hospital over night so they could take the baby out the next day.

I remember asking my father, that night, why. Why would God take our baby? Were we bad? Was He punishing us? I just couldn't understand."

"What was his answer", Gabriella asked through her tears.

Troy smiled. "Sometimes the answer is no. Sometimes God takes things or people away and we don't understand why, but it's not up to us to question God. We just have to trust, because He knows best."

Gabriella shook her head. "How can you trust so blindly?"

He smiled. Troy loved this question. "When Shelby left me I was devastated, but if not for that pain we wouldn't be here." Gabriella stopped and thought about that as Troy continued. "Satan tempted Shelby, but God took her betrayal and blessed me with someone better." At that Gabriella turned red and Troy couldn't help himself. He leaned up and kissed her cheeks one at a time before he lightly brushed her lips with his.

When he pulled back Gabriella inhaled a big gulp of air before opening her eyes again. They shared a smile. "I'm so sorry youbhad to go through that", she said. Then, she looked at her watch. "I better go", she said reluctantly. "I'm late."

He nodded as they both got up. Troy took her hand and they walked to the door. He opened the door, but before he let her go he pulled her close for one more kiss. "Text me when you get home", he requested.

"Okay", she agreed. Then she slipped out of his arms and went to her car. When she walked up to her apartment door ten minutes later she stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your big brother", Leo Montez asked his little sister as he got up from his position sitting against her door. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Out", Gabriella answered shortly, not willing to tell Leo about Troy yet. Once inside she used the excuse that she needed to get blankets for Leo to send Troy a message: _I made it home. Had a surprise when I got here. My brother is here. Won't be able to talk tonight:(_ As she got Leo his blankets Troy's response came in: _I take it you haven't told him about us._ That made her feel guilty. She responded: _No. I'm not ready yet._

That puzzled Troy. He decided that he would save it for tomorrow. He simply responded: Good night. Sleep well, Beautiful.

Gabriella smiled at that. She didn't want him to be mad at her already. She typed back: _Good night. Sleep tight._

Tuesday morning, after Leo made her breakfast, Gabriella went to the office. As she walked passed her secretary, Maci, smiled and got up to walk with her.

"Who's Troy", Maci asked.

Just before opening her office door, Gabriella stopped. "How do you know about that?"

Maci simply pointed toward Gabriella's desk. Gabriella looked back at Maci. "Troy sent those", she asked.

Maci nodded and smiled. "So, who is he?"

"Do you remember the Bolton case?" Maci nodded and Gabriella continued. "Troy is Ethan's father."

Maci smiled. "So those are thank you roses?"

Gabriella turned as red as the roses. "No. I don't know why he sent them. We've kind of been talking forna couple of weeks."

Maci stared at her boss with her mouth gaped open. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"We're taking it slow, Mace. We have Ethan to tbink about." As she spoke, Gabriella walked to her desk. She looked through the roses and found the card. She smiled when she read what he wrote: Woke up thinking about you. It was a great way to start my day. Thought I'd buy you some flowers to brighten yours. Troy P.S: I know you must think I'm mad about you not telling your brother. I'm not. :)

She slipped the card back in the little envelope and took her phone out of her purse. She was going to send him a message, but she hadn't heard his voice since she left his house last night, so she called him instead. It rang twice before he answered.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

She couldn't help but smile. "Good morning yourself", she greeted as she grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you for my roses. They're beautiful."

Troy's smile spread wider across his face. "Not quite as beautiful as you, I'm sure." She could only smile so Troy went on. "So, Leo is visiting?"

Gabriella's smile fell and she took in a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Troy-"

"No", he cut her off. "You have nothing to apologize for. I mean, I would love to meet him, but not until you're ready."

Gabriella smiled. What did she do to deserve such a wonderful man? "This is new", she started. "And Leo is very protective. He thinks it's his job because Daddy isn't here. I just don't want him to freak you out."

"I understand, Brie. I know it's new, but I hope you also know that I'm serious about you. I never would have told Ethan if I wasn't. I want us to take this as far as we can."

Gabriella smiled. "Me too. Maybe next time Leon comes to visit you can meet him."

"Good", Troy said. "What are you doing for lunch?"

Gabriella blinked at his quick change of subject. "I don't know", she answered. "Sometimes I work through it."

Troy laughed. He could see that happening. He could tell that she loved her job. "Not today", he said. "Have lunch with me", he requested. "I miss you. I need my Gabi fix."

She almost laughed out loud. "Okay", she agreed. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll pick you up. How long do you have?"

"I don't have a set time, but I can't be out all day."

Troy chuckled. "Okay. I'll pick you up at twelve. We'll go to Zarah's."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I'm having so much fun doing this. If you have read it, but have not reviewed please do so. I love the feedback. Thanks for all of your support. Happy reading!

At 11:50 Troy sat in his truck in front of McKessie and Montez. He wasn't sure if he should call her to come down or just go up and get her. He didn't want to embarrass her or get her in trouble, but his case was over so it shouldn't matter. Should it? Throwing his hands up he decided to throw caution to the wind and just go up.

When he got to the office he was stopped by the secretary. "Can I help you", Maci asked.

"I'm here to take Gabriella to lunch", he said with a grin.

Maci smiled too. She saw the same giddiness in Gabriella's eyes. "Go on back, Mr. Bolton."

Troy nodded and walked back to the place that they first met. Her door was open when he got there. Instead of knocking he stood and watched her. She was in her own world, working hard, typing furiously on her computer out of a book on her desk. After watching her for awhile he looked down at his watch and finally knocked on the door. Without looking up Gabriella spoke.

"Maci, I told you no interruptions unless Troy is here."

Troy couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. "Sorry for the interruption", he said around his laughter. "Maci told me I could come back."

At the sound of his laughter, Gabriella's head whipped up. At his words, she grinned. "Hi", she said loving the sight of him.

"Hey." Troy walked in without permission. "Looks like you're working hard. Can you still come to lunch?"

"Of course", she said grinning uncontrollably. "I was working hard so I could get done a good deal of work. I wanted to be able to go lunch without feeling guilty."

That was one of the things that Troy was beginning to love most about her. Gabriella was dedicated to her job. Her clients always got her best. He walked around the desk and turned her chair to face himself. "Are you ready to go", he asked.

Gabriella took her purse out of the big bottom drawer in her desk. She smiled brightly at Troy. "Let's go."

Troy took her hand and they walked out to the elevator riding happily as they talked about their days so far. "Zarah's is two streets over. Do you want to drive or walk over", he asked as they walked out of the elevator toward the door.

Gabriella didn't answer until they were outside. It was a perfect day in Albuquerque. Sunny and seventy five. "Let's walk", she decided.

Before they went anywhere, Troy went to his truck and took out his aviator sunglasses. When he came back to her side, he took her hand again and they walked happily down the street. As they walked, he pulled her closer to his side. Halfway to the restaurant, Troy finally got the nerve to lift her face up to his and softly kissed her. "I missed you", he said softly.

Gabriella couldn't believe how quickly they had gotten attached to one another. She'd missed him too. She missed his voice as they both got tired during their nightly phone calls, but neither wanted to be the one to hang up. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but Gabriella could feel herself falling in love. "I missed you too", she replied just as softly.

They continued to walk happily, not realizing that they were being followed. Leo had stopped by the law firm to take hisblittle sister out to lunch. When he pulled up, he saw Gabi with a man and they looked awfully cozy together. She looked really happy, and Leo was hurt he had never once heard about any man in his sister's life. He thought they were close, but obviously his sister was keeping secrets.

He crept up the street, watching them frowning as the man pulled Gabriella close. His frown deepened when he watched them kissing. Who exactly was this man? Leo resolved to get answers. He watched them go into a restaurant and waited a few minutes before following them.

Inside, Leo watched as his sister laughed and smiled at the man she was with. Occasionally, he would lean over their table for two and kiss her, making Gabriella smile more. He watched them turn their waitress away, not yet ready to order. When the girl walked away, they went back to talking and sometimes kissing. A few more minutes went by. The waitress came back and the man ordered for both of them. When the girl walked away again, Leo couldn't watch anymore. He got up and walked toward them from the back of the restaurant.

Gabriella was facing that way and Troy, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her, saw her expression change. She became tense. "What is it, Brie", he asked concerned.

Before she could answer, Leo was standing in front of them. "Who is this, Gabriella", he demanded to know.

Troy stood up. Ready to fight. "Who are you", he asked his own question.

Gabriella cleared her throat and finally spoke. "Leo, this is Troy. Troy, this is my brother, Leo", she introduced the two men in her life.

Troy relaxed a little. He thought, for sure, he was going to have to fight a jealous ex boyfriend. He put on a smile and offered his hand to Leo. "Hi", he greeted. Not at all ashamed at being caught. "It's nice to meet you."

Leo took the hand offered and squeezed it in silent warning. "Hi", he returned the greeting as he squeezed Troy's hand. "Wish I could say the same."

"How did you know I was here", Gabriella asked exasperated with her brother's over protectiveness.

Leo didn't want to admit it, but he told his sister the truth anyway. "I was going to invite you to lunch, but when I pulled up I saw you walking with Troy." He pointed at Troy asnif it was his fault.

"So you followed me", she accused.

"Yes", he admitted. "But only because I wanted to find out who he was and why I never heard about him." He turned itnaround on her.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in support, but let her speak for them. "We are exploring what we could be to one another", she explained. "And as far as why you didn't know; this is why. I wanted to avoid this confrontation for a while longer. Thisbis new, Leo, so please don't scare him off", she begged him.

Leo laughed a little. "Don't worry, Sis. I won't hurt him." Then he looked at Troy. "At least not yet."

Troy got the message loud and clear. He only nodded in response.

Leo smiled, pleased that his message was clearly recieved. "I'll let you two get back to your lunch. See you later, Sis. Troy, we'll have to get together one night while I'm here. Maybe go for beers. We'll have a guys night."

"I can't", Troy said. "I'd have to find a babysitter."

That stopped Leo. What had his sister gotten herself into? He was even more surprised when Gabriella piped up.

"I'll watch Ethan", Gabriella volunteered.

Not willing to get into an argument now, Leo simply said, "sounds good" and walked out.

Gabriella watched her brother leave and when he was gone she turned back to Troy. "Why did you do that", she wanted to know.

"Your brother invited me", Troy explained. "I couldn't say no."

"I'll talk to Leo", she resolved. "Maybe we can have a cookout instead."

Troy smiled. "I like that idea", he said. "But what about your mom. I feel bad. We're planning this sort of, "meet the family" thing and she's not here."

Gabriella beamed at his willingness to include her mother, but she shook her head. "This isn't a "meet the family" thing. This is a "make Leo happy" thing. He just wants to threaten you. I told you. He thinks it's his job."

Troy laughed. "It kind of is", he agreed. "And I can't blame him. He just wants to protect you."

"Well, thank you for understanding and suffering through it."

Troy kissed her hand. "No thanks necessary. Besides, my reasons are purely selfish." He smiled over at her, pleased with himself.

Gabriella's eyes got big in mock shock. "And what are your selfish reasons", she wanted to know.

"Leo is going to have to give you away to some lucky man one day. So, if I'm going to be that lucky man one day I want to be on his good side."

Gabriella was at a lose fornwords at his admission. She didn't say anything for a long time.

Finally, in a panic, Troy asked, "am I moving too fast?"

Gabriella squeezed his hand. "No you're not moving too fast. I just didn't realize you were thinking that far ahead."

Troy reached over with his other hand and let his thumb brush her knuckles. "I like you, Gabriella", he started. "I think I'm falling in love with you, but I want to take this slow, take our time and enjoy getting to know one another."

She nodded in agreement. Then she smiled and asked, "what's your middle name?"

Troy almost laughed at her simple question. "Jonathan", he answered. "What's yours?"

"Troy Jonathan", she tried it out and smiled. "I like it." Then, she answered his question. "Eve."

"Gabriella Eve", he mimicked her. "Beautiful", he decided. "Just like you."

She beamed at the compliment. "Favorite color", she moved on.

Now, Troy smiled. "It used to be red, but then I met you and found that brown is beautiful color. Especially in your eyes. What's yours?"

"Blue/gray. Just like your eyes." She flushed deep red as she said it.

Troy tried not to laugh, but she was too cute. "Favorite food", he moved on to distract himself.

"Steak quesadillas", she answered with a smile. "You?"

Troy smiled too. Her smile did that to him. "Steak", he paused. "Specifically, my dad's steaks."

They laughed and talked for a long time, eating and enjoying their time together. Before either of them were ready, Gabriella looked at the time. It was one thirty.

"I have to get back to work", she said reluctantly.

Troy nodded. "I can't belive no one has come looking for me", he commented.

Gabriella laughed. "What will they have done without their fearless leader?"

Troy laughed a little, but then, suddenly, his face was covered in mock fear. "Hopefully the building is still standing."

Gabriella laughed as they got up to pay for their meal. She tried tl pay for her half, but Troy refused. "I got it, Brie", was all he said.

She smiled. "Okay", she relentled. When they got outside she continued their game of "getting to know you". "Do you have any hidden talents?"

Troy smiled. "You've already heard me sing. I play guitar also."

"You have a great voice. Will you sing for me now?"

Troy thought quickly and went through the music on his phone, finding the song he wanted he smiled and turned it up as he began to sing: _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart; without saying a word you can light up the dark; Try as I may I could never explain; what I hear when you don't say a thing; The smile on my face let's me know that you need me; There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me; a touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall; yeah you say best when you say nothing at all._

Gabriella smiled at the words. He was singing what she felt. "Who is this", she wanted to know. She was going to download the song later.

"This is the great Keith Whitley", Troy said with a smile and continued singing: _All day long I can hear people talking out loud; but when you hold me near you drowned out the crowd; old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine._

As the chorus began again they walked up to her office building. Her disappointment showed. "To be continued", she said smiling sadly.

Her said smile faded to a look of wonder as he walked into her space and swept her hair out of her face. "Now that Leo knows about me, can I call you tonight?"

Her real smile appeared again and she nodded. "Please", she said. "I hated not talking to you last night."

Troy's heart soared at the knowledge that she missed their nightly conversation too, but it scared him that they seemed to need each other already. He chose not to dwell on that deciding it was too soon to worry without cause. Pushing his thoughts aside, Troy kisse her one more time. "Bye", he whispered still close. "Have a good afternoon."

"Bye", she whispered turning to walk inside. She smiled bigger because she could feel him watching her. At the elevator, she turned back and waved at him. Troy waved back and smiled in return before he turned to get in his truck. He took a deep breath and let his smile consume his face. He finally let himself admit that he was falling head over heels in love with Ms. Gabriella Montez.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of Gabriella's day was a blur. She had a consultation with a woman and her daughter, who did not like her father's new girlfriend's son. Gabriella wasn't sure about it so she looked into the divorce circumstances. However, now she was headed home. As she drove, Gabriella prepared herself for the conversation she wanted to have with Leo.

She was not going to let her brother bully Troy out of her life. She loved that Leo wanted to protect her, but he didn't have to protect her from Troy. Gabriella felt that in her bones. Troy was one of a kind. He and Ethan deserved all the happiness in the world and she wanted to give it to them. No matter what it cost her. She also knew that, no matter what she said, she would never date a man her family didn't like. She wanted, no needed, Leo to like Troy.

When she pulled into the parking lot at her apartment building, Gabriella took a deep breath to fortify herself. When she was ready, she got out of her sky blue Volkswagen convertible Beetle Bug and walked inside. She walked up a half flight of stairs and down to the second door. She opened the door and walked in.

"Leo! I'm home", she called.

Leo came around the corner from the kitchen. "Hey sis", he greeted her as if he hadn't found her with a man this afternoon. "How was the rest of your day", he continued casually.

Gabriella looked at her brother like he had two heads. "It was good", she answered slowly.

"What", Leo asked with laughter in his words as he walked into the living room with a plate of enchiladas.

"I expected you to all but attack me when I came in", she said.

Leo sat down to watch a baseball game. "I'm not gonna attack you", he said turning to face her during a commercial. "To be honest, I was really just hurt that you never mentioned to me that you were interested in anyone."

Gabriella released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm sorry", she apologized. "That wasn't my intention. I really like him", she smiled as she said it. "I don't want to ruin it. I was afraid you would scare him off."

Leo laughed. "I promise I won't hurt him, sis. Unless he hurts you. Then, he's a dead man."

Gabriella just shook her head and tried not to laugh. "After you left we were talking", she began. "Troy doesn't drink, so I thought we could have a cookout instead. Just us, Troy and Ethan."

That was Leo's opening. This whole ready made family worried him for his sister. "I thought you were getting to know each other. You said it was new. If it's not serious yet, why has he introduced you to his son?"

"Ethan was my client not that long ago. That's how we met. Troy brought Ethan to me. He felt that Ethan needed his own lawyer. Troy's ex wife was trying to take Ethan away from him, but Ethan wants to be with Troy. So, I went on visits to both homes. It was clear that the former Mrs. Bolton was not a fit mother, so when we went to court, I told the judge what I saw, what Ethan wants and what I recommended. The judge saw it our way and Troy was awarded full custody", Gabriella explained matter-of-factly. She thought she wasn't giving away her emotions, but Leo saw through it.

"So, how long did it take for you to fall in love with him", he asked not beating around the bush.

Gabriella smiled at her brother's directness. "Not long", she answered honestly. "You know how I feel about kids." Leo nodded and she continued. "When they were in my office the first time I saw Troy's love for his son, but for all I knew it could have been an act. When I went for a surprise visit, I saw his words in action. He was attentive and loving, listening to everything Ethan said with real interest. Troy was born to be a father." Sighing she looked at her brother and smiled. She had been in her own world, remembering that first dinner. "When I met his ex wife I saw exactly what Troy and Ethan described. She was selfish and she made it clear that she didn't care to be around her son. It was just sad, but in the middle of all the sadness Troy quietly captured my heart. We exchanged phone numbers and started talking. Now, we talk everyday and we talk about any and every thing. We talk about our days, our work. I used to be careful about discussing cases, but I find myself talking my problems out with him and he helps me. Troy talks to me too. I don't exactly know how architecture works, but it helps him to talk out loud and he comes to his own conclusions." She smiled as she thought about all the times, in the last two weeks, that it had happened. She thought it was cute every single time. Troy Bolton was stealing her heart little by little, and she didn't care. She let him have it. Gabriella was so excited to see where this relationship could lead. "So", she started, getting back to the original topic of conversation. "Will you go to his house with me for a cookout?"

Leo smiled. He could never deny his sister anything. Especially, seeing how much it meant to her. "If that's what you want", he agreed. "But, why doesn't he drink?" Leo wasn't sure he could trust a man that couldn't throw back a few beers with him.

"Troy is a Christian", Gabriella defended her man. "He doesn't believe in drinking to get drunk. He won't go to the bar to be around drunkards and he doesn't drink around Ethan, but he might have a beer on a Friday night, after Ethan goes to bed."

That made sense to Leo. He nodded. "I can respect that. What is Ethan like? Does he like you?" Leo wanted to make sure his sister wasn't just fawning over a man and not paying attention to the boy's feelings.

"Ethan is a sweet boy. He loves me as much as I am coming to love him." She saw Leo's skeptical look. "Unfortunately, Ethan understands that his parents can not be together. He doesn't even want to be around his mother. Troy told me that Ethan said he likes that I make his daddy happy", she smiled at that thought.

Leo smiled too. He liked the kid already. "How old is he?"

Gabriella grinned. She loved talking about Ethan almost as much as she loved talking about Troy. "Five", she answered simply.

Leo nodded. "Can't wait to meet him." Before he went back to his game he added, "the enchiladas are on the stove."

Gabriella's smile got bigger. She loved Leo's enchiladas. "I'm gonna take a shower and text Troy. I'll be out in twenty minutes." She walked to her bedroom and pulled out her phone to send Troy a quick message: _Just got home. Leo said a cookout sounds good._

It was five o'clock in the evening so Gabriella didn't expect to get a response. She went to her dresser and pulled out something comfortable to wear and went to take a shower. As she turned the water on her phone chimed with a text message. She fixed the water the way she liked it before picking up her phone to read his message: _Awesome! We're sitting down to dinner. I miss u. Call you after I get Ethan to bed._

She smiled at that and responded: _Miss u too. Can't wait to hear ur voice! :)_

After that Gabriella put the phone down and stepped into the shower. When she was clean she got out and got into her more comfortable clothes before she walked out for dinner. She fixed a plate and sat down to watch baseball with Leo. As they watched the game the conversation flowed with Leo telling her about all the gossip back in Houston. She enjoyed hearing about how everyone was doing and all the stupid things Leo had done with his friends. It pleased her to know that her mother was getting along well with her grandmother. Abuela Herrera, Maria Montez's mother, was now living with her daughter after the death of both their husbands.

After dinner, the two siblings talked some more, enjoying each other's company, until Gabriella's phone rang around 8:30. "Hello", she said with a broad grin. Leo laughed and got up to do the dishes giving her privacy.

"Good evening, Beautiful", was his flirtatious greeting. "How was your day?"

She sighed. He made feel so loved and cared for. "I had lunch with this really hot architect", she flirted in return. "I was in a really great mood, but my mood was blown by a teenager that hates her father's girlfriend's son."

Troy laughed at the part about himslf, but quickly sobered when she got to what she wanted to talk about. "I'm sorry", he said sincerely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed deeper. "I don't think I'm gonna take the case", she started. "It's not like she's being abused in anyway. This girl lives with her mother because she hates her father's girlfriend's son. I had Maci look into the circumstances of the divorce. It seems like everyone is being nice. The parents just can't be married anymore. They get along better apart. The girl loves her father's girlfriend, but the son is obnoxious. The parents have shared custody, but the girl is fifteen. I think all I can do is remind everyone that she doesn't have to go see her father if she doesn't want to. I could even recommend weekly dinners or outings. That way the girl doesn't have to see the other child."

Troy smiled as he listened to her work things out in her mind. "You'll find a way to give everyone good advise. You're too best. I know that first hand."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you", she said. "I'll figure it out."

"I know you will", he further assured her. "Now", he went on changing the subject. "I was thinking we could do our cookout on Saturday afternoon. Do you volunteer at the ASPCA this weekend?"

"Yeah. Saturday morning. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could come too. It's never too early to teach a child about charity, right?"

Gabriella smiled. He was always thinking of ways to teach his son something new. "Good idea. I'm sure we could find something for the two of you to do."

"What time", was his next question.

"I start at nine. I'll be there until twelve, but they open at eight."

"Awesome", Troy said. He liked the idea of being able to kill two birds with one stone. He would teach his son a good lesson while spending the morning with his lady before he had to share her with her brother and his son. It also amazed him, and slightly scared him, how quickly she had become his lady. He was amazed because just a year ago he was completely heart broken because of Shelby's betrayal. Now, he had the hope of a second chance to get it right. However, that second scared him because his heart wasn't the only one on the line. He had Ethan to think about. His smile widened again thinking about Ethan. He really had nothing to worry about. So far, Ethan loved Gabriella. Troy decided to stop his worrying until he had something to worry about. When silence lasted a little too long he sighed. He wasn't ready to say good night, but he knew he should. "I better let you go", he said reluctantly. "We both have work in the morning. Good night, Beautiful."

Gabriella smiled. She seemed to do that alot lately. She loved that Troy Bolton didn't even have to be in the same house to make her smile. She knew she was cared for in words and deeds. From the flowers to his subtle compliments. Troy Bolton knew how to make her feel loved and cared for. She loved the flowers and compliments, but she knew for sure that he cared when he asked her to let him know she was safely at home. It was just one more thing that reminded her of her father. "Good night, Troy", she said softly before hanging up. She fell asleep with a smile.

 _A/N: I am sorry that it's taken so long for an update. I had some serious writer's block happening. Thank you all for your continued support. Keep reading and don't forget to review. I love the feedback and take the criticism into consideration. If you have any suggestions private message me. Thanks! Happy reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Okay, I'm either crazy or I just love this story and all of you that read it. This is the fourth time I'm trying to type it. Here's hoping it works! I have a thought for you to think about... How do you feel about this becoming a series? I have so many ideas for Troy and Gabriella. I'm not sure I should put it all in one story. PM me with your thoughts. As always... Happy reading and leave a review!

Saturday morning Troy and Ethan were up and about early. They stopped at Dunkin Donuts where Troy got himself and Gabriella a breakfast sandwich and a coffee. For Ethan he got a chocolate donut with sprinkles and a milk. Last night they decided that Troy and Ethan would pick her up and Leo would come over to Troy's house with her car later. Once they got to the apartment Troy let Ethan knock and they smiled when Gabriella answered.

"Good morning ma'am", Troy started teasingly. "We're here to pick you up."

Gabriella smiled, trying not to laugh out loud. "Funny", she started, going with the joke. "I don't recall calling a taxi."

Troy just grinned. He loved a girl that could roll with a joke. "No call necessary ma'am. Men just know when a pretty lady needs a ride." He looked down at Ethan, his little sidekick. "Right Bud?"

"Right Daddy", the boy agreed laughing; thinking that it was all a funny game. He loved seeing his father so happy.

"Well, would you gentlemen like to come in for breakfast", she invited with a smile she couldn't get rid of.

"No need", Troy declined with a straight face. "We picked up breakfast for three."

"Breakfast for three", Gabriella asked feigning jealousy. "Do you have someone else in the truck?" Now she was having fun.

Troy shook his head. Two could play this game. "Ethan, don't we have someone else waiting in the truck?"

Ethan looked up at Gabriella innocently. "Jimmy is waiting, Gabi. We can't leave him alone. He might drive away in the truck."

Gabriella's head whipped up to look at Troy. "You left the keys in hour truck with someone that might drive it away? Are you crazy?" She was almost frantic as she grabbed her bag and phone before she ran out the door to the street.

Troy and Ethan walked out slower as Troy could not control his laughter. By the time the Bolton men got to the street, Gabriella was leaning against the truck with her arms crossed over her chest giving Troy an evil look causing him to fly into another fit of laughter. He managed to unlock the doors as he stumbled over to the driver's side. Ethan and Gabriella went over to the passenger side where she helped him inside before climbing in herself. She reached for her coffee and breakfast sandwich enjoying it as Troy drove. Half way to the animal shelter she finally spoke.

"That was not nice, Troy Bolton."

Troy tried not to laugh again, but his smirk gave him awah and she smacked his arm. "Ow", he cried. "Don't abuse the driver!"

"You deserve it", she shot back holding back her own laughter.

A couple of hours later, Troy and Gabriella were having fun watching Ethan play with the puppies at the shelter. They had cleaned cages, fed and bathed the animals and now Troy and Gabriella were rewarding Ethan's hard work by letting him play with the puppies. The shelter had gotten a litter of puppies and a mama just days ago. The puppies were estimated to be about four weeks, not yet ready to leave their mama, but the woman who ran the shelter was willing to let people look at them and put one on hold if someone was interested. They were adorable German Shepherd/retriever mixes. Troy fell in love instantly having always wanted a German Shepherd himself, but this dog was to be Ethan's so Troy left the choice to his son. Ethan played with the pups for a long time before he walked over to Troy with one little dog following close behind him.

"I like this one, Daddy", he said sitting in Troy's lap as the loppy earred pup scampered up into Ethan's lap.

Troy smiled. He liked the brown and black pup too. "We can tell Miss Janet, Bud, but we can't take...", he lifted the dog to see what it was. Male or female. "Him. We can't take him for a few more weeks."

"Why not", Ethan questioned, not being defiant, but genuinely curious.

"He needs a few more weeks to grow and feed from his mama", Gabriella answered only just realizing that Ethan might not want to think about the word "mama" yet. "But he'll be ready for your birthday", she finished quickly.

No sadness came and that idea made Ethan very happy. He and his puppy went off to play a little longer. Twenty minutes later, the three left and headed back to the Bolton's house. Gabriella asked if they should stop on the way so that she could get anything they might have forgotten, but Troy claimed to have everything under control. When they got back to the house Gabriella tried to help, but they would not hear of it, so she just sat back and enjoyed watching Troy grill masterfully. She had always found a man that could grill incredibly sexy.

A little while later Leo texted saying he had arrived. Troy told her to tell him to come around the house to the backyard. As Leo did so, Troy smiled at his expression of awe at the sight of the colonial style home. The men smiled at each other when their eyes met.

"Nice place", Leo said simply.

"Thanks man." Troy went back to his cooking after his eyes scanned the yard for Ethan. He smiled contently and went back to work.

Leo opened a six pack of beers and took out a long neck bottle for himself before pulling out the other six pack he had. "I got you those wine coolers you like, sis", he said showing her.

"Thanks", Gabriella said with a smile.

Coming out onto the porch of the tree house, Ethan noticed the newcomer, but did not come down. Troy noticed and smiled as he motioned for Ethan to come say hello. Obediently, Ethan came down, but he did so cautiously.

"It's okay, Bud", Troy said gently. "This is Gabi's brother, Leo. Can you say hi?"

"Hey there, Champ", Leo greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Hi", Ethan returned the greeting shyly.

Troy smiled with pride. "It's time to eat, Bud. Do you need to go wash up?" Ethan showed his father his hands. Troy inspected them closely and smiled. "Clean enough", he declared and ruffled his son's hair. "Do you want a cheeseburger or a hot dog?"

Ethan thought about that seriously causing the Montezes to have to cover their mouths so they wouldn't laugh out loud. "A cheeseburger", he finally decided.

"What about you two", Troy asked Gabriella and Leo knowing full well that they wer trying not to laugh at Ethan's innocence and needed a minute to collect themselves.

Gabriella gave him a look and then took a deep breath before she said, "I'll take a burger too."

Then Troy looked at Leo. "I'll have a couple hot dogs, man", he answered.

They all sat down around the outside dinning set. Leo went to reach for a hot dog until he noticed Ethan with his hands folded and his head bowed. The older man followed suit while Troy and Gabriella shared a smile. He took her hand just before they bowed their own heads. Finally, Troy prayed. "Thank you, Father, for this beautiful day. Thank you for new friends, our health and for this food that you've provided for us. May it be a nurishment to our bodies. Bless our bodies to Your service. Amen."

"Amen", everyone else echoed.

Everyone dug into their food and the Montezes were very complimentary of Troy's grilling skills.

"This burger is delicious, Troy", Gabriella said with a smile in his direction.

Troy turned a light shade of red as all he wanted in that moment was to kiss her. "Thanks", he said quietly.

After dinner, Troy brought out a desert his mother provided for today. "Ethan", he called to the boy in the tree house. "I've got Nana's apple pir for desert!"

The mention of his grandmother's apple pie had Ethan climbing down his latter as fast as he could. "Do we have ice cream to go with it", he asked as he ran up to the table.

Troy whipped out the ice cream from behind his back. "Of course we do", he said with a smile.

Ethan happily climbed up into a chair. Troy cut everyone a piece of Lucille's pie and dished out ice cream for whoever wanted some. As they ate, Troy turned to Leo.

"How long are you staying in town", he asked.

Gabriella looked up interested in the answer to Troy's question. Leo smiled at her weakly. He knew his sister loved it when he visited, and he hated to see her sad, but he had to get back to work, not to mention his mother and grandmother. "I'm gonna leave sometime tomorrow", he said looking at Gabriella. He looked at Troy when he continued, "I have work on Monday."

Gabriella hated to see Leo leave, but he was right. "There's Mami and Abuela too", she added knowing that Leo took his responsibility seriously.

Leo had promised his father that if anything ever happened he would take care of the women of the family. He intended to honor his promise, but look on Gabriella's face killed him. That look had Troy on high alert. He made a mental note to find a way to keep her spirits up this week.

"Well, if you don't have to leave early, how about the two of you come to church in the morning?"

"We might do that", Leo said. Then he looked at Ethan. "That's a cool looking tree house."

Ethan beamed. "Thanks", he said proudly. "Me and Daddy built it last summer. Uncle Chad and Uncle Zeke helped us. Wanna come see it", he asked.

"You gotta finish your pie first", Troy reminded his son gently.

Ethan ate his pie as quickly as he could without choking. Then, he led Leo up the latter into the tree house. As he looked around smiling at all of Ethan's toys littering the floor, Leo was surprised when Ethan spoke.

"Do you think my daddy will marry Gabi?"

Not sure what to say, Leo asked his own question. "Would you be okay with it if he did?"

Ethan laid on the floor, playing with his cars. "I would be okay with it", he confirmed. "Gabi makes Daddy smile"

Leo smiled at the boy. "Your daddy makes Gabi happy too", he couldn't deny that.

Back at the table, Troy had an idea. "I've been thinking", he started.

"Yeah", Gabriella responded wondering where this would go.

"We haven't gone out on a real date yet."

Gabriella smiled. She loved thinking that he may have been thinking about her. "No, we haven't", she agreed.

"How would you like to remedy that this weekend", Troy asked, smiling into her eyes.

Gabriella's smile got bigger. "What about Ethan", she asked not wanting to get ahead of herself.

Troy lifted her hand to his lips. "I'm pretty sure my parents would happily watch him." He kissed her hand and then pulled her over into his lap for a kiss to her sweet lips. When he pulled away, Troy laid his forehead to her own and whispered, "Friday night. I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Sounds perfect", Gabriella replied quietly with a smile.

After that, Troy and Gabriella couldn't keep the stupid grins off their faces. Leo and Ethan both noticed, but Ethan was too young to understand and Leo chose not to comment until he had his sister alone. At the end of the night, after consuming five beers to Troy's one, Leo let Gabriella drive home. She took her keys and unlocked the car for him as she stood at Troy's door. Ethan had already gone upstairs for the night so the two adults stood alone at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good night, my Beauty", Troy said quietly as one hand stroked her cheek and the other stroked across her hand.

"Good night", she replied staring into his hypnotizing blue eyes. She watched in awe as his head came down and his lips tookbhers in a gentle, loving kiss.

When they pulled away neither one took their eyes off the other as she stepped out of his space and out of the house. Troy stood in the door way and watched as she got into the car and drove away. He sighed deeply as he closed the door and smiled. Friday night could not come fast enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hey! It has been a crazy summer. I wasn't home for two months! I'm home now, so I'm hoping I'm home for a while and I'll update. So here's the next chapter. Happy reading!

Sunday morning the Montez siblings got up and went to church. Leo was taken aback when he realized that his sister was driving as if she knew exactly where she was going; as if it was second nature. When they got to church, Leo found himself impressed by Troy's musical ability, but what surprised him more was the comfortable way Troy came back to sit with Gabriella. he had gotten off the stage and went directly to sit with her. Then, he wrapped his arm around her as if he did it all the time. Furthermore, Gabriella sunk back into his arms as if she belonged there.

After church, Gabriella and Leo were getting ready to go when Ethan and Troy came out. Ethan ran to them giving them each a hug. Leo recognized Troy's need to talk to Gabriella, so he volunteered to take Ethan to the truck. As the two walked away Troy pulled Gabriella to himself.

"How's my girl today", he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella smiled stupidly. That was the first time he called her his girl, but she liked it. Despite her joy of this revelation, Gabriella was honest. "Sad", she started. "I love my job, but I miss my family."

He held her tight and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Call me after he leaves. If you need me to come over I will."

She pulled away and looked at him in awe. "What about Ethan? Band practice?"

Troy stroked her cheek. "My parents would happily watch Ethan and I'm the band leader. If I need to cancel practice to be with my girl, I will."

"Okay", was all she could say.

They stood and kissed for a few minutes until they remembered Ethan and Leo. "I better get back to my son so you can take your brother home", Troy said reluctantly. He walked back to the truck, but stood and watched as Leo walked to Gabriella's car and waved as they drove out of the parking lot.

Gabriella called late that afternoon. Troy could hear the sadness in her voice, but she insisted that she was alright. Troy didn't believe her, but he could also hear her need for space, so he respected that.

Monday morning, on his way to work, Troy called the flower shop to order magnolias for Gabriella. After he ordered the roses, when they had talked, he asked her what her favorite flowers were and she had confessed that as much as she was touched that he would send her roses, her favorites were magnolias. On the card, he had the girl write: For my girl. I won't leave.

That was eight thirty. A half hour later, Gabriella was getting on the elevator at the office building when the flower delivery guy was getting off. She smiled at him thinking nothing of it as they passed each other. When she got off the elevator on the third floor, Gabriella was met by Maci, who was all smiles.

"Good morning, Maci", Gabriella greeted her friend and secretary.

"Good morning yourself", Maci said. She was about to burst and Gabriella shook her head as Maci followed her to her office.

Gabriella stopped in her office door. First, she was shocked, but then a smile spread across her face as she walked to her desk to smell the magnolias sitting there brightening up the room. She found the card and almost melted into a puddle on the floor. Maci watched all of this with a smirk on her face. The expression on her face caused Taylor to stop to see what was going on.

"What's going on here", she asked no one in particular.

Maci almost laughed out loud. "Gabi's got that man of hers sending her flowers every week", she announced teasing her boss.

"It's only happened twice", Gabriella interjected.

"What man", Taylor was lost. They shared an office, but sometimes it was weeks before Taylor had time to talk to her friend. Clearly she had missed something significant. "The guy we saw at Zarah's a few weeks ago", she clarified.

"Yes", Gabriella confirmed still smiling at the flowers.

"So now you're dating him? What happened to taking it slow", Taylor asked confused.

"We're not dating. We're talking, but; full disclosure, he is taking me out Friday night." As the words left her mouth her smile got bigger.

Taylor and Maci wanted to laugh, but it had been so long since they had seen her happy that it seemed mean to make fun of her. However, in her mind, Taylor was thinking that she wanted to have a chat with this man.

He needed to know just what kind of baggage he was dealing with and she knew Gabriella hadn't told him yet. She never told anyone. Not even her family had all of the details, but rather than start an argument Taylor just smiled and walked in to hug her friend. She

walked out of the room, but stopped at the door. "I can't wait to meet him", she said casually and, then, she walked out. Maci followed Taylor, and when they were gone Gabriella made a phone call. The phone rang a couple of times before he answered cheerfully.

"Good morning, Beautiful" came Troy's smooth voice. "How's your morning going?"

Gabriella couldn't help, but smile at his casual demeanor. "My morning is going well", she started. "It got even better when I walked in my office a few minutes ago and found magnolias on my desk."

"Magnolias", he acted like he didn't send them. Then he pretended to be upset that someone would send her flowers. "Who sent you magnolias? Do I need to kick somebody's butt?"

Her smile turned to a grin. "I love them, Troy. Thank you."

Troy made a note to himself to send her flowers every week. "It's my pleasure, Ms. Montez." Suddenly he had an idea. "What are you doing Wednesday night?"

Her grin got wider. "Nothing", she said. "But, I thought you wanted to go out on Friday night."

"We will, but my friends and I are getting together Wednesday night. Ethan will be at Mission Kids and I get some adult time."

Gabriella's face was starting to hurt with all her smiling. "You want me to meet your friends?"

Troy grinned. "You've already met a few of them. Everyone else wants to meet you. They don't believe that I actually found someone."

Gabriella laughed loudly at that not believing it at all. "So what do I need to bring?"

"We're just gonna hangout at the church that night. I'm cooking out; making burgers. Sharpay is bringing salad, Martha **is** making her famous mac'n'cheese, Kelsi is making potato salad, Chad is useless so he always brings soda and Zeke is making a cake" , he ran off the list of the things everyone was bringing. "This is your first time, though, so you don't have to bring anything if you don't want to."

"Nonesense", she exclaimed. "Of course I have to bring something." She thought about it for a minute. "I'll make my Mami's famous chocolate chip cookies", she decided.

Troy laughed at her excitement. He found it endearing. "Sounds good", he said loving how happy she was. "I'll pick you up around five on Wednesday."

"Perfect", she said smiling.


	16. 16

The next two days were full of court appearances and deadlines to meet. Both Troy and Gabriella were exhausted, but that didn't take away from their excitement to see each other and hangout with Troy's friends. Gabriella was exhausted after her long day. She trudged to her car barely managing to stay upright. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that she would see Troy soon.

Gabriella climbed into her car and drove to her apartment complex. When she got there twenty minutes later she went inside directly to the elevator. She pressed the button to summon the car and waited impatiently. When it got to her Gabriella hurried inside and pressed the button for the eighth floor. Once she got to her floor and inside her spacious apartment, Gabriella hurried to her closet in search of the perfect outfit. She wanted something sassy and sweet, but also appropriate for the setting. It took her a minute, but she finally pulled out a lace baby doll top and a pair of jean shorts with tan gladiator sandals. Chadwent into the bathroom and set to work giving herself beach curls and a natural look for her make-up. "Perfect", she said smiling into the mirror. She fixed her lip gloss and headed toward the kitchen, but detoured to the door when a knock echoed through the apartment. Gabriella smiled at the sight of Troy in his own jean shorts and white under shirt with a plaid button up over it. "Hi", she mumbled grinning. She turned a light shade of red as Troy looked her over bottom to top.

"Hi", he finally replied when their eyes met. They smiled at each other for a few minutes until Troy remembered his son in the truck. "We gotta get going", he said taking her hand. "Ethan is waiting in the truck."

"I just need to get the brownies from the kitchen and grab my purse, then I'll be ready to go."

"Fine", Troy said quietly as he took hold of her hips and brought her close. "But first, I need to do something", he said just before he kissed her firmly. "Are you ready to go", he asked when he pulled away.

"Ready as I'll ever be", she repli we f nervously.

Troy pulled her close again and kissed her softly this time. He took his time with this kiss conveying that it would all be okay because he would be there. When he pulled away again he stared down at her stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. "They'll love you, Brie", he assured her.

"How do you know", she challenged him knowing in her heart that she would ruin things before they had a chance to become anything.

Troy ran his fingers down her arm until he grasped her hand gently. "They'll love you", he repeated. "Because you make me happy. Now", he continued. "Let's get going."

She nodded and Troy turned to walk out the door. She followed him, but all the while her mind was screaming at her. She kept hearing Martin. He was reminding her of how much of a screw up she was. How good she was a ruining every good thing in her life. The same torment she endured everytime she got close to someone.

While she battled the turmoil raging in her mind, Gabriella didn't notice that they had made it out to Troy's truck until he was opening the door and offering his hand to help her inside. She climbed inside and when she was settled Gabriella turned to look at Ethan. "Hey Ethan", she greeted. "How was school today?"

Ethan launched into the story of his day and all the things he did with his best friend, Zane. Gabriella listened intently appearing to be incredibly interested making Troy smile. He loved how well his girl got along with his little boy. He listened to the conversation all the while thinking how perfect this moment was.

"Daddy", Ethan broken into Troy's thoughts. "Who's teaching us tonight?"

"Ms. Charlene", Troy answered. "Aunt Martha is hangout with the adults tonight."

"I love Aunt Martha", Ethan continued. "But I like when Ms. Charlene teaches too."

"Aunt Martha loves you too, Buddy", Troy said smiling. He loved his sweet little boy.

"Daddy", Ethan came again. Troy looked at him through the rear view mirror. "When does tee ball start?"

Troy tried his best not to laugh at his son's enthusiasm. "After Mother's Day, Bud."

"When is that", came the next question.

"Mother's Day is in three weeks. The day after that is when tee ball starts."

"Yay", Ethan cheered from his booster seat. "Are you gonna coach me, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Bud. I'm gonna help Uncle Chad."

"Yay", the boy cheered again.

Troy and Gabriella laughed loving Ethan's excitement as Troy turned the truck into the church parking lot. Troy climbed out of the truck and walked around to the other side. He opened Ethan's door first and let the boy escape into the church looking for his Uncle Chad. Then he opened Gabriella's door. He gave her a hand climbing down to the ground and took the opportunity to steal a kiss while they were alone.

"I have to walk Ethan down to his classroom", Troy said not wanting to leave this perfect moment. "Do you want to walk with us?"

"Sure I'll walk with you. Will Ms. Charlene be there?"

Troy smiled suppressing a laugh. "Yeah. Mama D will be there."

Troy took her hand and as they walked inside Gabriella said, "That's cute, how you refer to her as Mama D."

Troy stopped halfway across the parking lot. "She's like my second mom", he explained. "The Danforth's and my parents have been friends since college. My mom and Mama D got pregnant only a few weeks apart. Chad and I were born three weeks apart. We've been inseparable since he was born and, just like my parents, the Danforths have been there for me through this entire divorce. I don't know what I would have done without them. Uncle Charlie would pray with me, he and my dad would take me fishing and join Chad and I for two on two games at the park or we would all go out to eat just so that I would have someone to listen to me when I was frustrated and ready to give up. They are as much my family as anyone could be."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes thinking about the heartache he must have endured during that time, but she was thankful that he had such wonderful people around him to help him through. Not knowing what else to do, she went up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. "I'm glad you have them", she whispered.

Troy's arms went, instictively around her waist to hold her close. He kissed her cheek gently just before he pulled away and took her hand again. He guided her through the church to a gym where they found Ethan playing with Chad, Zeke, Zane and Harper, Sharpay's little girl and her husband Brooks.

"Hey everybody", Troy greeted.

The adults all smiled in Troy's directions having already been told by Ethan that he was talking to Gabriella and the children all ran to him giving hugs.

"Daddy", Ethan began tugging on Troy's jeans. "Uncle Zeke and Uncle Brooks are cheating. They put Zane and Harper on their shoulders to play basketball, but Uncle Chad won't put me on his. Can I ride on your shoulders?"

Troy messed with Ethan's hair and then lifted him up to sit on his shoulders. "Yay", Ethan cheered as Troy jogged over to where Zeke and Brooks were playing with Zane and Harper.

Gabriella watched them as she stood by the big double doors. She laughed as she listened to Ethan's happy giggles as Troy ran up to the hoop for Ethan to put the ball in. She loved how good Troy was with Ethan. It was rare to see a man so caring and devoted to his child. Gabriella's thoughts began to run wild until Zarah and Sharpay motioned for her to join them.

"Hey, Gabriella. I'm Zarah. Zeke's wife", she introduced herself and offered her hand. "And this is Sharpay. She sings with Troy in the praise band."

"Nice to officially meet you", Sharpay greeted ad she took Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella smiled too nervous that she might mess up. "Hi", was all she could say, but she had nothing to fear. Seeing her fear, Troy ran over.

"Hey", he said smiling. "I think we better get the kids down to class."

Everyone agreed and gathered their children. They went downstairs as a group and seeing them all Charlene smiled.

"We've got the mini Wildcats for ya, Mama", Chad announced.

Charlene laughed as she walked to her son to give him a hug. "Let's just hope they don't cause as much trouble as you all did."

The group started to laugh until theythey realized what she said. "That was the boys, Mama." Sharpay threw her friends under the bus.

"Excuse me. As I recall it wad your idea to send Ms. Darbus those flowers from Mr. Matsui", Chad pointed out as Zeke and Troy agreed and crossed their arms over their chests while Brooks laughed.

"Ms. D needed some excitement of n her life", Sharpay justified with a grin.

Charlene shook her head at the group. "You're all crazy", she declared.

The Wildcats laughed. "But you love us", Troy reminded her.

"Yeah, I do", Charlene agreed. "Now get out of here."

Troy waved goodbye. "We'll be out back. Send the kids out after class", he instructed.

"Will do", Charlene called to their retreating backs.

As they got back upstairs, Troy turned to his friends. "Guys do you wanna come help me get the cooler and stuff from my truck?" The men all agreed so Troy turned to the girls. "You girls can take Gabriella out to the picnic area."

The girls agreed. Sharpay and Zarah gave their husbands kisses. Troy didn't want to let go of Gabriella's hand. Instead he pulled her close and gently kissed her cheek. They pulled apart reluctantly and just looked into each other's eye until Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. The Wildcats smirked, sending looks to each other and barely covering their laughter. The boys turned to walk away and Chad threw his arm around Troy's shoulders.

"Tell us, Captain", he started casually. "What's going on with you and the pretty lawyer?"

Troy smirked in return. "First, the pretty lawyer has a name. Her name is Gabriella. Second, nothing is going on. We're just getting to know one another. That's it."

The guys all laughed. "Liar", Brooks challenged. "You barely wanted to leave her side. You can't tell us you're not head over heels in love with her."

Troy didn't say a word. He didn't need to. His silence said everything.

On the other side of the church a similar conversation was taking place as the women set up the side dishes. "Tell us Gabriella. What's going on with you and Troy", Sharpay asked. She wanted to know everything, because Troy wouldn't tell her anything.

"Nothing is going on", Gabriella claimed.

"Nothing", Sharpay asked.

"Didn't seem like nothing", Zarah stirred the pot.

Gabriella smiled. "We're getting to know each other", was all she would give them.

"Well", Sharpay jumped in again. "I've known Troy since the sixth grade. So, let me tell you, I haven't seen him this happy since high school."

Gabriella's smile got bigger. It made her feel good to know that Troy's friends noticed that he was happier. Her smile stretched off her face when she looked up and noticed Troy coming back. The men sat down a cooler with ice, sweet tea, hot dogs and hamburgers. Chad came over with cups, plastic ware and paper plates.

Troy grabbed two cups, filled them with ice and opened the cooler. He poured two cups of tea and brought one around the table to Gabriella. He bent down to kiss her cheek, but walked away before she could say anything, not wanting to interrupt her conversation. Gabriella took a sip of her tea and then looked at the girls around her. They were both smiling hugely at her.

"What", she asked trying not to laugh at them.

"That's not nothing", Sharpay said with a grin. "That", she continued as she waved her finger in the air. "Is most definitely something."

Gabriella bit her lip, unsure.

"Troy Bolton doesn't just bring girls to picnics or bring them tea and kiss their cheek", Zarah explained. "There is a reason for everything he does."

This got Gabriella thinking. Maybe it was time to slow things down. He hardly knew her, and once he did, who knew if he would want to continue to know her. If he knew the real her he may turn and run. That thought broke Gabriella's fragile heart, but she refused to think about it now. Now, she was having fun getting to know Troy's friends.

"Hey", someone called from the gym door.

Everyone looked up and broke out in smiles. "The gang's all here", Troy said as four more people walked up. Two women and two men.

"Late as usual, Ryan", Sharpay called.

"Sorry, sis. Kelsi couldn't decide between potato salad and macaroni salad", Ryan said as he dodged a smack from the woman who must be Kelsi.

"And what's your excuse, Jason", Chad asked the other man.

Jason pulled back from hugging Troy and smiled. "Martha couldn't decide what to wear."

Matha pushed her husband from the side. "We have a guest tonight", Martha explained glaring at him. "I wanted to make a good impression."

Troy smiled as he walked to where Gabriella sat. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Well", he started. "So far the impression must be good. She hasn't ran yet."

Gabriella put her hand over his and smiled. "I can't go anywhere, Troy. You're my ride."

"Oh!" Everyone laughed at Troy's shocked face.

"So, that's how it is", he asked. Gabriella only smiled making Troy's heart stop, but to cover his reaction he cleared his throat and said, "Alright! Now that everybody's here let's pray so we can eat when the food is done." The Wildcats gathered around and bowed their heads. Then, Troy began to pray. "Heavenly Father, we thank You fot this day and the food we are about to eat. We thank You for good friends and fellowship, and we ask that You be with us as we all travel home later this evening. Amen."

The sentiment was echoed and the group seperated. The boys all went to the grill to watch Troy grill. The girls sat around the table to chat.

"Hi. I'm Kelsi Evans", the small girl with glasses introduced offering her hand. Gabriella shook it as the other woman spoke.

"I'm Martha Cross. We met when you came to pick up Ethan with Troy from Sunday School." Martha offered her hand with a smile.

"I remember", Gabriella replied. "Ethan loves you."

That made Martha's smile grow. "He's a sweet boy."

"Like his daddy", Sharpay pointed out.

"Troy has done a fantastic job with him", Gabriella agreed as she looked over at the man. She caught his eye and a shiver went down her spine when he smiled and winked at her. They held eye contact for a second until Gabriella turned back to the girls. She turned to Martha and Kelsi. "So, tell me, how do you guys know Troy?"

Kelsi giggled. "We've all known each other since high school", she explained.

"Except Brooks and Zarah", Sharpay continued. "Zeke and I were dating until we went to college. Then I went to the University of Albuquerque and met Zarah in the drama department and she introduced me to Brooks. I invited them to stay with me and my family for Thanksgiving one year and I introduced Zarah to Zeke." She smiled at the memory. "The rest is history."

Gabriella was impressed. "That wasn't at all weird for you to introduce another woman to your ex boyfriend", she asked not sure that she could do it.

Sharpay laughed a little and shook her head. "Zeke and I were friends before we dated. I've always ever wanted the best for him."

At the mention of his name Zeke came over to listen. "Giving a history lesson, Sharpay", he asked.

The blode beauty shook her head. "Just explaining the group dynamics."

Zeke nodded and went to his wife rubbing her shoulder gently. Zarah looked up at him and smiled prompting Zeke to bend down and peck her lips. Troy watched wishing he had a girl that he could do that with. His eyes went to Gabriella without thought hoping that she was the girl that could heal his heart.


	17. Thoughts

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I feel like it's been forever. Sorry about the slow updates. Summer has been crazy, but never fear, the updates should be pretty regular now. At least for the foreseeable future. Don't make fun, I just figured out how to name my chapters so I'll try to name them from now on.This chapter is short. It's sort of a lead in to the next chapter. Happy reading!

The evening had been perfect. Gabriella had gotten along wonderfully with the Wildcats. Troy could feel himself falling harder for her every second. It seemed fast in his mind, but his heart told him it was right. However, something felt off tonight. She seemed off to him, like she was in her head, but he had no idea what could be on her mind. He hoped he wasn't wrong in what he had been feeling. They still had a date on Friday night. That would be the night he investigated this feeling he had, but he remained optimistic about what could be. For now, he drove her home.

They drove in a happy silence; not speaking, but holding hands. Ethan was asleep behind them. When he pulled up to her building, Troy looked back at his son and saw him peacefully sleeping. He sighed and smiled at Gabriella. He climbed out of the truck and walked around to her side opening the door for her. He helped her down and smiled down at her when she made it to the ground.

"This is where I leave you", he said regretfully wishing he could walk her to her door like a normal date. He comforted himself with the knowledge that Friday night would be Ethan free. As soon as that thought entered his mind he felt instantly guilty, but the man in him could not wait to walk her to the door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Gabriella's words brought Troy out of his thoughts. "I'm glad you had fun", he hastily replied shaking his head free of his thoughts. He smiled when he added, "I'm sorry if the girls seemed pushy."

Gabriella laughed. Troy loved that sound. "No. They weren't pushy. They just want your happiness", she said lacing their fingers together. Then, going up on her toes, she pressed a gentle kiss to his perfect lips. "Good night, Troy", she whispered when she went down off her toes. She smiled at his speechlessness, and then turned to go inside the building.

Troy's words seemed to be stuck in his chest. He didn't find his breath until Gabriella was inside, but he still whispered, "Good night, Sweetheart", then he got back in the truck.

As he turned the vehicle back on and the engine rumbled to life Ethan woke up. "Where's Gabi", he asked confused.

"She just went inside, Sleepy Boy", Troy answered with a smile. Ethan only nodded as he feel back to sleep. Troy smiled as he turned around and pulled out of his parking spot.

He drove home with the music on low, needing at least a little noise. He quietly sang along to all his favorite classics until one particular song came on. "You Had Me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney came one and immediately he envisioned that first meeting with Gabriella. He was stressed that day, worried about Ethan and a custody battle, but the moment she spoke the whole world stopped. She really did have him from hello.

 _Well, you had me from "Hello"_

 _I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

 _You won me, it was over from the start._

 _You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

 _I never even had a chance you know?_

 _You had me from "Hello_

He did not feel love start to grow in that moment, but it did start after that first afternoon at the church. They had started talking every evening after that, and the more he got to know her the more Troy felt himself falling for Gabriella Montez. Tonight he could feel the lobe groeing more as he watched her with his friends and Ethan.

He loved how she was with Ethan. It seemed so effortless, and he could tell that his son loved the attention. At one point, she even cut Ethan a piece of cake without thought. The boy had been asking Troy to do it, but Troy was deep in conversation with Chad. Gabriella saw what Ethan wanted so she smiled at him aand said, "is Daddy not listening, Ethan?"

Hearing his name Troy had turned around. He watched as she said, "how about I help you, because it looks like Daddy is busy." Ethan had nodded with a smile as Gabriella gave him a small piece of cake and Troy felt his heart bursting in his chest. He physically rubbed it even as Chad laughed having just watched the scene himself. He didn't say a word, none of the Wildcats did, even though they all knew Troy's divorce was not yet final. It seemed everyone approved of the new woman in Troy's life. The thought made him smile.

Now, he could turn his attention to the future and plan his date with Gabriella. He liked the idea of a picnic. He liked a night time picnic even better. Then his smile broadened as a really good idea occurred to him. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before Brock Evans answered.

"Hello", he greeted.

"Brock, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time", Troy said having just realized that it was a little late, just past 8:30.

"No, it's fine", Brock assured.

"Good", Troy said with a smile. "I have a favor to ask."

Brock chuckled. "Anything. What do you need Troy?"

"Can I have a picnic on your golf course Friday night", he asked without fear.

Brock chuckled even more. He wasn't mad. He truly didn't mind, because he knew who it was for, and he approved too. Brock had talked to Jack and having the approval in Jack's smile Brock agreed, but he wanted to mess with Troy.

"Isn't that gonna be a late night for Ethan", he asked with a sly grin. "You guys could just stay at Lava Springs."

Troy smiled at the thought and had to agree it was a good idea for Ethan's birthday. "Maybe for his birthday, Brock, but this is for a date."

"Ah, I see", Brock pretended to just understand. "Who's the lucky lady", he asked for confirmation.

"Gabriella Montez", Troy revealed knowing full well that Brock would call his father.

"Ethan's lawyer", Brock faked surprise and pretended to try to remember the name.

"That's the one", Troy confirmed. "We're getting to know one another, and I figure that the quiet of the golf course will be better for that than a noisy restaurant."

"Very good idea", Brock agreed. "Go right ahead. I'll have someone set a picnic out for you after the guests are all done for the day. All you have to do is bring the pretty girl."

Troy turned red, but smiled from ear to ear. It had been a long time since he was this excited about a woman. He just hoped that he didn't mess it up. "Thank you", he said excited about a good night with a pretty girl.

He hung up with Brock and Troy's mind began to turn with ideas. He wanted to buy magnolias. He had sent them to het office on Monday, but he wanted her to have some at home too. Then, he thought that he would make chocolate covered strawberries. She had told him during one of their first conversations that chocolate covered strawberries was her favorite dessert.

Normally he would wish for time to speed up, but right now Friday seemed too far away.


	18. The First Date

Two days had never drug on so long. It seemed like it took Friday forever to get there. Troy couldn't wipe the smile off his face even he wanted to. He couldn't concentrate. He didn't pay attention in meetings. He was just thankful that he wasn't called to a construction site, because all that he saw was Gabriella. He had never been so excited. Not even when he was dating Shelby.

Across town, Gabriella was nervous. The last guy she went out with she had fallen for hard and then, he broke her heart. Troy seemed like a great guy, but so had Martin.

In the beginning, Martin was a perfect gentleman. They dated for all four years of Law school. He said and did all the right things, they were happy. Just before the beginning of their senior year, Gabriella found out she was pregnant. When she told Martin, she could tell that he was less than happy, but he made a show of it for her, and she hoped that his excitement would grow as the baby did, that was not to be. Half way through the school year, when she was five months pregnant, his mother died. Martin took Gabriella home with him for the funeral. His family was happy to meet her, and she liked them too. Except his father who had never liked her for whatever reason. He seemed to believe that Gabriella got pregnant on purpose and got Martin to believe that too.

They went home and he was angry. They argued for days. After a week things seemed to get better until he went out and came home drunk. He started out being sweet, wanting to make love, but he found more beer in the refrigerator and the more drunk he got the more he thought. He started talking about what his dad said again, and the more he thought out loud the more it made sense in his drunken mind. That was the first time he beat her.

At her desk, Gabriella shook her head to clear the thoughts and wiped her tears away. That was a time in her life she tried to forget. She thought she'd been doing a good job of that until she met Troy Bolton. He seemed to be everything Martin was not. He made her feel good. He made her smile. He thought of her and, in the middle of his day, he sent her flowers just to make her smile.

She had found the sweetest man. Now, she needed to find a way to not lose him. Gabriella shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. They hadn't even been on a date yet. Speaking of... she needed to go home and raid her closet. She, possibly, needed to call in reinforcements. She picked up her bag and walked down the hall.

"Maci", she said making the girl jump. "I'm going home early. I have nothing that needs my immediate attention, so I'm going home to get things done", she explained not wanting to tell the secretary that she was going out on a date.

"Okay, Gabs", was all Maci said as she worked on paperwork.

Gabriella was shocked that Maci didn't want to know more, but she didn't argue. She simply left. She made it out to her car and drove out of the parking lot turning on the bluetooth in her car so she could make a phone call. It rang a few times before the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Laicey? It's Gabriella."

"Gabs! How are you? How's Albuquerque treating you?"

Gabriella chuckled. "It's great. Actually I was hoping you weren't busy today. I need help. Can you come here from Santa Fe today?"

Laicey was immediately concerned. "What's wrong Gabs? Is it Martin? Did he find you? I thought Taylor was there with you."

Gabriella was momentarily overwhelmed. "She is, it's not, and nothing is wrong", she answered all of Laicey's questions. "I need your help, because you're the most stylish person I know and I have a date tonight."

Laicey's squeals of joy filled the car making Gabriella laugh. "I'll be there in an hour", she said just before she hung up.

It was actually less than an hour. "You must have sped", Gabriella said when she answered her door fifty minutes later to see her other best friend from college.

"A little", Laicey Jenkins answered with a grin. "I was excited. Someone has a date." She was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she finished.

Gabriella giggled as she hugged her friend. "I missed you Laicey."

Laicey squeezed her tight. "I missed you too, Gabs." She pulled back and pulled Gabriella back toward the hallway. "Now show me to your closet."

Gabriella laughed heartily at that. "Come on", she said stepping in front of Laicey to lead the way.

A few hours later, Laicey stood back to look at her handiwork. She smiled and giggled as Gabriella whinned. "Come on, Lace. I wanna see!"

Laicey laughed. "Okay, okay. Close your eyes." Gabriella did and Laicey turned her around to face the mirror.

Gabriella gasped. "Laicey", she exclaimed. "You're a magician!" She threw her arms around her friend and then looked at herself in the mirror. They found a cream colored three quarter sleeve lace dress with a sweetheat neckline. The dress fell to just above her knees. She wore brown booties and accessorized with a small brown belt and rose gold jewlry. Her makeup was just as beautiful. She wore dark reds looking postively beautiful.

Laicey smiled, pleased with her work. "Girl", she said in awe. "That man won't know what to say." They laughed together until Laicey looked down at her phone to see the time. "I better get going", she said reluctantly. "I need to get home to my husband."

Gabriella smiled. Laicey was fortunate to find a good man. Derek treated her like a queen. Gabriella hoped that she would be that lucky one day. She walked Laicey to the door. "Thank you for your help, Lace." She kissed her friend's cheek. "Give Derek my love."

Laicey nodded as she opened the door. "Keep in touch", she said. "We're not that far apart. Let's not let so much time go by without seeing each other."

Gabriella nodded in return. "Agreed", she responded.

Across town Troy climbed out of his truck and opened the back door for Ethan to jump out. He grabbed Ethan's overnight bag and followed his son, who ran to his grandparents front door. Troy opened the door for Ethan and walked in behind him.

"Mama! We're here", he yelled.

Lucille came around the corner from the kitchen with a laughing Ethan. "Hi Honey. How are you?"

Troy smiled broadly. "I'm good", he said, not willing to give her more. "Thank you for keeping Ethan."

"Of course." Jack came up behind Troy from the living room. "We love keeping our grandson and if it helps our son go out on a date... well, that's even better." He smiled at the end witj repressed laughter.

"How do you know I'm going on a date", Troy asked amazed at how his parents knew everything about his life without him having to tell them.

"Well", Lucille started with a pointed look at her son. "We certainly didn't hear it from you. We have to rely on our friends to tell us."

"I'm sorry, Mama", Troy apologized hearing the sadness in her words. "I didn't mean to keep anything from you, but there really isn't anything to tell... yet."

Hearing that Lucille grinned with rekindled hope. Hope that her son would, once again, be happy. "Have a fun night, Honey", Lucille said giving her baby boy a hug.

"Don't get lost on the golf course, son", was Jack's parting comment as he excepted Ethan's backpack causing Troy to shake his head as he walked out. He climbed back into the truck and drove to a local flower shop.

The girl behind the counter smiled when Troy walked in. "Good evening, sir. How can I help you?"

Troy smiled. "I need a bouquet of magnolias."

The girl's mood deflated a little. She had hoped that he was in to get flowers for his mother, but the specific flower made it obvious that he wanted to please a girl with her favorite flowers. "How many", she asked taking herself out of her thoughts.

Troy took a minute to think. She deserved dozens of flowers all the time, and he had the money to buy them, but he didn't think she would appreciate him throwing around his money like that. "Just a dozen", he told the girl settling for modesty.

The girl put the bouquet together and Troy paid for it before he walked back out to the truck. He looked at his watch and smiling. Running right on time, he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, Troy started the truck and drove to Gabriella's apartment building.

When he got to her building Troy took a second to breathe again and smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He didn't remember being this nervous when he was dating Shelby.

Finally, Troy opened his door and stepped out of his truck. He looked up at the building and reminded himself to breathe. Once he was inside, Troy took the steps up to Gabriella's floor. When he got her door Troy knocked gently and waited not so paitently. He looked down at himself appraising his appearance. He smiled; pleased that he'd gone with his gut to be casual in pair of distressed blue jeans, a white t-shirt, red plaid button up (left open) and his favorite black fish head tennis shoes. Just as he looked up, Gabriella opened the door and Troy's mouth went as dry as dessert.

He was already mesmerized by Gabriella's beauty, but tonight she was on a whole other level. She looked stunning in her cream colored dress. "Wow", was all he could say when he finally spoke.

Gabriella smiled pleased with his reaction. "Thank you", she said quietly.

Troy shook off his shock and remembered the flowers he held. "These are for you", he said as he brought the flowers up into her line of vision.

Gabriella grinned hugely at the sight of the beautiful cream colored magnolias. "Thank you. They're beautiful, Troy."

"Not as beautiful as you", he said reaching for her hand. He brought it up for a kiss and smirked at the sight of her blushing face as they smiled at each other.

They stood there grinning at one another for aa minute before Gabriella pulled herself away to put her flowers in water. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. She locked her door and they were on their way.

Down at the truck, Troy helped her in, closed the door and jogged around to his door. He climbed behind the wheel and they were on their way.

"Where are we going", Gabriella asked as Troy drove out of town.

Troy smiled at her and tried to hide his laughter. "You'll see", he said mysteriously.

She smiled. Clearly he was pleased with himself and she loved seeing how happy his surprise was making him. As much as she wanted to know where they were going, Troy's excitement stopped her from asking. She wouldn't take his excitement away from him, so she sat back and enjoyed the ride.

They rode for an hour before Gabriella looked up and saw the beautiful landscape of Lava Springs Resort and Spa. She gasped at the beauty before her. "Troy this place is gorgeous", she raved.

Troy grinned, pleased that she was pleased. "I'll let Brock know that you like his place."

"Brock", Gabriella questioned. "Your lawyer?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. I've known him all my life. I've been friends with his kids for all my life. We spent a lot of summers here working and playing", Troy explained.

"You worked here", Gabriella was amazed. When Troy nodded she proceeded with her next question. "What did you do?"

"A little bit of everything", he said. "I started in the kitchen. I was a waiter. My best money was made when they asked me to be the assistant golf pro. I gave lessons and caddied. It was fun." Troy told his story as he drove into the resort. He parked his truck and got out. He walked around to open Gabriella's door. He gave her a hand to step down and they walked into the resort.

Troy walked directly to the front desk where a teenage girl handed him the keys to golf cart #14. Gabriella looked at him confused, but Troy didn't bother to explain. He just led her out to the golf carts and helped her on, and drove out to the golf course.

Gabriella watched Troy as he drove and smiled at how safe she felt with him. She said nothing; just trusted that Troy knew where they were going and that she would be safe with him.

Troy did know where they were going. He took her to the most beautiful spot on the golf course, the 4th fairway, where there was a beautiful picnic waiting for them.

"Troy", Gabriella gasped. "I can't believe you did this!"

Troy smiled proud that he'd pulled off the surprise and pleased that she seemed to like it. He stopped the cart beside the table and took out a cooler from the back of the cart. He took out a container and went to get Gabriella.

She walked around the table looking at the shirmp pasta that the kitchen prepared for them. Troy went to a chair and pulled it out for her. As she sat Gabriella shyly said, "thank you." Troy went around and sat in the other chair. "This is beautiful, Troy. Thank you for this."

Troy smiled and made a note to do things like this often. Her smile was too beautiful to not make her show it all the time. "I wanted our first date to be memorable."

She nodded swallowing her food before she spoke. "So, you said Brock Evans owns this", she asked.

"Troy nodded. "Yeah. I've always been good friends with his kids, Sharpay and Ryan, and my parents are friends with he and his wife, Evelyn, so all I had to do was ask and he let me use the golf course."

Gabriella blushed a little thinking that he thought she was worth asking such a favor. Her insecurities sufaced a little thinking that she had to live up to his opinion of her. She didn't want to let him down; it would kill her.

Troy sat across the table watching her. She was so beautiful, but it seemed that she had so much on her mind. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours", he asked.

Her blush got darker at the compliment, but she frowned a little. She didn't want to say this out loud, but she couldn't lie to him. "I just want to be worthy of all this kindness you give me", she said honestly.

Troy reached across the table and took her hand. "You don't have to be worthy, Sweetheart. If I'm kind it's because I'm so grateful to you. You gave me my son back. That is something I could never repay, but, if anyone has to be worthy, it's me. You are so wonderful, and I ask myself every night how I've gotten so lucky. I ask God what I've done for him to bless me so richly."

It seemed so simple to her. "You're a good man, Troy. You're a good man and God sees that, just like I do."

Troy smiled at her compliment. "He just loves us. He loves us so much he gives us the gift of each other, but enough about me. I want to learn about you. I was thinking the other day. I know we talk all the time, but I realized that I've never asked why you wanted to become a lawyer." Gabriella's stomach dropped. "There must be a story there", Troy concluded having not noticed her look.

She hated this story, but he asked, and she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. Gabriella took a deep breath and prepared herself for his reaction. "There is a story", she admitted. "Not a happy one."

Troy waited patiently, giving her time to tell her story. He took her hand letting her know that she was safe.

"I've always known that I wanted to be a lawyer", she started slow. "I was always good at arguing and making people see things my way. So when it was time to think about college and what I wanted to do with my life, it was a no brainer. I wanted to go to law school. I choose to go to Stanford, because it was one of the best and it was far enough away that I felt independent, but still close enough that I could go home if I needed to.

My mom and my brother hated that I was going to California alone, but I needed my space and they respected that. It's not like I completely separated myself. I talked to them both every week for the first few weeks."

She took a deep breath. This where the story would get hard. "I met Martin in on of my pre law classes. We were assigned to do a project together. At first he was nice. He brought me flowers all the time, sent chocolates and sweet text messages. It was amazing. Everything seemed perfect, but he refused to meet my family and he wouldn't take me to meet his. Looking back that should have been a huge red flag, but he always told me that he didn't want to involve outside people. He didn't want people to come in and judge our relationship.

The first couple of years we would go home on holidays and a few weeks in the summer, but we would always meet somewhere to be together. At the end of our sophomore year we got an apartment near the school and we moved in together. That was when the control really started. He would never let me go out with friends, and I couldn't go home for more than a couple of days. He always covered it up by saying that he would miss me too much. I would invite him to come, but never wanted to involve our families.

I finally asked him once why he felt that way. He told me that he didn't want me to meet his father, because his father was very judgemental and always found something not to like about someone. He told me that that was the reason he never had serious girlfriends growing up. He didn't want his father to drive them away.

After that I got him to let me invite my mother and brother to California for the 4th of July. They met him and even Leo loved him. It was a great week. Everything was fine after that. Martin came home with me for my birthday and came to Houston for Christmas."

"I thought I was happy for a long time." Tears came to Gabriella's eyes, but she took a deep breath and made herself continue. "Then, in our senior year, I found out I was pregnant. I was excited. Martin and I had been together for three and a half years. We had been talking about forever. Christmas was coming, I thought a proposal was coming too, but when I told Martin about the baby he got angry."

Troy could feel himself getting angry at the thought of where this story might be going, but he listened intently.

"He would speak to me for days", Gabriella continued. "And when I told him about my obstetrician appointment I expected him to be there so that we could see our baby for the first time together, but he never showed up. I was so upset, and when he came home that evening from a late class I let him know I was upset. We argued for days, but by the end of the week we were okay. I thought for sure that Martin would grow to love the baby as the baby grew inside of me, but the bigger I got the more he seemed to drift away from me. I thought if I was patient things would change. Then, Martin's mother died when I was about five months along. Normally I wouldn't have gone home with him, but he seemed to need someone to lean on, so I went this time.

His family seemed to like me and most of them were excited about the baby. Except for his father. He got it in his head that I must be lying to Martin. That the baby wasn't his. He told Martin that I cheated and I was trapping Martin so that he wouldn't leave me.

Martin must have already been thinking it, because when we went home that week we argued for days and he started going to the bar. He would come home so drunk he could barely stand. At first he would come home and want sex all the time, but the bigger I got the more he seemed to hate the sight of me." She was bawling at that point. She could hardly talk, but Gabriella continued. "One night he came home and he smacked me. He left a bruise, but I was still convinced that he loved me under all the drunkenness and that he would come to love the baby. However the abuse continued for weeks until one night when he pushed me down some steps and I lost the baby." She couldn't look at Troy after she said those words. She just covered her face in shame and cried until she felt his strong hand on her shoulder.

She made herself look up at him, but she only cried harder at the softness and care in his eyes. He was crouched down in front of her fighting his anger and trying to find words to comfort her. "Thank you for trusting me enough to share that", he started as he wiped her tears. "Don't blame yourself, Brie. He was the one with the problem. He hurt you. There is no excuse for that. You didn't deserve that and, I know this probably isn't a comfort, but it's God's grace that that child wasn't born into that situation. Who knows what that child would have seen if it had lived. No child deserves that." He sat in front of her and just looked at her for, what felt like, a long time. "You are stronger than you realize, Gabriella, and, I know you're probably waiting for me to blame you, and say that you shouldn't have slept with him in the first place, but I'm not gonna judge you. That was your past. I can't be mad at that. I can only work my hardest to give you a better future."

Gabriella smiled, because he was right. She had expected him to walk away from her. She did the only thing she could in that moment. She hugged him and let him hold her for a lonlong time. "Thank you", she whispered as she pulled away. "Thank you for listening and not judging, for not running away."

Troy reached up, brushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled. "It was all I could do, Brie. I'm falling in love with you." She stopped breathing at those words and looked at him in shock. Troy only smiled. "That can't come as a surprise to you", he said almost laughing. "I've been infatuated with you for weeks. Hearing your story only makes me love you more, because it shows me how strong you are and how much God has worked in your life. We were both in destructive relationships, and we made it out of them." He sat up on one knee in front of her. "Now, God is rewarding us with what He wants for us." With that he kissed her softly and lovingly...

To be continued!

 _Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Stay tuned to see what happens next. I am loving how sweet they are. Thoughts or ideas? PM me. I would love to read what you think. Please review! I love the feedback._


	19. When You Say Nothing at All

Troy stood up and walked over to his truck. He pulled out his phone and some wifi speakers. He hooked it all up and scrolled through his music until he found the song he was looking for. Keith Whitley's When You Say Nothing at All. When the music started he looked over to see if she recognized the song. He smiled when she smiled and walked over to her. "May I have this dance", he asked. She nodded her head and he took her in his arms as he led her through a two step that he had always watched his parents dance.

They danced through the first verse and chorus. Then he started to sing along as they danced through the second verse: _All day long I can hear people talking out loud; but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd; Old Mister Webster could never define; what's being said between your heart and mine._

Gabriella smiled. It was so poetic. The words of the song perfectly said what was happening between them. All day long today she had heard Martin's voice in her head making her doubt her feelings, but the moment that Troy held her all those words and her fears melted away. No words could ever describe how that made her feel, and no words could describe what she felt happening between them. All that mattered was that they felt it. It was their love song being written before them.

When the song ended they sat down again. They ate their meals and talked about lighter things. "Sunday is Easter", Troy mentioned.

"It is", Gabriella agreed.

"Are you staying home or will you go to Houston", Troy asked what he really wanted to know.

Gabriella smiled. "No", she said. "Mother's Day is just a few weeks later. I'll wait and go then."

That made Troy smile. "What will you do", he asked again.

Gabriella smiled too. "I'll probably go to church."

Troy's smile got bigger. "Where?"

"East Albuquerque Baptist", she answered as she tried not to giggle.

Troy nodded, pleased that she wanted to spend the holiday with him. "Ethan's birthday is next Saturday. That Friday, after work, I'm going to the animal shelter to pick up the puppy."

"Have you been to the shelter since that day we worked", she asked curiously.

"We've been a couple of times. Ethan wanted to play with his puppy." Troy answered as he pulled out his phone to shoe her a picture of Ethan and the little puppy.

"That's sweet." Gabriella smiled at the image of Ethan laughing as he played with the puppy.

"I hope you know that you're invited on Saturday. Ethan would be sad if you didn't come", he reminded her.

Gabriella smiled, almost laughing at him. "I'd hate to disappoint Ethan", she agreed turning a little red knowing that they were not talking about the littlest Bolton.

"Good", Troy replied with a grin that made her glad she was sitting down.

"Do you need any help with the party", she asked.

"No", he answered. "Ethan wants a pool party so were having it here."

Gabriella's mouth fell open. "Your five year old son is having his birthday party at a Country Club?"

Troy laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement. He wasn't trying to spoil Ethan, but the pool at Lava Springs was the only public pool around. "That sounds like he's a spoiled child, but it's the only pool around, and he deserves it after the last year of his life.

Gabriella couldn't disagree with that. Ethan deserved a blowout after what he'd been through. "Don't worry about spoiling him, Troy. Right now he needs all the love you can give him. If it feels right to you do it."

Troy nodded. She was right. Nothing mattered, but Ethan's happiness. He was getting a puppy, a new bat and glove for tee ball. Troy thought that he might even buy Ethan his first model car for them to work on together. That was something he'd done with his father and he promised himsrlf that he would do the same with his own son. At six, he thought that Ethan was old enough to at least help. The older he got the more he would learn and do himself.

Pulling away from his thoughts, Troy looked at his beautiful dinner companion. She was absolutely gorgeous, but what made her so attractive to him was her strength. Before tonight, he'd known that she was strong, but, now, knowing what she'd gone through with her ex, she seemed so much stronger to him. He thanked God for bringing her through that heart ache and bringing her into his life.

"Gabriella", he said getting her attention. When she looked at him he continued. "You know I would never treat you like he did, don't you?"

Gabriella looked at him, not automatically answering. She hadn't known this man for long, but, somehow, she did know that he wasn't like Martin. "I know, Troy."

Troy smiled. "I would love our baby as much as I love Ethan." Gabriella gasped softly at that and Troy turned a light shade of red. "Too soon", he asked.

"A little", was her shy reply.

Troy reached over to hold her hand. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not him." Then he took a deep breath and smiled. "Enough about him. Tell me how you turned all that sadness into becoming a child advocate."

She smiled sadly. "I hated the thought of Martin murdering our child, but I hated even more the thought of children going through that all their lives, so after I left him I went to my adviser and looked into child advocacy."

Troy was impressed. It took a lot to go through what she did and then help others who are going through the same thing. She truly was one of the strongest people he knew. "Wow", he said. "That's amazing, Gabriella."

She blushed brightly at that.

Troy smiled. He loved seeing her blush. He loved knowing he could give her a compliment, and she would take it gracefully without being conceded about it. "Would you like to go for a walk with me", he asked as they finished their meal.

"Sure", she agreed quietly.

Gabriella abandoned her shoes and Troy took her hand to lead her toward a big hill. They climbed to the top and she looked around at the amazing view, mountains for miles. "Wow", was all she could say for a few minutes.

As Gabriella admired the view before, Troy admired her. He couldn't get over her pure beauty. The first time he saw her he couldn't help but congratulate God for making such a beautiful creature, and every day since God has shown him her compassion, strength, integrity, and loving spirit. He wouldn't say it out loud, at least not yet, but Troy knew, in that moment, that he was in love with her. She was everything he needed in a woman, but he was getting ahead of himself.

They stood there in the silence each in their own thoughts until Gabriella spoke. "Thank you", she said quietly. "Thank you for tonight, Troy."

Troy smiled as he turned her to look at him. "You're more than welcome, Gabs. Thank you for going out with me." Looking down at her smiling face, Troy couldn't help himself. He kissed slow and soft, giving her the gentleness he was sure Martin never gave. His lips glided over hers like they were made for one another. It was a perfect kiss. Pulling away they couldn't stay away for long they stayed in each other's space for a long time softly pecking each other's lips and just enjenjoying the moment. Until Troy remembered the surprise he had for her. "I have one more surprise for you, Sweetheart."

Gabriella smiled. She loved when he called her that. "What is it", she asked, not really caring.

"Come see", he said as he guided her back down the hill. They walked back to the table. He seated her and walked over to the golf cart. He produced a cooler that Gabriella never noticed before.

"What do you have in there", she asked curiously.

Without a word, Troy opened the cooler to reveal a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. Gabriella gasped and looked up to see him grinning.

"You remembered", she exclaimed in amazement.

"I remember everything you say to me", he said as he sat the cooler down and took out the strawberries. Smiling over at her, Troy reached across the table and offered her the sweet treat.

Gabriella bit into the strawberry and smiled in bliss as she chewed the juicy fruit. "Delicious", was all she could say. They sat feeding the strawberries to each other and when they were done Troy looked at his watch and took a deep breath.

"I hate to say it, but I guess I should get you home."

Gabriella smiled. She didn't want to leave either, but all good things must come to an end. "Okay", she agreed.

Troy picked up the bowl that held the strawberries and threw it into the cooler before going around and offering his hand to help her up. As they walked back to the golf cart she picked up the heels she had abandoned. They road quietly back to the resort, but Troy kept her hand held within his own until they parked. He gave her the keys to his truck and he took the golf cart keys inside.

When he came back, Gabriella was already in the truck. When he was settled he took possession of her hand again. No words were spoken, but Troy's mind was spinning. He had told her that he was falling in love with her and that was true. He hoped that he fell in love with her a little more everyday, but he wasn't just falling love. Troy knew in his heart that he _was_ in love.

He loved everything about the woman beside him. He loved her courage, her compassion, the love she so clearly had for her family, he even loved the broken parts of her. Her disbelief in herself, even her distrust in him. Troy knew that she liked him. He even believed that she wad falling in love with him, but part of her didn't want to trust him. He even thought that she didn't trust her own judgement. She wasn't sure she could trust him with her heart. He had been feeling all of this for weekd, but now he knew the reason.

This was all this Martin's fault. He was the reason Troy's beautiful Gabriella didn't trust him or herself. Just the thought of what that man did to his girl made Troy sick. He couldn't figure out how any man could not love a baby he made with a wonderful woman like Gabriella, and he would never understand how anyone could ever lay a hand on her. He promised himself that from that moment on Gabriella woulf never doubt his feelings or how he saw her.

He lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss and smiled over at her as they sat at a stoplight. "You are so beautiful", he said softly stroking her hand gently with his thumb. She turned a beautiful shade of red, but she smiled. It was the exact response he expected and he loved her for it. He leaned over the center console to give her a soft kiss and pulled away just as the light turned green.

Troy went back to driving and Gabriella watched the traffic with a goofy smile on her face. This man really knew how to make her swoon. She had to keep reminding herself that this night had been real, because she kept thinking it was a wonderful dream. The radio had been playing softly as they drove until Troy heard a song and he smiled as he turned it up as Keith Whitley began to sing and Troy joined in. He looked over at Gabriella as the chorus began. _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me; there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me; a touch of your hand says you'll catch if ever I fall; now you say it best When You Say Nothing at All._

"That's my favorite part", Troy explained as he continued to drive.

Gabriella smiled. "I admit that I don't normally listen to country music, but ever since you played that song for me I'm obsessed with it. Who is your favorite singer", she wanted to know.

Troy smiled. "I don't know if I have a particular favorite, but I love classic country, not this popular junk they play on the radio. My parents and I like to listen to the Grand Ole Opry every week. We like real country. Like Keith Whitley or George Jones. The real stuff."

Gabriella laughed a little. She found it positively adorable how passionate he was about a type of music. "So I take it you don't like Sam Hunt", she asked barely covering a laugh as he almost yelled.

"That is not country", he exclaimed. "That is rap with a twang." At that comment Gabriella lost it. She laughed uncontrollably until Troy turned the truck into the parking lot of her apartment building.

He turned off the truck and went around to open her door. He helped her down, but he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He walked her inside to the elevatot and rode up with her to her door. Where Gabriella inhale a big gulp of air as she looked up at his smiling face.

"Thank you for tonight", she said softly with a smile.

Troy grinned hugely. "You are more than welcome, Sweetheart." He kissed her smile with his own and took a deep breath. "I feel like a teenager asking you this, but I want to do this right." She looked up at him listening intently. "Will you be my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez?"

A huge smile broke across her face at those words and cried a little releasing the fear she had earlier that she had shared her past too soon. She started to laugh through her tears and nodded. "Yes, Troy Bolton, I'll be your girlfriend."

He pulled her into his arms for a sweet kiss to seal their promise. When he let her lips go he looked down at her beaming smile stroking her cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetheart", he said softly.

Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Goodnight", she replied.

He stepped away and watched as she unlocked her door and slipped inside. As her door closed a goofy grin covered his faceface and he made his way downstairs with a spring in his step.

Author's Note: Once again, thank you for reading. I am a massive country music fan and the song I choose is one that I always say I would love to hear a man sing to me. Just one of my fantasies lived through a story. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review!


	20. Breakfast and Shopping

Troy got up the next morning whistling as he made breakfast for himself, having left Ethan with his parents. He had gone to pick his son up after dropping off Gabriella, but when he got there his father informed him that Ethan was out like a light. Troy allowed the boy to stay with his grandparents and he took himself home. That night he fell aslerp peacefully dreaming of his new lady.

Now, in the light of day, he felt as light as a feather; happier than he'd been in a long time. As he sat with his breakfast, Troy picked up his phone and dialed. He smiled when she answered cheerfully.

"Hello", she said and he could hear the smile on her face.

Her happiness was contagious. "Good morning, Beautiful", he greeted with his own smile. "What are you up to today", he asked. It was crazy to him, but he missed her already.

"I was actually thinking that I would go shopping for Ethan's birthday present", she answered smiling. She loved that he called her first thing in the morning, as if he needed to talk to her before his day got started. "Do you have any suggestions as to what to get him?"

"Well, he's into baseball right now. He loves to play it, but he also likes to watch. He's started following the Arizona Diamondbacks; not closely, but he'll watch a game if it's on. He also likes dogs, of course." Troy smiled when he had a thought. "How about I pick you up? I'll help you shop for Ethan, then we'll come back here for a cookout."

Gabriella smiled at that. She liked any idea that gave her time with her new boyfriend, but she had a thought. "What about Ethan", she asked. "I don't want him to see what I get him."

"Ethan stayed with my parents last night", Troy explained. "I'll just call my parents to make sure they don't mind keeping him and ask them to bring Ethan back to eat."

"That would be rude, Troy", she exclaimed. "We can't ask your parents to bring Ethan home and then not feed them."

Troy almost laughed out loud. He missed having a woman to keep him in line. "Do you mind if they stay", he asked to make sure.

"Of course I don't mind", she answered laughing.

Troy laughed too. "Okay, Baby. Let me call my dad. I'll be over to pick you up in an hour."

Baby? The last man to give her a pet name was Martin. He called her Honey. The word still gave her chills, but it was time to move on. She had a new man. One that treated her like her daddy always said she deserved. She smiled, thinking that her father would have liked Troy.

"Okay", she agreed. "I'll see you soon."

Then they hung up and Troy made his next phone call. He listened as the phone rang a few times and then Jack Bolton answered.

"Hello? Bolton residence. This is Jack. How can I help you?"

"Dad, it's Troy", he stopped his father.

"Oh. Good morning, son. Are you on your way over? I'm making breakfast. What would you like?"

"Actually, I was calling to ask if you minded keeping Ethan until this afternoon", Troy explained.

"Of course we don't mind, son, but is everything okay", Jack asked ever the concerned parent.

Troy smiled. He loved how his parents still worried about him. "Everything is fine, Dad. I just thought that, since you have Ethan, I would go shopping for his birthday."

Jack laughed. "Okay, but isn't he getting a dog?"

"Yeah, he is, but I was gonna get him some other stuff too." Troy smiled sadly. "I, kinda, think my boy deserves to get spoiled this year."

Jack chuckled sadly as well. Unfortunately his son was right. Both Troy and Ethan had been through the ringer this year, but they had made it through. By the grace of God. "Just call when you're ready for us to bring him home."

Troy smiled. "Will do, Dad. Thanks!"

"No problem, Troy. Happy shopping", Jack replied not realizing that birthday shopping would be fun for Troy... and his new girlfriend.

Troy smiled knowing he would have fun shopping... with Gabriella. Then, before he hung up he added, "By the way, can you ask mom to make some kind of dessert. I'm cooking out tonight. So, plan on staying for dinner, if you'd like."

Jack smiled. He'd never pasd up family time. "Sounds good, son. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind whipping up something."

"Awesome! See you guys later!" With that Troy happily disconnected the call and went to get ready for the day. He put on a pair of distressed skinny blue jeans, his black converse, and, after shaving and putting on deodorant and Cologne, a black t shirt that hugged his muscles. He smiled into the mirror one more time before heading to the door. He grabbed the keys to his truck off the hook on the wall by the door and his wallet off the table below it. Then he was on his way.

Troy thought about going to the donut shop to grab donuts and coffee, but he thought that taking Gabriella to breakfast would be more fun. Using his Bluetooth in his truck, he called her.

"Hello", she greeted him happily.

Troy smiled. "Hi. I'm on my way", he said. "Have you eaten yet?"

Gabriella smiled as she closed the door to her refrigerator. "No", she answered holding back a laugh.

"Good", he replied his smile stretching off his face.. "I'm taking my girl out for breakfast."

Gabriella could only grin. "Okay. See you when you get here."

"Ten minutes, Beautiful", with that they hung up and Gabriella left the kitchen to gather her purse and shoes.

As she went around gathering her things, she thought about their conversation. She loved that he made her feel good about herself. He was so unlike Martin, who took every chance he got to tell her that she wasn't good enough. He was constantly making her feel less than good enough. If she made him dinner he always found something wrong with it, so she stopped. She hasn't cooked since. If she asked him to read a paper she wrote for school he was always critical no matter the subject, and if she wrote about a subject he didn't approve of he made her go to her professor and change the topic of her paper.

He was always most critical of her clothes. If she dressed in something he thought was too revealing he made her change saying that no one else should see what was his. At first she thought that was sweet, until he accused her of cheating and called her a slut on more than one occasion.

Her makeup always had to be natural tones, so that you couldn't tell she was wearing any. After they broke up Gabriella promised herself she wouldn't allow herself to fall for another man like Martin. She was very guarded with her heart now, because she knew that she deserved better than Martin Peters.

In the middle of her musings there was a soft knock, another difference between them. Martin would always bang and holler through the door for her to hurry up. Gabriella stopped at the mirror by her front door and looked at herself. Satisfied, she turned to the door and smiled as she pulled it open. Her smile got wider as he walked in and pulled her close for a kiss. There was no tongue, just a soft meeting of the lips. It was sweet.

"Hi", he said with a smile as he pulled away.

Her arms drifted up around his neck and she grinned up at him. Could he get any better? "Hi", she greeted him softly. She went up on her toes for another kiss, just enjoying being in his arms.

Troy pulled broke the kiss and looked down at the beautiful woman before him. He pushed her long bangs out of her face and smiled. "You look beautiful" was all he said and a gorgeous smile bloomed across her face making him smile too. Not able to help himself he kissed her once more before stepping away from her. He handed her purse over and took her keys. Hand in hand, they walked out of her apartment and he locked her door. Behind him, Gabriella smiled loving that he took the time to lock her door himself. As he turned away and started down the hallway, she stopped him with a hand to his muscular bicep. When he turned to ask what was wrong she simply went up on her toes to kiss him softly. "What was that for", he asked not bothered by a kiss, but confused as to it's reason.

"That was for taking the time to make sure I'm safe", she explained with a loving smile.

He stroked her cheek lovingly. "Anything for my girl", he replied with his own loving smile.

They walked to the elevator and it opened immediately. The couple stepped in and Troy pulled Gabriella in to his chest wanting to fill the time by just holding her. When the elevator got to the main floor they walked out to the truck where he helped her in and when he climbed in on the driver's side they were on their way.

He took her to Zarah's which was just a few miles down the road. They walked in and took a seat in a booth for two. Still holding hands, she smiled up at him. "Is Zeke working this morning?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I just love the waffles. Tiffany makes them just as good as he does."

Gabriella laughed at that. "So, where are we going to go shopping?"

"Well, there's a speciality shop that sells car models and all the best supplies."

"He does models", Gabriella interrupted.

Troy smiled, just short of laughing. "He's seen me do them, and he was fascinated. I think he would have fun helping me do one."

Gabriella smiled at the idea of a father/son project. "I think I'll let you buy his first model. "Where else can we go?"

Troy thought about it. "We could go to the sports shop in the shopping center."

"Sounds good. Do you want to go to the model shop first?"

He loved her eagerness, but he wanted to take his time and enjoy his time with her. "First", he laid out the time line for her. "We eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." He tried to be serious, but her giggle made him smile. That was quickly becoming his favorite sound. "Then, we shop", he concluded.

"Sounds good." She opened her menu and began to read her choices. It all sounded good. She lowered her menu and looked at Troy. "What do you suggest?" She needed guidance.

Troy was reading through his own menu, already trying to find something she might like, because he knew what he wanted. Waffles. "Let's see", he started, pretending that he hadn't been looking the whole time. "They have pancakes", he threw out to her. "Or different kinds of omelettes", he suggested.

"That sounds good", Gabriella stopped him. "What kind of omelettes do they have?"

"Ham and cheese", Troy read off. "A meat lovers omelette", he went on. "A western omelette."

"What's in the western omelette", she asked as she scanned the menu herself. She found what he was reading and read it out loud to herself. "A fluffy egg with green and red peppers, mushrooms, onions, cheddar and mozzarella cheeses. Served with bacon or sausage and your choice of rolls, toast or muffins." She looked up and Troy. "Sounds delicious. I think I'll try it."

Troy was impressed. He thought for sure that she would go for something girly like a yogurt parfait or something. He thought they would go through this faze of trying to impress each other, so she would try to act all proper and not eat in front of him. He should have known better. With Gabriella he got no acts. She was who she was, no fronts. He liked that. It was refreshing.

In high school, Shelby showed him her sweet and wonderful, supportive side. When they got married her greedy, self-serving side came out. He could handle all of that. It was what surfaced after Ethan was born that broke him. She became vindictive and cruel, always using the baby to get what she wanted out of Troy. It made him sick to think of all the crap he put up with.

He pushed that unpleasant memory away and put himself in the moment he was going to enjoy today with a woman that was nothing like Shelby. He shook himself out of his own head when Gabriella's dainty thumb stroked across his bigger hand. Gripping her fingers he brought her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. Just then, the waitress came over for their drink orders. Gabriella got an iced mocha coffee and an orange juice while Troy asked for a glass of milk to go with his waffles.

"Do want your usual waffles, Troy", she asked.

Gabriella had to stop herself from laughing. Clearly, her new boyfriend made it a habit to come to Zarah's for waffles.

Seeing the small grin Gabriella tried to hide, Troy winced at beinv found out, but he nodded his agreement. "Thank you, Marissa", he offered knowing all of Zeke's waitresses.

"What about you", she asked turning to Gabriella, but seeing her pure beauty, her smile and good manners quickly faded away. "What can I get for you, Honey", she asked with a fake sweetness.

"She'll have the western omelette", Troy answered for her. "Right, Baby?"

The waitress stopped short of saying something. "Right", Gabriella agreed, smiling brightly. She was already falling hard for this man, but his words made her fall harder and it was nice to know that she didn't have remind him that he was taken. He seemed to want to announce it to the world and he seemed proud to show her off. He was really good for her ego.

Marissa walked away with a frown, not sure what else she could do to make him notice her, but Troy had eyes only for the beautiful woman before him. He couldn't believe the way God had blessed him. He had no idea what he could have done to deserve this great gift in his life, but he thanked God for her.

For, she had awakened a part of his heart that he thought had shut down long ago. He found himself doing things he never even did for Shelby in their entire nine year relationship. Flowers sent to her office, Shelby never got those. Breakfast brought to her, so she wouldn't have to make anything, he never did that either. A moonlit dinner on the golf course, he never even thought to do that for Shelby. Troy was positively surprising himself. He was like a new, better version of himself. All thanks to Ms. Gabriella Montez. That thought made him smile. Not that it took a woman to change him. He knew that it was God that kept him on the right path, always reminding him that anger would get him nowhere. It only taught Ethan to hold grudges. Troy knew he would never forgive himself if Ethan grew up angry at Shelby because of him.

The change that he attributed to Gabriella was his happiness. He had always tried to put on a smile and be happy for everyone around him, but inside Troy was lonely. He missed having someone to talk to and share his thoughts and feelings with. He missed the intimacy of simply having a someone to come home to. Not that they were anywhere near that stage, but he could see that for them.

"So", Gabriella pulled him out of his thoughts having been watching him as his emotions ran across his face. "What do you have planned for Ethan's birthday?"

Troy smiled. He loved that she had a subtle way of bringing him out of his head. "Brock offered to let us use the pool at Lava Springs and let us spend the night. I may ask if I could let Ethan invite friends to spend the night with us."

Gabriella smiled. "That would be fun."

"Yeah", he agreed. "We'll see. I won't mention it to Ethan until I have permission, but I thinthink he would love it. I mean, Ethan, Zane and Harper have pretty much grown up running this place. The entire staff knows them and they can pretty much get whatwver they want here."

Gabriella smiled at that. "I've noticed how all of your friends, and even their families, are like a big extended family. That's pretty great", she observed. "It's like the kids not only get the benefit of extra aunts and uncles, but grandparents as well."

Troy took a second to think about that. "I've never thought of that", he finally said. "I guess it's always been that way. I've never thought anything of it, but we are a family. One big, slightly dysfuntional, happy family."

Gabriella laughed at that. "I think it's pretty great. I'm kind of envious. I wish I had those kind of friends."

That comment spark interest in Troy. "Tell me about you growing up", he asked smiling at the thought of a younger Gabriella. Looking at the stunning beauty before him, Troy knew she had to be a gorgeous child.

Gabriella smiled at his smile and began to describe her happy childhood. She told him about growing up in Houston with her big Columbian family. The chaotic Christmases and massive birthday celebrations sounded so fun to Troy, until she got to the sad part.

"My dad was a career Navy man, Lieutenant Jorge Montez was killed in Operation Enduring Freedom when I was fifteen", she looked up from her iced Mocha, with tears brimming in her eyes, to find Troy watching her intently stroking soft circles on her hand. "It still hurts to say that out loud." She sniffled a little and breathed deeply before she continued. "At fifteen I didn't have the best relationship with either of my parents, but I was angry at my father for leaving us all the time to go out to wherever the Navy sent him, but he loved us. No one could ever doubt that. His family was his everything. He would always say to me, "Mija, I hate leaving you, but I go so that I can protect you." I didn't understand it then, but as I've got older I realize, he never trusted anyone else to protect us the way he did. He wanted to be out there to protect us himself."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart", he whispered.

Gabriella gave a small smile. "He would have loved you", she revealed. "You remind me so much of him."

Troy felt an enormous smile erupt on his face at that. There was no bigger compliment. He listened as she continued.

"He was always doing small things for my mom. He always said, "anything to make my Maria smile." Gabriella smiled at the memory. "I loved how in love they were, but as I got older it got embarrassing to see them kiss in public or hear him always telling my mom how beautiful she was. Looking back it was the best example Leo and I could have recieved."

Troy smiled. He loved knowing that she had loving parents and he couldn't wait to meet her mother. As they got lost in each other's eyes, Marissa brought their food out and sat it in front of them.

They enjoyed their breakfast amist smiles, laughter, and stolen glances. When they were done they walked, hand in hand, to the register where Troy paid making Gabriella smile and think, for the millionth time how much her father would love this man, her man. The couple went on their way to their first stop, the model shop.

When they stepped inside Troy's face immediately lit up. In a corner, sat a small Power Wheels version of his 1987 Ford F-150. "It's perfect", he whispered in awe as he squatted down to get a good look at it. It was the same exact truck. It was even painted black like his own. He smiled up at Gabriella who returned the smile. "He'll love this", he finished standing up.

They walked around looking at different model sets and tool sets. There was a cute set that included a mini tool box. Troy smiled. "I gotta get him this", he said getting excited.

Gabriella stood back and watched all of this. As she watched, she felt her heart fall a little more for this man. He was like a kid in a candy store as he walked around admiring all the different models. He fell in love with a 1969 Dodge Charger. "It's the car from the Dukes of Hazzard", he explained to his girlfriend. "Just not the same color." The model was a dark blue.

"I think I'll buy it", Gabriella declared taking the set out of her boyfriend's hands.

"You don't have to, Brie", he offered. "I'll buy this stuff. You get him baseball stuff. This is too expensive", he explained as she walked toward the register.

She turned back around with a smile. "I want to, Troy, please", she asked with a sweet smile that he knew he would never say no to.

Troy smiled. He loved when she smiled at him like that. It made his heart do crazy things. He pulled her close for a sweet kiss, smiling into it. "Okay", he relented.

Gabriella smiled looking up at him with loving eyes. She turned back toward the register and they paid for their purchases. When they got back into the truck, Gabriella looked at the time. "Wow it's 11:30", she exclaimed shocked at how long they had spent in the small shop.

Troy just chuckled. "I could spend all day in there", he admitted. They shared a laugh as he started the truck. "Should we go to the sports shop", he asked.

"You said he needed a new bat and glove, right", she asked.

"Yeah", Troy confirmed.

"We might as well go", Gabriella decided with a smile. "You said he deserved to be spoiled. We might as well go all out."

Troy laughed out right this time. He loved this woman. She was so different from Shelby. Shelby would have hated spending so much money on Ethan. She prefered to spend it all on herself, but Gabriella seemed to be totally focusrd on Ethan and his happiness.

Troy started up the truck and they went to the sports shop. An hour later, they emerged from the store with a nice, but age appropriate bat and glove. Troy knew his son would love all the things they had bought today.

On their way to his house, Troy called Jack asking him to bring Ethan home. They pulled up to the house where Troy ran in and hid all the presents. Then he went to work pulling out everything for a cookout. He smiled when Gabriella came in and went to work cutting tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, onion, and watermelon. All the fixings for a good cookout.


	21. Everyone Agrees

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the love. I've been getting a lot of follows and favorites, but not many reviews. Please review. I want your feedback. Good or bad. I want to know what you think and if you have any ideas as to where this story should go. Thank you guys!_

Troy and Gabriella decided not to make a big announcement. They simply let things happen naturally. They spent that first afternoon with his parents just being them, giving each other little looks and smiles; being flirtatious and cute, until Jack and Lucille had to ask. They waited until Ethan ran off to get something to show his grandparents.

"Okay, you two", Lucille demanded. "What's going on?"

They didn't say anything at first causing Jack to step in. "Answer your mother, son", he ordered his son.

Troy just laughed. He found it funny that even in his own home, he kind of got a little intimidated by his father. "Alright", he said putting up his hand to stop them. "It's not like we're hiding it anyway. We're just not making a big deal out of it." He looked up at his parents and then gave Gabriella a goofy grin making her laugh. "I asked Gabriella to be my girlfriend last night", he finally said the words out loud, his smile getting bigger as he finished, "and she said yes."

Jack and Lucille smiled. It gave them great joy to see their son, their pride and joy, so happy. It had been a long time since they saw him so happy. They were happy to see Shelby go when Troy divorced her, but it killed them to see him so broken. They hated hearing him question himself and wonder what he'd done so wrong. It took him a long time to get back to a new normal, but they knew he wasn't truly happy. Until recently. Gabriella Montez seemed to have given them back their happy, carefree son. He was their Troy again.

They hugged both Troy and Gabriella offering congratuations. Meanwhile, Jack and Lucille were thanking God that He had brought this woman into their precious son's life.

When Ethan came back he proudly showed Jack and Lucille his new baseball uniform.

"Daddy and Uncle Chad are gonna be my coaches", Ethan announced excitedly.

"Oh my", Lucille said with a smile toward her son. Then she looked at her husband. "Maybe you and Charlie should go to practice too", she suggested barely covering a laugh. "To make sure they don't teach the boys how to plan the perfect prank."

Instead of being insulted, Troy just grinned. "First", he defended himself and his best friend. "It was the perfect prank, and, second, Rocketman and Donny deserved it." He said all of this calmly without busting out in laughter, even as the memory played in his head. When he looked over at his girlfriend he could hold his laughter no longer as she smirked at him.

"You'll have to tell me that story one day", she said going up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She went back down on her feet and started to pull away, but she met resistance. She looked at Troy and smiled.

He shook his head and bent down for a proper kiss. When he pulled away he smiled lovingly and stroked her chin softly. "Rule number one, Beautiful. Never walk away from me without a proper kiss." His smile got bigger as he watched her blush beautifully. "You look beautiful today, by the way."

"Shut up", she said smiling as she pushed him away. He chuckled as he walked away to watch Ethan as he was practicing his baseball swing with Jack. Gabriella sat down next to Lucille as they watched the guys both smiling at the fun they were having.

"Thank you", Lucille said out of the blue as she watched her guys. She laughed at her huband as he picked up Ethan running in a circle like he hit a homerun.

Gabriella looked over at her confused. "For what", she asked curiously.

Lucille looke d over at the younger woman with a smile. "For making my boy smile." Gabriella turned a light shade of red as Lucille looked over at her. "You've made him happier than he's been in a long time, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled, thrilled that her boyfriend's mother attributed Troy's happiness to her. "It goes both ways, Mrs. Bolton", was all she would say as she went back to watching the guys.

Later on in the the evening, after round two of cook out food and more fun the Boltons left and Troy sent Ethan to get ready for his bath. He stood by the island in his kitchen watching his beautiful girlfriend and steadily washed dishes. Not able to keep his distance, he went to her kissing the side of her head sweetly.

"You don't have to do my dishes, Babe", he reminded her.

Gabriella smiled. She loved hearing that. "I know I don't but you were saying goodbye to your parents and talking to Ethan, so I thought I'd get them started for you."

This time, Troy kissed her lips softly. "Well, thank you."

Gabriella grinned. She loved all of this affection she was getting, and it was only day one. "You are more than welcome."

They smiled at each other and Gabriella's smile got bigger when Troy took the towel away from her and led her to the living room. He bent down to leave a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Gabriella was grinning now with a silly look on her face. "Would you like a glass of tea", he asked loving the look on her face.

Gabriella could only nod as she sighed. She put her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand as she watched her loving, attentive boyfriend walk away.

She still couldn't believe how wonderful he was. She got a glimpse of it before, but it seemed like he stepped up his game now that they were official. Not that she was complaining, because she wasn't. She loved his attentiveness.

He came back less than a minute later, handed her a glass of tea and kissed her lips sweetly. "I'll be back", he promised before he went off toward the stairs to check on Ethan.

Gabriella watched him leave and then sat back into his big, comfortable sectional sofa, with a sigh of contentment to think about the day she'd just had with him.

Shopping with Troy was an adventure. She loved how he seemed to want to buy his son the world. His excitement was so real as he bought all the things he knew his little boy would love, but he also refered back to her, asking if she thought it was too much.

Of course, Ethan was his son, so if he thought he deserved all that they'd bought then he should do it. Still, it was sweet that he wanted her opinion on a child welfare level and she assured him that he was doing all of the right things.

Then, she thought back to last night when he asked her formally to be his girlfriend. She had been taken aback by the question at first. No one had ever asked her to be his girlfriend before. All of the other men in her life had simply made it clear in their actions that she was theirs, but Troy had used his words, making it abundantly clear that he wanted her to be his. As a result, she felt secure in their new relationship, but Troy went beyond that when he sat at the table in the restaurant this morning and ignored the advances of Zeke's waitress.

She smiled at the memory of him keeping his eyes on her as he told the waitress what _she_ wanted for breakfast. She knew he was doing it to prove a point, but she had always found it attractive when a man took the initiative to pay attention and know what she likes. It showed that he wanted to take care of her and, although she was a very capable woman, she liked the idea of being taken care of.

Then she thought about their cook out. The food got done, but when Lucille got up to get her plate Jack stopped her. He placed a plate down in front of her and Lucille smiled up at him. "Thank you, Love", she had said. Gabriella had watched all of this loving the sweet affection the older couple displayed so naturally, but she was brought out of her thoughts when Troy came over with a plate for her rendering the Latina beauty speechless. She had looked up at him with a surprised look to which Troy only smiled and kissed her lips before going back to the grill for Ethan's plate. She wasn't really all that surprised when, after everyone had their plates, and Jack called time to say the blessing, Troy took her hand as they all bowed their heads to pray. Ethan said a sweet little prayer as his father stroked the skin of her hand softly, but when everyone opened their eyes and began to eat Troy kept her hand clutched within his own.

Troy came back from checking on Ethan pulling his girlfriend from her thoughts. "Would you like it if Ethan and I came over to pick you up for church in the morning", he asked not even entertaining the idea that she wouldn't be there. "Then, I thought, we could have a private picnic tomorrow afternnon at this garden that I thought you would like."

Gabriella smiled at the thought of another day spent with Troy, but she also remembered he had a son and parents that also needed his attention. "What about lunch with your parents and Ethan", she made herself ask.

Troy smiled at how considerate she was. "I spend every Sunday with my parents", he started. "And I feel like the only time Ethan gets to spend with my parents is weekends. They'd love to have him to themselves for a day."

Troy smiled broadly. "Good. I'll pick you up around eight."

"Church starts at 8:45, Troy", she reminded him.

Troy almost laughed. "The band gets there early so we can practice before everyone gets there."

Gabriella giggled softly. "Sounds good", she agreed. Then she moved on to their plans for after church. "Do you want me to make us a picnic lunch?"

"No", he declined having decided that he had asked so he would put their lunch together. "You just bring yourself."

That awarded him another soft giggle that he was quickly becoming addicted to. He promised himself once more that he would do whatever it took to hear that sound again. He leaned over into her space for another soft kiss.

"Sounds like a perfect day", she said by way of agreement.

Troy only grinned. "Any day spent with you is perfect, Babe", he flirted. His grin got bigger when she blushed beautifully. He kissed her red cheek and whispered around a laugh, "you're so beautiful, Sweetheart."

Gabriella bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Shut up", she said as he pulled away slightly only to come back for a kiss to her lips. They sat there for a few minutes softly kissing, not letting it get out of control, just soft kisses and little smiles. Troy swiped his nose against her perfect face and smiled just before he dove in for another kiss when they both heard Ethan call from upstairs.

"Daddy", the boy called. "I'm ready for my story."

Troy's head fell to her shoulder as he groaned causing Gabriella to giggle. "Duty calls", he said as he got up. "Don't leave", he instructed. "This shouldn't take long. He played hard today."

Gabriella watched him go off upstairs again and when he was out of her sight, she got up to refill her glass of tea.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Troy went to Ethan's book shelf to pick up the first book in _The Chronicles of Narina._ He pulled over Ethan's desk chair and opened to where they left off, but before he could start reading Ethan had a question.

"Daddy, how come it's okay for Mommy to live with Michael, but you and Gabi don't?"

That question stopped Troy in his tracks. He put the book on the end of Ethan's bed before moving to sit on the side of the bed so that he could look into his son's eyes. "Buddy, you know how it says in the Bible that we only marry one person and we stay with and love that one person forever?" Ethan nodded. "Well, Daddy believes that that is the truth and I loved Mommy. I would have loved her forever, but she fell out of love with me. I guess she loves Michael now. She loves him so much that they made Sara."

Troy could read the confusion on Ethan's little face. "But that's bad. She was supposed to make Sara with you."

Troy chuckled a little. His boy was way too clever for his own good. "You're right. That was bad, but you can still love Sara, because I know Sara must love you."

Ethan smiled at that. "She liked to laugh when I made faces at her." Then he asked, "what about you and Gabi?"

That made Troy smile. "Gabi and I like each other, but we're taking our time. We want to make sure it's what God wants for all of us before we do anything."

Ethan smiled and nodded at that. "I like Gabi", he said making Troy smile. Then he settled himself in bed, ready to listen to the story. Troy tucked him in and then, they prayed before storytime, and just like he thought, it didn't take long for Ethan to fall asleep. It only took a few pages. Closing the book and putting it away, Troy escaped back to his Brie. Again, he found her scrolling through emails and sipping tea, but this time, instead of announcing his presence, Troy simply walked over to the couch, sat down and picked her up. Gabriella was caught off guard and froze for a second until she realized it was Troy picking her up. He settled her on his lap and smiled up at her.

"Hi", Gabriella said quietly with a smile.

"Hi", Troy returned her gesture with his own smile. Not able to go long without kissing her, he brought her face toward his waiting lips for a soft, sweet greeting. "Are you saving innocent children again, Baby?"

Gabriella smiled. "Simply doing my job", she said brushing off his compliment.

Troy only shook his head. Her modesty was only one of the many things about her that he was falling in with. "It's more than that, Brie. You took Ethan from a woman that was only using him to punish me. Shelby may not have physically harmed him, but she has left emotional scars. I mean just now", he pointed upstairs toeard Ethan's bedroom. "Before he fell asleep he asked me why his mommy lives with Michael, but we don't live together."

Gabriella had been sipping her tea as she listened. She almost spit it out all over Troy's beautiful furniture. "What did you say", she asked after she recover from the shock and almost choking.

"I told him that I believe that we're only supposed to marry one person and be with them forever, but that Shelby fell out of love with me, and her love for Michael made Sara." Troy smiled at this part. "To which my son told me that was bad and Shelby was supposed to make Sara with me."

Gabriella could only cover her mouth with her hand as it hung open. On one had it was adorable and funny that a five year old would say such things, but, on the other hand, it was heartbreaking to know that Ethan knew all of this at his age. Kids his age were supposed to be cute and innocent. Ethan was cute and innocent, but way too smart for his own good.

"You know what though", Troy broke into her thoughts.

"What", she asked burrowing into his side.

"I'm done looking back", he declared. "From here on out things can only get better." His arm brought her close and he smiled as he whispered in her ear. "They are getting better", he told her. "Because of you."

That made Gabriella smile. She sat up to look at him and leaned toward him for a soft kiss. When she pulled away she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him. "I better get going", she made herself say. "I gotta get up early if you're picking me up at eight."

Troy kissed her once more before he let her get up. Then, he got up and gave her a hand up. They walked to the door kissing one more time. "See you in the morning", he said pressing his lips to her cheek and finally letting her walk out the door.

Sunday morning Troy and Ethan picked Gabriella up. The three of them had pleasant ride and when they arrived at the church Gabriella and Ethan followed Troy in. They sat in the sanctuary and watched the Wildcats practice. Troy stood on the stage leading his friends and smiling out at his girlfriend every once in a while. He would wink at her from his microphone stand making her blush as they smiled brightly at one another.

The others noticed and sent questioning looks to Chad as if he knew, but he sent back a slight shake of his head letting everyone know he had no idea. It was no matter, they would get to the bottom of this mystery in Sunday School. When Jack and Lucille arrived they gave Gabriella and Ethan hugs mystifing the Wild ats further. Clearly, there was something up that the Boltons were all happy about, but Troy had left his friends out.

After the service, the congregation all left the sanctuary to had to their different classes. The Wildcats went upstairs to a room over looking the sanctuary. When Troy and Gabriella entered the room everyone looked at them expectantly.

"What", Troy asked ready to defend his girlfriend if need be.

"Nothing", Sharpay, the outspoken one, spoke for everyone. "We were just wondering what was going on."

Troy's eyebrows shot up. He had been prepared for the questions, but he didn't expect it to be hostile. He smiled to release the tension and looked down at Gabriella. "Well, y'all know that we went out Friday night."

Sharpay scoffed sarcastically. "Yeah, we know Troy. You couldn't stop smiling about it Wednesday."

Gabriella grinned at that.

"Well", Troy continued. "After our date I asked Gabriella to be my girlfriend, and she said yes." At that point, Troy and Gabriella couldn't help but smile at one another, and she happily laid her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm. Watching them, everyone smiled brightly and hugged the couple. "We just didn't want to make a big deal. I just thought we would act natural and let people figure it out", he explained.

"Unless they're flirty little waitresses, right", Gabriella asked smirking to hide a laugh.

Troy grinned. "Right", he agreed. "I'm a one woman man, Babe", he said. Then he looked at Zeke. "I had to set Marissa straight", he explained.

Zeke smiled. "No wonder Jake called me to ask who to call yesterday." Then he looked at Gabriella. "I'm sorry if she upset you", he apologized.

Gabriella shook her head. "It was our first outing as a couple, Zeke. She didn't know." She smiled a little. "I would have been more upset if we had made a big deal of it and she blantantly flirted with him knowing he had a girlfriend."

After that everyone sat down on the couches and comfortable, cushioned chairs around the room. Gabriella was surprised when Troy got up and opened his Bible. "Okay, everyone. Happy Palm Sunday", he began. "We're in the book of John chapter 12, the Triumphal Entry. Starting in verse 12." Then Troy began to read: _The next day a great multitude that had come_ _to the feast, when they heard that Jesus was coming into Jerusalem, took branches of palm trees and went out to meet Him, and cried out: "Hosanna! 'Blessed is He who comes in the name of the Lord! ' The King of Israel!"_

Troy stopped there and looked up. "An entry fit for a king", he stated with a smile. "But Jesus knew that this was only the beginning of his week. He knew it was his last week."

Gabriella stopped him there. She hated to admit it, but she knew next to nothing about scripture. She really had no belief system. "So, wait", she looked as confused as she felt. "He knew He was about to die, and yet He went." That idea went against everything for her. She looked up at Troy. "Why would he do that", she asked mystified.

Troy smiled. He had a feeling that she wasn't understanding, but she had been coming to church, and he knew that these questions would come in God's time. Not wanting to make a big deal yet he gave her the most simple answer. "Because He loves us", he told her with a smile.

Gabriella was flabbergasted. Why would anyone love someone so much they would die for someone else? Yes, her father did that, he died for his family, his wife and children. He had faces to think about. Jesus saw those around him, but he never met anyone since his time. Would he still willingly die if he saw the sorry state the world is in now?

Then there was God. How could any father send his _only_ son to die? To make it worse, Jesus died in the worst way possible and all the Father did was watch. That went against everything in her, as a lawyer _and_ a child advocate, but she didn't question anymore.

Troy watched her thoughts run across her face, but she didn't say anything. He made a note to himself to revisit this conversation later, when they were alone.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur as Gabriella's mind just would not rest. She didn't hear any of the lesson. Troy could tell she was distracted, but he let her be knowing she needed time to think.


	22. Sunday Afternoon at the Lake

After class, Troy and Gabriella went to get Ethan from his own class. They went to the truck where Troy gave him a backpack with play clothes and shoes. When Jack and Lucille came to join them. Ethan launched himself at his grandfather. He loved playtime with Poppy. Jack laughed as he lifted Ethan into his arms and everyone said their goodbyes.

Gabriella took her own bag from the truck and smiled when Troy had one of his own. They agreed to meet back at the truck when they were done before going back inside to change. Having just started going to the church, Gabriella had no idea where the bathrooms were, so Troy happily showed her the closest one. They went their seperate ways and Troy changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Gabriella left her flat gladiator style sandals on and changed out of her long, flowy dress into shorts and a red baby doll blouse, because she noticed that Troy liked it when she wore red.

She looked down and adjusted some things and walked out to look in the mirror. She played with her hair a little and applied a natural lip gloss. Then, she smiled at her reflection and walked out.

Troy was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom when she walked out. He heard the door squeak open and looked up swallowing hard. He knew his girlfriend was beautiful and he didn't think it could be possible, but she got more beautiful everytime he saw her. Pushing himself off the wall, Troy went to Gabriella. Staring into her eyes, he took her hand in his and gave it a soft, sweet kiss. "Ready to go", he asked with a smile.

She grinned up at him. "Let's get out of here", she said laughing as he started for the door pulling her as he went. They laughed all the way back to the truck, running in the beautiful early spring weather.

As he drove, Troy prayed. He could see the questions going through Gabriella's mind as he read this morning and it set his heart pounding. He had never led anyone to Christ before and his adrenaline was pumping. He wasn't sure what to say. _Lord, give me the right words_ , he prayed over and over again as classic country music played quietly in the background.

The car ride was quiet, but not awkward. The silence was comfortable as Gabriella could tell Troy was in deep thought and gave him his space. She simply watched the beautiful Albuquerque scenery pass by her.

They drove for about a half an hour until they got to the Albuquerque State Park. It took another five minutes for Troy to drive around to the lake in the park. A huge smile bloomed on his face when he looked over to see Gabriella smiling just as big. He turned the truck off and waited for her to look at him. When she finally did he spoke.

"Have you ever been here", he asked.

"Where is here", she asked her own question.

"The Albuquerque State Park", he answered simply. "So, I take it you've never been here", he assumed.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I've been here for almost two years, but I've never really taken the time to explore."

"Well", Troy began with a smile. "Let me introduce you to my favorite spot in all of New Mexico. This is Lake Apache. Ethan and I come here to fish a lot."

That revelation melted Gabriella's heart and she smiled sweetly. "Thank you", she whispered reaching her hand over to squeeze his in his lap. "For sharing your spot with me."

He lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss and watched as she bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling. He smiled, barely holding his own laughter in, but then his face turned serious.

"I know you want to laugh, Babe. You think you're being immature, but I don't want you to censure yourself around me. I love seeing you happy and laughing." He leaned over the center console for a sweet kiss. "I love knowing I make you that happy."

Gabriella smiled wide showing odf the dimples that Troy was quickly falling in love with. They watched each other for a moment more until the sun reflecting off the surface of the lake drew Troy's attention. He pushed open his door and went to the tailgate of his truck to pull out a picnic basket, blanket, and fishing pole.

Her smile grew wider when Gabriella came around the truck to see all the things Troy had. "What's all this", she asked.

"Our lunch", Troy answered holding up the basket, "and hopefully I can catch our dinner too", he finished holding up the fishing pole.

They walked over to a table where Troy sat down his pole. Then, he walked closer to the lake shore and spread out the blanket. He sat the basket in the middle to keep it down. When they sat down he opened his basket to pull out all his goodies.

"We've got fruit", he began, pulling out strawberries, "I wasn't sure what kind of sandwich you liked so I brought, turkey, ham, sweet Lebanon bologna, roast beef, and potato salad. I also brought sweet tea and water", he finished as he pulled out a jug of tea and two bottles of water.

Gabriella's jaw dropped at the sight of the wonderful lunch he prepared. "Wow, Troy, this looks amazing."

Troy smiled, pleased with himself. He sat everything out and began to make a sandwich. Gabriella followed suit and when they were done preparing their plates Troy took her hand and they prayed a blessing over the meal. They ate in silence for a while. Until Troy got the courage to ask her about the morning.

"So, did you enjoy Sunday School?"

Gabriella chewed her food as she gathered her thoughts. She swallowed and smiled at him. "You're a good teacher, Troy. You laid it out very well."

Troy smiled at the compliment turning a light shade of red. "Thank you", he said softly. "Did you get anything out of the lesson", he tried to word the question calmly, not wanting to show any emotion for fear that he would scare her.

Gabriella was silent for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. "I have a qurstion", she finally said.

"Okay", Troy waited for her to go on.

"Why did He go to Jerusalem if He knew they were going to kill Him?"

Troy smiled. It was a fair question. What person, in their right mind goes somewhere that they know people don't like them? There really was no answer, except to say, "because He loves us."

She just looked at him. "But why does He love us. He doesn't even know me."

Troy took her hand. "Yes He does, Brie. He made you. The Bible says He made us all in His image."

"It does?" Troy nodded and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He pulled up his Bible app and Gabriella smiled. "You have a Bible on your phone?"

Troy grinned. "I do", he replied. "For just this reason. In case some askes me a question and I don't want them to take my word for it. I show them in God's Word." He said all of this as he pulled up the book of Genesis and there it was: _Then God said, "Let Us make man in Our own image, according to Our likeness; let them have dominion over the fish in the sea, over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, over all the_ _earth and over every creeping thing that creeps the earth." Genesis 1:26._

"Wow", was all Gabriella could say.

For a while they were both silent, lost in their own thoughts. Until Troy had an idea. "How would you feel about us reading The Bible together", he asked as his idea bloomed and took root.

The question made Gabriella smile and she could only nod. "That would mean a lot to me, Troy."

Troy smiled as he reached across the picnic blanket to push a lock of hair behind Gabriella's ear. "It means a lot to me that you're willing to learn."

Her heart was about to burst with happiness. She rembered a late night conversation they had weeks ago when they were only talking on the phone at night after Ethan went to bed. Troy talked about how Shelby had been reluctant to learn about his faith. At first, she had wanted no part of it, but the closer they got to graduation the more willing she seemed to be. At the time, Troy chose to believe that Shelby's love for him had grown and so had her curiosity about his faith. When they were sophmores in college, Shelby wanted to be baptized. Troy even went so far as to being baptized again so that they could share the experience as a couple.

After that Shelby seemed eager to learn. She read her Bible everyday and asked questions when they came up. Everything was so good. They got married in the church by Charlie and a year a half later Troy came home to the news that Shelby was pregnant. He couldn't have been happier and he thought that his wife was just as happy. She acted like she was. Until Ethan was born and Troy fell in love with his son.

It wasn't as if Troy went over board with his affection for Ethan. He was a normal, proud papa. He loved coming home to Shelby and Ethan's smiling faces. For the first couple of years everything seemed perfect. As Ethan got older Troy began taking him out on father/son outings. It started out as occasional afternoons at the park to give Shelby a break, but then it became a weekly thing.

Eventually Shelby got jealous and Troy felt her slipping away. He thought he could work things out, make her see that she was his wife and he loved her more than ever, but Shelby was too far gone. Her jealousy had festered. She was weak and vulnerable. One Saturday she was outside in the driveway waving goodbye as Troy left with Ethan for an afternoon at Lake Apache, when she noticed their new nieghbor.

Michael was nice to her and Shelby liked the attention, she relished it. They started talking and eventually he invited Shelby out to eat during one of Troy and Ethan's outings and before anyone knew it that turned into a full blown affair. It went on for months before Shelby finally went to Troy with the truth, but she was so angry by that point that she made it sound like it was his fault she cheated because he spent so much time with Ethan.

The truth was, Shelby was selfish. She was having an affair with Michael, but she was also still getting what she wanted from her husband. Their sex life was still very healthy so Troy had no idea anything was going on until that fateful day when he took Ethan to his parents' house and came back to pick her up only to find Michael in his bedroom with his wife.

To this day it made Troy sick to remember hearing Michael tell his wife how she was a beautiful woman that deserved a man that told her so everyday and that she deserved to get all of her man's attention.

After that Troy vowed to be careful with the next woman that came into his life. He wanted to do it all right. He wanted to make sure she wanted him for him not his family's money and that she was learning his faith because she wanted not because she thinks it's what he wants. With Gabriella, Troy just knew, he had a feeling in his gut, that Gabriella was the real deal. He felt in his heart that she was being honest and that just made his heart burst with happiness.

"Can we start after we eat?"

The question and her eagerness surprised Troy, but he was more than willing to oblige her request. "Sure, Sweetheart. If you want to."

Gabriella smiled. "It's quiet here. I'll be able to concentrate."

Troy smiled at that. It showed that she was serious and it was another sign that he was right.

They finished eating and then he went to the table to get his fishing pole and tackle box before going to sit under a tree with low hanging branches. He put a lurer on his line as she came over to sit with him carrying the container of chocolate covered strawberries. After watching him smoothly throw out his line she sat beside him as he sat back against the tree. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed with contentment at the feel of his arm coming to wrap around her body, keeping her close.

They sat together quietly watching the water. A sudden gentle kiss to her hair caused Gabriella to look up. They smiled at one another just before she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"This is nice", she said smiling lovingly up at Troy.

"It's a perfect day", Troy agreed staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He kissed her lips one more time until he asked quietly, "my Bible is in the console of the truck. Can you go get it?"

Gabriella smiled and pulled away as she stood to go to the truck. He watched her go and smiled as he watched her have to climb into the seat to get his Bible. Gabriella felt him watching her, but when she jumped out of the truck and closed the door again his eyes were fixed on his fishing pole. She smiled knowing he was trying to pretend he wasn't watching her. She sat down kissing his cheek as she put his Bible in his lap.

Troy smiled giving up the pretense. He dug a small, but deep, hole beside him and stuck his fishing pole inside. After brushing his hands off, Troy picked up the Good Book and flipped to where he wanted to start. He looked down at Gabriella, whose head was, once again, on his shoulder and explained, "we're gonna read the whole Bible, but the best place to start is the middle. We're gonna start in the book of John."

Gabriella only nodded and waited for him to start.

Troy only smiled and began. " _In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God."_

"Why is "word" captialized", Gabriella interrupted with her first question.

"Because John is talking about Jesus. He was the Word manifested in human form. It was prophesied that God would send Someone to safe his peoplepeople from Satan. Jesus was the answer to that prophecy."

Gabriella didn't reply to his explanation, so Troy continued. They spent the rest of the afternoon under that tree. He read through the first two chapters of John, but stopped for every question Gabriella threw at him. Hours later they packed up and left. As they rode home, Gabriella held Troy's hand and listened as he sang along to the radio.

He stopped at a red light and looked over at Gabriella to find her smiling at him. "What", he asked chuckling a little.

Gabriella turned a little red, but smiled anyway. "I just love listening to you sing", she admitted. "You have a nice voice."

Troy's smile beamed like a ray of light. "Thank you, Sweetheart." With a smile in her direction he continued singing: _This is my first love song; first time I felt the words; first time I sang along; whenever it comes on; I just think of youyou and everything you do; you're my one; my from now on; first love song_

Gabriella's smile beamed across the truck at him,but within seconds her smile fell as a thought crossed her mind. "What about with Shelby", she asked. "Didn't you guys have a song?"

Troy frowned deeply. He hated that that thought even crossed her mind, but he understood. Shelby was his past, but his past shaped who he was today and it effected the way he approached things now. He kissed her hand lovingly and smiled as he rubbed it in, gently massaging her skin. "No", he finally answered honestly. "We didn't have a song." He turned onto the highway and then continued. "She didn't appreciate my taste in music."

That made Gabriella sad. She hated to think that Shelby would not support her husband and she promised herself that he would feel her support. She smiled and said, "I think I know what _our_ song is."

Troy looked over and watched her hook her phone up to his bluetooth. His grin was huge when Keith Whitley's _When You Say Nothing at All_ floated through his speakers.

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart..._

 _Author's Note: These are a two of my favorite country songs. Keith Whitley and Luke Bryan get the credit for making them famous. I took the scripture off my Bible app, the New King James Version. I encourage everyone reading this to look up all the scriptures I use for yourselves. Never take my word for it. Go to the Source. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	23. Bible School

Monday morning Gabriella walked into her office to find a new arrangement of magnolias on her desk making her smile brightly. She walked around her desk and poked around to find the card. Within seconds she found the small envelope and opened it. It read: They're no where near as beautiful as you, but I hope they brighten your day. Love, Troy.

Gabriella continued to smile as she opened the bottom drawer of her desk and put her purse inside, but before she closed the drawer she took out her phone to call Troy. Leaning back, she dialed and waited for his smooth voice.

"Hello", he answered.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Hey", she replied with her own smile. "Thank you for my magnolias", she continued.

Troy's smile got bigger. "You are more than welcome, Sweetheart."

She felt her heart get tight in her chest at his words. This man was so good. At times she believed that he was more than she deserved, but those thoughts were getting few and far between. The more time she spent with Troy, the more Gabriella was starting to see that she deserved the best that God could give her, and Troy was the best.

The other thing she was starting to see was the way she was starting to recognize God's presence in her everyday life, which was another gift from Troy. She loved the way he gave God the credit for all of the good things in his life and asked Him to help him through the bad things.

Gabriella found herself doing the same. When she got a case that was tough she would ask God to help her find the right answer and what was best for her clients. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she remembered something. Grinning wildly she asked him, "are we still on for tonight?"

Troy smiles on the other end of the line as he answers, "of course we're on. I'm letting Ethan stay with my parents tonight, so the question is, your place or mine?"

Surprised, Gabriella says, "Troy you don't have to send Ethan to your parents house for the night. If you need to be with him I can read on my own and ask you questions later."

"Sweetheart", Troy jumped in almost laughing at her frantic state. "Ethan enjoys being with my parents, and they are more than willing to take him for a night." He smiles when he continues. "Besides, this way, I don't have to worry about getting home late, and I can enjoy my time with you."

Gabriella couldn't argue with that and smiled. She loved their time together just as much. "Okay", she says. "How about we hang out at my place this time." She smiles as she added, "I think it's my turn to cook for you."

Troy chuckled at that, but he also reminded her, "don't go out of your way on my account. I'd be happy eating sandwiches as long as I'm with you."

Gabriella lightly bites her lip to cover a giggle and her face turning red. She loved how sweet he was with her. "I'll find something good to make", she assured him.

Nonetheless, he reminded her again, "You don't have to make anything fancy."

She let herself giggle lightly. "I'll see you tonight, Troy. How does six sound?"

Troy smiled at the sound of her happiness. "Sounds perfect, Honey. I'll see you then."

They say their goodbyes and go about their day as usual. Olivia met with clients in the morning before having to go to court in the afternoon for a final judgement in one of her cases. Meanwhile, Troy spent his day on a construction site supervising a build. At the end of his long, tedious day, Troy swung by his parents house to see Ethan for a few minutes before he went home to shower, shave and change.

Downtown, Gabriella left the office a little early. After her court appearance she went back to the office to fill out paperwork and finalize her notes for the case file and, after giving the file to Maci for filing, she left around 3:30. On her way home she went to the grocery store and got what she needed for Chicken Parmesan.

When she got home, Gabriella set everything out to make her spaghetti sauce. Once the sauce was put together, she went into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She choose a pair of leggings and one of her dad's old Navy shirts. Then she went into the bathroom to remove her make up and reapply her mascara. Then she cleaned up around her apartment before putting the chicken in the oven and dropping the spaghetti into water to boil. She toasted some Texas Toast and tossed together a salad. Just as she was finishing there was a light knock on the door.

Gabriella grinned as she wiped her hands on a dish towel and went to answer the door. She looked at her hair in a mirror by the door. It was cute in a simple ponytail. Smiling, she turned to the door and opened it.

Troy stood on the other side of the door praying that God would lead their evening and that whatever happened He would be glorified. When the door opened his smile stretched across his face. "Hi", was all he could say, because he was distracted by her natural beauty. Gabriella had almost no makeup on, but she was still absolutely stunning to him.

"Hi", she replied after a long minute. She found herself without anything to say as she got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. When she finally caught herself, Gabriella turned a light shade of pink and stepped back as she said, "come on in."

Troy stepped inside to find a beautifully decorated home. Beside him, on the same wall as the door, was a plush, brown, suede sofa with a view of a decent sized flat screen TV. There was also a matching chair facing toward the TV.

In the back corner of the room was a small, cafe style table for two set and ready for them to eat. As Troy surveyed the room, Gabriella went into the small kitchen on the other side of the open great room. The kitchen was seperated by a small breakfast bar. There was also a hallway that led to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

"I made Chicken Parmesan", Gabriella announced as she came back from the kitchen. "It's almost done."

Troy smiled. "It smells amazing."

"You haven't tried it yet", she deflected.

Troy just smiled and lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss. He loved how humble she was, but then he was finding that there wasn't much he didn't like about her. His smile widened at the sight of a light blush appearing on her perfect olive skin.

Gabriella was a bit unnerved when it seemed like his eyes would never leave her own. Her face was a blaze with embarrassment, but Troy only chuckled as he finally looked away.

"Do you want to start reading while we wait for dinner to be done", he asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Gabriella took a second to think about how much longer the chicken needed, then she grabbed her phone. "Sure", she answered as she pulled up the Bible app she had downloaded last night. She made herself comfortable on the other end of the couch as Troy laid out his Bible between them.

Over the next couple of hours they read through the first two chapters of the book of John, stopping whenever Gabriella had a question. She liked it this way, being able to take her time and digest what she was reading and reading with someone who would take the time to answer her questions was amazingly refreshing. They ate, laughed and learned, each taking in the words of their Lord and Savior and being cleansed by His words. By nine o'clock they were both just enjoying the night still chuckling over a story that Troy had told, when he looked at the time.

"I better get going", Troy said reluctantly gathering his Bible up. "I have to go back to the construction site tomorrow."

Gabriella sighed deeply. "And I have an early court appearance", she added as they stood and stepped over to the door.

Troy took her hand with his empty one and they smiled at one another before he softly said, "Goodnight Sweetheart."

Gabriella stood up on her toes and smiled just before she leaned in and gave him a gentle peck on his lips. "Goodnight", she said as she went back down on her flat feet.

Troy couldn't help but reach over and push her hair behind her ear. He smiled and whispered, "Sleep well, Baby."

"Drive safe", she replied as she forced herself to open her door. "Text me when you get home", she requested as he walked out.

"Will do", Troy answered as he walked backwards toward the elevator.

They waved until the elevator opened and he stepped inside. Gabriella stepped back into her apartment and sighed as she closed her door. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled the beautiful evening she'd just spent with her wonderful boyfriend.

Troy had some of the same thoughts as he drove home. He truly loved being with Gabriella. He loved listening to her thoughts. He loved her curiosity and her willingness to learn. She had asked good questions, giving him hope that she would eventually ask Jesus into her heart. It was wonderful seeing her growth. When he got home he went through his night time ritual and then he laid down to read a chapter out of his Bible then he prayed. Troy asked God to make clear the way he wanted Troy to go. He asked God to make it clear that Gabriella was the girl for him. He could feel himself falling for Gabriella, but he didn't want to get too attached if it wasn't God's plan. He would happily be Gabriella's friend if he knew it was God's will.

 _Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I had massive writer's block. i couldn't figure out how to end this chapter, but I'm happy with it now. I think I got it right. As always, let me know what you think and suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks Loves!_


	24. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The next few weeks were amazing. Every night they met at each other's homes to read a couple of chapters from the Bible, eat and just be together. Every night Gabriella learned a little bit more and every night Troy thanked God for the opportunity to help Gabriella learn more about Him. On Easter Sunday they spent the whole day together. They started the day in church where Pastor Charlie Danforth gave a rousing sermon about the Resurrection of Christ. After a wonderful lesson in Sunday School, she joined the Boltons and the Danforths at Jack and Lucille's house.

Lucille made a delicious meal of ham and all the fixings. Charlene brought a tray of devilled eggs, and Gabriella contributed an Oreo cheesecake for dessert. Dinner was a great success everyone enjoyed everything. After dinner the men went outside to play two on two basketball as Ethan watched while Gabriella helped Lucille and Charlene clean up the kitchen. When they were done cleaning, the women all went out to sit around a small outside dining table.

When Ethan saw her come out, he got up from his place on the grass beside the homemade basketball court and came up to climb into Gabriella's lap. The men were busy, playing another intense game, but the older women both watched amazed as Gabriella welcomed Ethan into her lap and held him close to kiss his brow softly. Lucille and Charlene watched quietly as Gabriella rocked Ethan back and forth, humming with the movement, as they both watched Troy play basketball. Eventually, the game ended and the men came up on the deck. Troy went to Gabriella and gave her a gentle kiss before he took Ethan from her lap and took him to lay him down in the bedroom Lucille made for him at their house.

When Troy came back, they all congregated in the family room and Troy went to his parents' DVD collection and pulled out a movie.

"I know it's hard to watch", he started. "But it seems appropriate today", he finished as he turned around and showed them the movie he had, _The Passion of the Christ._ Everyone solemnly agreed and Troy went to start the movie. Then, he turned around and took his place beside Gabriella, putting her legs in his lap.

As the movie began, she sat up and paid attention. She watched intently as Jesus was arrested and put on trial, but when he was sentenced and beaten to the point that his skin was being torn off she turned her body and hid her eyes in Troy's chest and he gently rubbed her back as she shook with her tears yet keeping her sobs in. The Savior's cries, as the nails were driven into his hands, washed through her body and hurt like her own physical pain, but by the end of the movie, as the sun came up over the hill, and Jesus stepped out of the tomb she was smiling through her tears.

Gabriella wasn't the only one crying. All of the women were, and after the men wiped their tears, Charlene and Gabriella followed Lucille into the kitchen. They pulled out the leftovers and had a second helping of food after which Gabriella made herself go home.

The next weekend was Ethan's birthday. The day itself fell on Wednesday, which was when Troy gave him his puppy, whom Ethan had named Bear, because he looked like a bear cub. For the rest of the week Bear and Ethan were inseparable. Troy smiled everytime he saw the little puppy trotting after his son, and it took everything in him not to laugh when Ethan insisted that he needed treats for Bear, because was going to train him. So, the next day, on his way home from work, Troy stopped at the pet store and got treats.

On the day of his party, Ethan took pride in showing his friends the tricks he had taught Bear, and Troy took pride in the happiness he saw in his son's eye. Through all of it Gabriella was there, loving it just as much as Troy.

She enjoyed it all, until the next Thursday when Troy took her to the airport. She was taking a late morning flight to Houston for Mother's Day. They pulled up at her airline and Troy squeezed her hand.

"Have fun, Sweetheart", Troy said as he came to stand in front of her, smiling to hide his saddness. Their relationship was new, but he wouldn't deny that her leaving, even for just a weekend, was breaking his heart.

Gabriella smiled, trying to be brave. She didn't want to leave just as much as he wanted her to stay. "You and Ethan behave while I'm gone", she said, attempting to joke even though her heart was breaking.

Troy gave a half hearted chuckle. "We'll do our best, Counselor", he returned.

Troy looked at his watch and then looked back at Gabriella. "You gotta go", he said as he pulled her to himself. He gave her one more earth shattering kiss and when he pulled away he said, "be careful."

Gabriella could feel herself about to cry, so she made herself back away. "Goodbye, Troy", she said with a strained voice.

Troy didn't want to say goodbye, so he simply replied, "see you on Monday."

Gabriella smiled weakly as she made herself turn away from him and walk inside the Albuquerque International Airport. Check in was a buzz with activity, as people stood in line eager to get to their destination. Gabriella joined the line, just as eager to get home, but also missing Troy already. She stopped and thought, when did it happen? When did he become someone she couldn't live without?

Over the last few weeks she had come to look forward to his phone calls. She could only manage going hours without his voice. They had begun to call each other through out the day. They were never important conversations or even mushy, sweet conversations. They simply called to say hello or see how each other's day was going. If they had time they would discuss what they would do for dinner that evening when they met to read. They were simple conversations, but they were meaningful. They told Gabriella that Troy cared. He cared to know what was going on in her life, and he cared enough to teach her that God cared too.

Once she was through check in, Gabriella went to the Dunkin Donuts in the terminal and picked up a breakfast sandwich and an iced coffee on her way to her gate. When she got there, she found a spot and then opened her Bible app and began to read. She'd told Troy she wanted to continue reading and that she would write down her questions and show him when she got home. For the next hour and a half she read about the arrest, trial, torture, death and resurrection of Jesus. Feeling only slightly foolish when she realized she was crying. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, Gabriella reached for the tissues she kept in her purse. She dried her tears and put away her Bible and notebook just as Her flight was about to board.

At Bolton Architecture, Troy was on autopilot. He was supposed to be designing a building meant to be built downtown, but he couldn't concentrate. He was wasting more paper than any one tree could produce. Everytime he looked down all he saw Gabriella. He missed her more than he knew he should for someone he had only been seeing for a month. He had taken her to the airport this morning, but watching her leave had been like watching his heart walk out of his chest. It had been painful, but he never stopped her and she never came back. For about ten minutes he entertained the idea of buying a ticket and following her to Houston, but he quickly decided that that was too much too soon. He liked the way their relationship was developing. They were both comfortable with the pace and he saw no reason to change anything now. No, now was not the time for grand gestures. Troy decided that he would just let things lay where they were for now, but that was easier said than done. All day his mind wandered. He wandered where she was, what she was doing, if she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her.

At lunch time he left without telling anyone. He went to that diner that he had taken Gabriella to that first afternoon. As he was looking through the menu, the door opened and the person that came in sat down in front of Troy. He put down his menu and looked at his best friend of almost twenty years.

"Hi, Chad", he greeted simply.

"Hi, Chad", the other man repeated. "You mope around the office all morning and leave without a word to anyone, but all you can say to me is, "hi, Chad"?" A waitress came back with a sweet tea for Troy and took Chad's drink order. When she was gone Chad watched Troy go back to the menu. Finally he asked, "What's going on with you today? You've been so happy recently. What happened?"

Troy sighed before he finally admitted, "She left this morning."

Chad looked at Troy confused. "Gabriella", he asked for confirmation. When Troy nodded Chad was even more confused. "She left? Where did she go? Is she coming back?"

Again Troy nodded. "She went to Houston to be with her mother for Mother's Day. She'll be back on Monday."

Chad nodded, but he was still confused. "So, what's the matter, Man?"

Troy smiled sadly and shook his head. "I have no idea", he admitted, then his confession continued. "I almost got on a plane and followed her."

Chad almost physically had to hold back a laugh, but the look on Troy's face stopped him. Through the years Troy had been through some heartaches, and Chad had always been there to help get back on his feet, but this was different. Troy knew Gabriella would be back, but it seemed like even a, temporary, seperation was painful. So Chad made a promised himself that he would do his best to help Troy through this until Gabriella came back.

In Houston, the Motezes noticed the same things in Gabriella. Leo had picked his sister up from the airport. After the initial greetings, Leo saw the saddness in her eyes.

"What's going on Gabs", he asked using her childhood nickname.

Gabriella smiled at the name. "Nothing's wrong. I just miss Troy", she admitted.

Leo smiled. He knew that Troy and Gabriella had been getting closer. Gabriella talked to her brother weekly and she would tell him how good Troy was to her. Leo liked what he heard. He wanted nothing but the best for his little sister. He wanted to see her happy with a good man that was worthy of her. A man that would love her and take care of her the way their father took care of their mother. If he was honest, Leo saw that in Troy. He saw the little ways Troy made Gabriella happy, and those went a long way with Leo. He simply squeezed his little sister's hand and put her luggage in the truck so that they could get going.

Maria Montez had no idea that her daughter was coming, but to say she was happy to see her was a gross understatement. When Gabriella walked into the kitchen of her childood home and softly said, "Hi Mami." It was as if the whole world stopped as the women hugged and cried.

"Bebe, what are you doing here", Maria asked as she squeezed Gabriella tight.

"It's Mother's Day weekend, Ma. Did you really think I wouldn't come?"

"You sounded pretty convincing to me", Abuela chimed in.

"I'm sorry, Abuela", Gabriella apologized as she went to hug her grandmother standing at the counter chopping vegetables for salad. "I wanted to surprise you."

"It's a wonderful surprise", Maria exclaimed as she went to hug her son as well. "And you're just in time", she went on as she went back to the skillet on the stove. "I'm making paninis for lunch." Then she looked back at Leo. "Put your sisters things up in her room."

"Yes, ma'am", Leo said obediently as he picked up Gabriella's suitcase and headed upstairs.

"How are you, Bebe", Maria asked as Gabriella went to the cabinet to get plates to set the table.

"I'm good", Gabriella answered as she went to work, but Maria and her mother, Linda saw through her fake smile.

"Then why do you look like you could cry?" Gabriella looked up, shocked that her mother noticed. "It's that man you've been talking to, isn't it", Maria asked perceptively. "What happened, Bebe?"

"Nothing happened", Gabriella assured. "I just miss him. That's all." She smiled over at her mother feeling pathetic. "Is that ridiculous", she asked. "I mean, we've only been dating for a month and already I'm attached and I hate being away from him. Is that too much too soon?"

Maria had to try no to laugh. "No, Bebe. It sounds like you're in love."

Gabriella finished what she was doing, and had to bite her lip to keep from grinning too wide as she walked over to her mother. "I can feel myself falling for Troy a little more every day, Mama."

Maria hugged her daughter tight hoping against hope that she wouldn't get her heart broken. Maria already hated that Gabriella was so far away and she would hate it even more if something happened with this new man in her bebe's life. When they finally pulled apart Maria smiled as she pushed Gabriella's hair away from her face. "As long as he makes you happy, Bebe, I'll be happy."

Gabriella smiled. "He makes me so happy, Mami."

Just then, Leo came back from Gabriella's bedroom and they all sat down to eat. While everyone else started to fill their plates, Gabriella stopped and took time to thank the Lord for her safe travels and this good food. When she was done she looked up to find her grand mother, mother and brother looking at her. Without acknowledging their questions, she made herself a plate and started to eat. Everyone else followed suit and they had a pleasant meal.

After helping her mother and grand mother clean the kitchen, she went upstairs to unpack a little and get comfortable. She took a nice, warm shower and changed then she laid across her bed and dialed the number that had become very formiliar.

"Hello", his soft tenor voice echoed through her ear, and Gabriella smiled.

"Hi", she replied grinning.

Troy had just began preparing dinner when his phone rang. His smile spread across his face and he could feel himself getting happy again. "How was your flight?"

That made Gabriella smile. She loved that he worried about her safety. "It was fine. I took a nap." She smiled when he chuckled softly. "How was your day?"

"Boring. I was in the office all day."

Gabriella knew he loved the construction aspect of his job, but she was relieved when he didn't have to go to a site. It meant that he was safe, but, instead of expressing her relieve, she simply said, "I'm sorry."

Troy smiled. He knew she was relieved, and he knew she would never admit it. "So, was your mom surprised?"

Gabriella grinned. "She was. Both her and my grand mother."

"Good. You sound happy. Are you enjoying being home?"

"I am."

Troy could hear that shecwasn't telling him something. "If you're glad to be home, what's wrong?"

Gabriella smiled. She should have known better than to try to hide her feelings from him. "I miss you", she admitted quietly.

Troy barely heard her, but he did hear her, and he smiled. "I miss you too, Sweetheart. It's probably a good thing I didn't have to go to a site today, because I was distracted all day."

Gabriella giggled at that. A sound Troy loved. "Really", she asked.

"Yes, really", Troy admitted. "I didn't understand at first. Chad could tell that something was wrong all day. He went so far as to follow me to our diner at lunch."

"The diner that Leo found us at", Gabriella asked him to clarify.

"Yeah. I went there for lunch today."

Gabriella's heart melted, but she said nothing as Troy continued.

"I'm falling in love with you, Gabriella. I didn't want to tell you like this, but missing you is what helped me admit it to myself. I had been feeling it for weeks, but I thought it was too fast. I didn't want to scare you, but you going away helped me realize that I love you and my heart hates when you're so far away. I'm not saying that I want to get married now, but this seperation has shown me that I can't be without you, and one day I will ask you to be my wife."

By this time Gabriella was crying. He had said everything she was feeling. She had admitted earlier to her mom that she was falling for Troy and she told Leo that she missed Troy, but she kept to herself that she would marry Troy if he asked. "I love you too, Troy", she said through her tears. "I hated walking away from you this morning. I wanted you to come with me. I felt like a piece of me was staying in Albuquerque."

Troy smiled at that. "I'll be here when you get home. I promise, Gabriella. I'm yours."

Gabriella grinned. "And I'm yours, Troy."

"Go hangout with your family, Baby. Can I call you later?" Troy loved talking to her, but he would never take her away from her family.

Gabriella smiled. "Of course. You can call me whenever you want."

That made Troy grin. "Good to know." Then he made himself say, "goodbye, Sweetheart."

"Bye, Troy."

Then, they hung up both still missing each other, but thrilled to know that the relationship was not one-sided.


	25. Just as Christ Loved the Church

_Author's Note: Hey everybody! I have been gaining more followers and people are favoriteing my story, but I'm not getting many reviews. Please enjoy this chapter and then write me a review. I would love to know your thoughts on the story so far and what you would like to see in the future. Love, Belle._

The Montezes spent their evening playing games and catching up. Maria was enjoying having both of her children under one roof. She didn't want to take it for granted. She was going to enjoy every second. She didn't even mind when they started to squabble over who would be the car in their game of Monopoly.

Gabriella and Leo were just happy that their mother was happy. This weekend was for her, after all.

At the end of the night Gabriella went upstairs to her childhood room and smiled at all of the pictures, snapshots of the past. She ran her fingers over pictures of her father, smiling even as her eyes got misty. "I miss you, Papi", she whispered in the empty room.

Suddenly her phone rang. Recognizing the ringtone as Troy's she quickly wiped her eyes as she picked up her phone to answer it. "Hello", she greeted, saddness still in her voice.

"What's wrong, Baby", Troy asked immediately picking up on her mood.

Gabriella smiled at his perceptiveness. "Nothing is wrong. I was looking at some old pictures of my dad and it just made me miss him."

"Oh", Troy said wishing he was there to hold her as she cried. Instead he did the only thing he could think of. "I love you, Sweetheart."

Gabriella gasped softly, surprised at his random words, but she also smiled hugely. "I love you too, Troy. Thank you for making me smile."

"I'd do anything to make you smile, Gabriella. I love your smile", he admitted. Then he changed the subject, not wanting to pressure her. "How was your evening?"

Gabriella smiled, knowing what he was doing. "We played a game of Monopoly", she said with a smile and a giggle.

"Did you buy everything", he asked loving her giggle.

"Almost", she reported. "I didn't have the blue properties. Leo did. He bought Boardwalk and then came around to St. James, where I had two hotels, before anyone could land on his properties. He didn't have enough money and I won", she explained with a triumphant grin.

"Wow, Baby, that's devious." Troy chuckled even as he could feel himself falling a little more in love with her.

Gabriella giggled softly. "He asked for it", she defended. "He wasted his money buying up the most expensive properties. It's not my fault that two turns later he landed on my hotels."

Troy couldn't help but laugh at the sibling rivalry. He also found himself a little turned on by her apparent competive side. "I'm not gonna lie", he started. "You're kind of hit when you get into a game." He heard a faint gasp on the other end of the phone, and the reckless, sinful man in him wanted to see if he could explore that reaction a little more, but then he remembered the sleeping boy upstairs, and he stopped himself from stoking the fire that lit between them. He simply said, "I miss you, Sweetheart. Goodnight."

In Houston, Gabriella was also struggling. She could feel herself strating to blush when he said that her competitive side was hot, but she took her cues from him. She stopped when he did. So, when he said goodnight, she said a soft "goodnight" as well.

Saturday was spent at the mall with her mother. She want to buy Maria a new dress for dinner tomorrow night. She and Leo had made reservations at a new restaurant that Leo said their mother had been talking about. Of course, that was a surprise so Gabriella told her mother that she couldn't figure out what to buy her this year, so she told Maria to pick a dress and Gabriella bought it.

Gabriella was having fun with her mother, but one thing kept nagging at her in the back of her mind. No matter what she was doing, she missed Troy. Was that a sign? She tried not to dwell on it choosing, instead, to focus on her family. She would deal with her feelings later.

Back in Albuquerque, Troy was having the same problem. No matter how much Chad tried to occupy him all he could think about was Gabriella. Every morning he woke up and it was like he was missing an arm. He hadn't realized until now how much of his day was taken up by her. Even his time with Ethan was spent with her. They usually spent Saturdays at the park. As usual, he took Ethan and Bear to the park and stopped at the thought that something was missing. It didn't take long to realize that the something was a someone. Gabriella. At one point, Ethan threw a ball for Bear and then he looked at Troy. "I miss Gabi, Daddy", he said honestly. "When is she coming home?"

That innocent question was confirmation to Troy. In a month's time she had become their whole world, and the world stopped turning when she was gone. "I miss her too, but she'll be home on Monday, Buddy", he answered hearing the saddness in his own voice.

That night, after he put Ethan to bed, Troy went to his own room to do his nightly reading. He had begun reading in the fifth chapter of _Ephesians._ He was in verse 25: _Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ loved the church and gave Himself for her._

He loved that verse. Troy had promised himself long ago that he would love his wife like that. Fiercely, he would love his wife with as much love as Jesus had for this wicked world, and he had. Troy loved Shelby with everything in him. He had protected her by designing a beautiful, stable home, and he had tried to teach her about his faith. For a while, he believed that Shelby believed as strongly as he did. She sold it, going so far as to be baptized, but then Ethan was born, and Troy had fallen even more in love with Shelby, while also falling instantly in love with his son.

Most women would have been thrilled that their husbands wanted to be so involved with a new baby, but Shelby was almost angry. She would push Troy out of the nursery, but then she would practically beg him to pay attention to her. That was when he started to notice her selfishness. When he was served with divorce papers it was almost a relief. He was glad that he no longer had to pretend that everything was fine.

Now, a year later, he sees that God had something better in mind. Gabriella was everything he could have ever wanted in a woman, and she was quickly becoming the second most important person and in his world. She loved him, but, more importantly, she loved Ethan and she protected him fiercely. He knew that she would have gladly fought Shelby that day she went to her house to observe. He saw it in her eyes when she brought Ethan to him at the church. She was angry. That's when he started falling for her, and it snowballed from there, but Troy didn't care. He was going to ride this ride for as long as he could. No matter the consequences. Whether this was forever or not he was going to see it through.

Troy closed his Bible and sighed deeply. He got comfortable in bed before he closed his eyes and began talking to God in his heart. _Lord,_ he began. _I'm not sure what You have in mind for Gabriella and I. I only know that I am falling fast. I know that You wouldn't allow me to fall so hard if she wasn't in Your plan for my life, but not my will, Lord, Your will be done. Prepare my heart, Lord, and help me to be able to be there for my son. He's been doing so well since I told him that he wouldn't be goung back to Shelby's house anymore, but I know that one of these days he's going to ask about his sister. Please, help me to know what to say when the time comes, Lord. Thank you, Heavenly Father, for all of the many blessings You give me, and help me to be the man You want me to be, Amen._

And with that he rolled over and fell asleep peacefully.

In Houston, Gabriella was having a similar conversation.

 _Lord,_ she prayed. _I can feel myself falling for Troy a little more each day. Thank You for a man that excepts me for me, and loves me anyway. I love how he loves me in spite of my mistakes and never faults me for them. He says they brought us together, so he could never fault me for that._

 _I love the way he is always checking on me. He wants to make sure I'm safe, even when he's not here. Thank You for the caring man You've blessed me with. I know he would protect me, Ethan and our future children, with his_ life _and love us with his whole heart._ _Amen_

Wow! Did she really just pray for her future children. She and Troy had never even talked about that, but heart had been imagining it more and more recently. She could see another son, and a little girl with Troy's incredible blue eyes. The thought made her heart burst with excitement. Her future looked bright.

She got herself ready for bed and then got comfortable in bed, before sending Troy a message. They hadn't gone to bed without a message or a conversation to say goodnight since he asked her to be his girlfriend, and just because she was away was not going to stop Gabriella from saying goodnight to her man.

She hated to admit it, but she needed it. She needed to hear his voice before she fell asleep. It was soothing for her. No matter what had happened at work that day, hearing Troy's voice at night made the problem melt away. He calmed her. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, Baby", he greeted happily as he answered on the first ring.

That made her smile, but then, everything he said made her smile. He was amazing at that. "Hi, Troy", she greeted with a smile on her face and in her voice causing Troy to smile as well.

"How was your day", Gabriella asked when Troy didn't say anything.

"Lonely", he answered honestly.

That caused Gabriella to turn red as her bottom lip found it's way between her teeth. She didn't say anything, but Troy could feel her blushing.

"I'm not the only one that misses you, Sweetheart. Ethan asked when you would be home."

She felt her heart burst in her chest hearing that. She knew Ethan liked her, but she had been curious as to hus thoughts of she and Troy as a couple and whether or not he liked her hanging around so much. Truth be told, she missed them too. Hanging out with Troy and Ethan had become part of her routine. "Tell him that I missed him too", she replied.

Troy smiled and nodded, then, realizing that she couldn't see him he said, "I will." Then he asked, "are you going to church in the morning?"

"I've been thinking about it", she confessed. "But we never went to church, so I don't know where to go."

"Do you have a baptist church around there?"

Gabriella had to think about it. She had lived on military bases through her entire childhood, in several different states, when shr got to high school she stopped trying to get to know anyone. She didn't have good friends until college. "I don't know", she said honestly. "I never explored the city. I never had to. We lived on Navy bases until my father died. After the funeral we moved here, to Houston, where my parents grew up, but I didn't try to make friends or get to know the town, because I left again when I got excepted to Stanford."

Troy had to think quickly. "Well, if you want to find a church to go to, you could just go riding around in the morning."

"I could", Gabriella agreed. "But I don't want to leave my mother on Mother's Day."

"Invite her to go." Troy had an answer for every excuse she tried to come up with.

Truth be told, Gabriella didn't want to go to church without Troy beside her. "I guess I just don't want to go without you", she confessed.

Troy frowned at that. "Church shouldn't be something you do just to be with me, Brie. It should be something you do to be closer to God and to fellowship with other people that love him. It helps your faith grow."

Suddenly, Gabriella felt guilty. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Don't apologize to me", Troy said having barely heard her. "Apologize to God."

"I was", she confessed. "All of a sudden a feeling of guilt came over me."

Troy smiled. "That's called the Holy Spirit, Sweetheart. That feeling comes when we do something that God doesn't like. It's His way of disciplining us. When we apologize and ask forgiveness then we're back in good standing with God." There was silence on the line while he thought about whether or not he should say the rest of what he was thinking. He sighed deeply and then he added, "but that feeling only comes to those that have given their hearts to God."

More silence. How was she supposed to know if what she felt was real? How did she know if she had truly given her heart to God? She didn't want to claim that she had, and have it not be true. She wasn't going to be like Shelby. Troy, and Ethan, deserved better than that. No, she would pray about this and ask God's guidance before she made a mistake she, and Troy, would regret. It would kill her to break his heart.

Knowing she had a lot to think about, and talk to God about, she said goodnight to Troy.

"Goodnight, Baby. Sleep well."

With that simple, loving, farewell Gabriella smiled and hung up the phone before crawling into bed and a restful sleep.


	26. Mother's Day in Houston

The next morning Gabriella got up early to make her mother's favorite, breakfast burritos with peppers and sausage and potatoes on the side.

"Don't you touch those potatoes", she warned Leo when she heard him come down the stairs.

"How did you know it was me", he asked amazed. She never even turned around.

"I know what your footsteps sound like", she answers putting a plate of sausage on the island with a smile. Leo just shakes his head as he takes a piece of sausage.

Just then, Maria steps into the kitchen from the stairs. "Good morning", she greets with a smile for her children.

Gabriella and Leo both turn to her with a smile. "Happy Mother's Day", they say in unison.

The happy mother goes to Leo first and plants a kiss on his forehead. Then, she walks around the island to give Gabriella a kiss and hug as well. She sits beside Leo at the island as Gabriella puts their burritos down in front of them.

Gabriella goes back to the stove and brings her own burrito to the island to eat. She stops and prays before starting in on her food, but as she goes to cut into her food she notices the looks on her mother and brother's faces. "What", she asks knowing why they looked so confused, but confused herself as to why they look so upset.

"I don't think I've seen you pray since your papi died", Maria said touched.

It was true. After the death of their father, Gabriella and Leo stopped praying, and, when she got to college, Gabriella stopped going to church altogether. In hindsight, Gabriella realized that, perhaps, that was how Martin was able to fool her. She had been an emotional mess when she got to Stanford, still grieving the death of her childhood hero.

Looking back, Gabriella realized that she was weak. She wasn't strong enough, mentally or spiritually, to resist Martin's sinful charm. Now, she had Troy, a wonderful man, and she was so angry with herself. She hated that she had given her body to a man that she didn't love. Oh, she had thought that she loved Martin, at the time, but, looking back, she realized that she didn't love him quite as much as she loved Troy.

Gabriella knew that she was falling hard for Troy, but she could also see that he was falling for her as well, and, because of that love, he was re-introducing her to the God she had thought abandoned her when her father died.

"You can thank Troy for that, Mama", she explained. "I've been going to church with him and his family."

The Montezes had never been devoted church goers, but both Maria and Jorge were raised Roman Catholic, and Gabriella and Leo had been baptized, but it had been years since they been to confession, let alone mass. As much as Maria wanted to see her daughter with a nice, sweet, Roman Catholic young man, at this point, she would be happy with anyone that got Gabriella back in church. She had been praying for a long time that her baby girl would find her way back to God.

"Do you like the church", she asked shocking Gabriella.

She had been expecting a fight, but, rather than instigate one, she simply answered. "I do. The people have been so nice and welcoming."

"Good, Mija", was the simple reply.

Feeling like she had cleared the first big hurdle, Gabriella brought up her next topic. "I was thinking I might drive around and find a Baptist church. I'd like to go to church this morning." She said all of that with head down, cutting her food. When she looked up she found Leo and her mother looking at her.

Leo looked like he was waiting for the in suing tirade, but it never came. Maria only said, "There's a new church out on Highway 10. I think it's Baptist." Then she looked at Leo. "Son go get dressed. We'll all go to church."

Gabriella smiled pleased that her mother was willing to go to a different church. Meanwhile, Leo looked like he might argue, but it was Mother's Day. If Maria wanted to go to church, then they would.

So, the Montezes dispersed to their seperate rooms to get ready for church. An hour later, everyone was ready and, after Leo Googled the church to find the time that their service started, they headed out the door. When they got to the church they found a packed parking lot. After riding around for ten minutes, they found the last spot, and Gabriella thanked the Lord that He provided it for them. Taking a deep breath, not sure why she was so nervous, she opened the car door and stepped out. The four of them walked into the church and found people milling about, going in every direction. Seeing the unsure looks on their faces, someone finally stopped.

"New faces", he said with a genuine smile. "Welcome to Calvary Baptist Church." The man offered his hand to shake. "I'm Roscoe Green the pastor here."

"It's good to meet you", Gabriella spoke first. "I'm Gabriella Montez. This is my brother, Leo, my mother, Maria, and my grandmother, Valentina."

Pastor Green smiled as he greeted each of them. "It's good to meet you all. I hope you enjoy today's service. I have to get ready. I'll look forward to hearing what you think after the service."

With that, he was off and the Montezes turned to the door of the sanctuary where they saw a kind looking, older man giving out programs.

"Good morning", he said with a big smile. "New faces", he observed and the Montezes all nodded. "My name is Luis Cortez", he introduced himself. As Luis handed each member of the family a program they introduced themselves as well as they walked into the sanctuary. They stopped inside and watched the flurry of people buzzing around the room as they scanned the pews for a place that would fit them all. Finally, Gabriella spotted an empty pew and lead her family that way. As they got themselves comfortable Pastor Roscoe came to the pulpit.

"Good morning, everyone", he greeted. "Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers." He smiled out to the crowd as the mothers all smiled and nodded their thanks. He smiled and looked down at the program in his hand and launched into the important announcements. Then he smiled out to the crowd again and said, "let's greet one another", as he stepped off of the stage and people started to mingle. Several people came to say hello to the Montezes before everyone sat and the band came up on the stage.

Gabriella listened intently as the music played, and she felt bad, because all she kept thinking was how The Wildcats sounded better than this band. She did enjoy the songs though, and she couldn't wait to get home and have Troy listen to them.

After a few songs by the praise band, the children's ministry leader came up and did a short lesson with the children before taking them off to Children's Church. Pastor Green came up and spoke on Jesus's final moments on the cross when He had taken time to ensure that His mother would be taken care of.

That was a concept that had escaped Gabriella the first time she read it with Troy, but it made sense. Jesus was Mary's oldest son. It would have fallen to Him to make sure she was taken care after Joseph had died. So, knowing that He was dying, He commanded that John take care of her. It was amazing to think that, even as He suffered, Jesus was thinking about someone other than Himself, and it made Gabriella think, _Could I do that? Could I put someone else's well being before my own even as I died?_ She wasn't sure, but looking at Maria, she knew that her mother would do anything for her own children. It was an example that Gabriella would always _try_ to live up to.

After church Leo and Gabriella took Maria and Valentina to lunch and the Downtown Aquarium. The four of them spent a wonderful afternoon together, but, every once in a while, Maria noticed a saddness in Gabriella's eyes. She wanted to know what was behind that look, but she didn't want to have that talk with her daughter in public, so she resolved to revisit the topic later.

Gabriella was sad, but she didn't understand why. She had been so excited to visit her family. She'd been looking forward to it for months. So, why did she feel so melancholy?

The answer came when they got to the lizard exhibit. One look at the scaley, cold blooded creatures and all Gabriella could think about was how much Ethan would love that particular exhibit. At six, lizards fascinated Ethan, but he was not yet brave enough to ask Troy for one as a pet.

Gabriella stopped mid thought. Why was she thinking about a child that wasn't her own? The answer was simple. She was falling in love with both father and son. She didn't know when it had happened, but, she realized now, that it had, and she smiled.

That night, after a wonderful day spent as a family, Gabriella stood in front of her suitcase packing to go home when there was a knock at her door. "Come in", she called.

"Packing, Mija", Maria asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes", Gabriella sighed as she laid another blouse in her suitcase.

"Will Taylor be waiting for you at the airport?" Taylor was one of Maria's favorites among her daughter's friends.

"No", Gabriella answered blushing lightly. "Troy is coming to pick me up."

Maria smiled at that. "Oh", was all she said.

"What does that mean", Gabriella asked knowing there were multiple meanings in her mother's words.

"It simply means, "oh"", Maria anwered, not wanting to give herself away just yet. "So you like him", she continued.

All Gabriella could do was smile. Her smile stretched off of her face. "I like him alot, Mami", she replied around her grin.

All Maria could do was hug her daughter. "I happy for you, Mija, but when do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know. When I get home, we'll talk about it and I'll let you know."

"Sounds good", Maria said as she played with Gabriella's long silky hair. "Good night, Mija. Try to get some sleep."

"Good night, Mama." Maria left the room and Gabriella continued packing until she heard her phone buzzing. She smiled when she saw who was calling. "Hello", she greeted. "Were ears burning?"

"Talking about me again, were you?"

Gabriella giggled. "Only a little", was all she said.

"I miss you", was Troy's only response.

Gabriella gasped softly. "I miss you too", she whispered breathlessly.

"Ethan wants you home too", Troy went on. "He misses you almost as much as I do."

That made Gabriella smile. "Well the two of you don't have much longer to miss me. I should be home by about noon."

"And I'll be at the airport to pick you up", Troy assured. "Isn't it late there? What are you doing still awake?"

The concern in his voice warmed her heart. "I'm just finishing my packing. I'm going to bed as soon as I'm done."

"Okay", he said. "Make sure you're rested. Ethan wants to show you what he taught Bear."

Gabriella chuckled at the mention of Ethan and his new best friend. She couldn't wait to get home to her guys. Her guys? Whem did she start thinking of them as hers?

Probably about the same time that she gave her heart to Troy. She smiled at that thought, because, as scared as she used to be to give her heart away again, she knew that Troy would take care of it.


	27. Home Sweet Home

_Author's Note: Guys, I am so sorry that my updates are so far between. I write as inspiration sparks. These past few chapters have been hard. I'm trying to find a way to get the story moving again. Thank you for your continued support. It means so much. Keep on reading and reviewing!_

Gabriella smiled when she walked to baggage claim at the Albuquerque International Airport. Troy was there smiling in return, doing all he could not to run to her. They both took deep breaths and smiled just before Gabriella launched herself at Troy.

"Hi", was all she could whisper as she hugged him tight.

"Hi", he replied holding her close. He pulled away reluctantly taking her hand instead. "What carousel will your luggage come on", he asked walking toward them.

"Three", she responded laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. They stood silently watching the luaggage go around until she spotted her suitcase. "There it is", she pointed to the purple plaid suitcase that matched her carry-on backpack.

Troy grabbed the right suitcase and takes her hand again. "Let's get out of here", he said smiling. "There is a little boy that missed you almost as much as I did."

Gabriella smiled. "I missed him too", was all she said as she practically ran out of the airport.

When they got to Troy's truck he threw her suitcase and carry-on in the bed and climbed into the cab. He started the truck as she climbed in and buckled herself in. He backed out of his parking spot and made his way out to the highway. Once he was cruising down the highway toward his parents house he tookher hand in his and kissed her fingers softly. "How was your weekend", he asked quietly.

"Amazing", she said with a beaming smile. "We went to church yesterday and after went to the aquarium." Troy smiled at the way she practically glowed as she told him about her Sunday. "When we saw the iguana exhibit I couldn't help but think of Ethan and how much they fascinate him."

Troy smiled, loving that she thought of his son. She always thinks of Ethan. It's one of the reasons he's falling so hard for her. "He still hasn't asked me to buy one", he revealed thankfully. Not much freaked Troy Bolton out, but reptiles were one of God's creepy creatures. Troy wasn't even really sure that they served a purpose, but God made them for a reason, and it wasn't for him to know yet.

Gabriella smiled at his obvious relief. "I bought him one at the aquarium", she said not looking at him.

Troy thanked the Lord above that he was stopped at a red light. He slowly turned to the woman that was becoming everything to him, but in this moment he wasn't sure what to think of her. She knew how he felt about Ethan's fascination with iguanas, but one look at her smiling face and all his worry disappeared. He watched a smile spread across her face as she finished her thought.

"I bought him a stuffed iguana to sleep with."

Relief flooded through Troy, as he shook his head and the light turned green. He started driving again as Gabriella erupted in laughter. "You thought I bought a real one?!" She continued to laugh as he drove through town.

Troy joined her in her laughter. "For a second", he admitted amid his laughter.

"Those things freak me out too. I wouldn't want one in my luggage. I'd have to touch it, and I'm not about to do that."

Troy chuckled even as he nodded his head in agreement. "You couldn't pay me to touch one of those things", he declared.

"Me either", Gabriella agree.

They rode to Gabriella's apartment and Troy carried her suitcase up. He dropped it near the breakfast bar and took the water bottle that Gabriella offered. He walked around to where she was standing, making a small sandwich for him. She felt him behind her even before he boxed her in with his strong arms, and she smiled when she felt his lips on her neck, softly kissing her skin as he took the sandwich when she offered it. He dropped another kiss on her shoulder and one more on her cheek before he took a bite of the sandwich.

She watched him carefully and gave a little sigh of relief when he smiled and swallowed before he said, "That's a good sandwich, Baby."

"I'm glad you like it", she said with a grin.

Troy finished his sandwich while Gabriella went to change. A few minutes later, as Troy was sipping his water, she came back out in a pair of shorts, a baby doll blouse and fish head sneakers. He swallowed his water hard and had to force his mouth from falling open. She was such a natural beauty that it, sometimes, took his breath away. Gabriella smiled even as she turned a little shade of pink. She grabbed her wallet and phone along with Troy's hand. She dagged him to the door.

"Come on", she said laughing. "A little boy is waiting for us." She repeated his words from earlier.

They stepped out into the hall and she locked her door before they walked down to the elevator. When they finally got to Jack and Lucille's house, Ethan took Gabriella's hand and dragged her to the backyard amid laughterlaughter from both Troy and Gabriella.

"Hello", Jack greeted when the three of them stumbled out of the back door.

"Hey", Troy replied as he released Gabriella's hand to hug his parents.

"Hi, Honey", Lucille chimed in.

They all looked over when they heard Gabriella's melodious laughter. Troy smiled watching her laugh as she watched Ethan and Bear doing tricks. The puppy rolled over and Ethan proudly gave him a treat when he sat nicely. "Good job", Troy heard Gabriella say as she hugged Ethan.

Ethan hugged Gabriella back tightly and had his head turned into her neck, but Troy still heard him say, "Thank you, Gabi. I missed you."

Gabriella smiled, Troy could see she was touched. "I missed you too,Buddy", she replied with a smile. Her eyes were bright, and a little watery as she stood and ruffled Ethan's dark hair. She watched both boy and dog run as they played in the yard. As she continued to watch, Gabriella could feel someone watching her. She turned to see Troy watching her unashamed of being caught. She turned a light shade of red but walked right over and wrapped her arms around him. "That boy of yours is pretty clever", she remarked kissing his cheek.

Troy scoffed and smiled. He nodded his agreement. "That he is. He comes by it naturally."

Gabriella laughed at that. "I love that you take full responsibility."

Troy joined in her laughter, but sobered a little when he added. "We can't say he got it from Shelby. She wasn't even smart enough to lie about her affair."

She looked up at him sadly, but didn't bother to refute his statement, she simply kissed him softly and walked away leaving Troy with a stupid grin on his face.

"You know, you have that same look on your face a lot recently." Troy laughed as he turned to see his best friend beside him.

"Are you complaining", he asked still chuckling.

"Not at all", Chad clarified. "I'd rather see a stupid grin than an angry stare any day."

Troy nodded in agreement. Gabriella made him happy, and it made him even more happy to know that people noticed.

"Okay everybody, burgers are done", Jack announced and everyone gathered around the Bolton's picnic table. Lucille laid the last of the side dishes on the table and Jack looked at Troy. "Would you like to say the blessing, son?"

"Sure, Dad", Troy looked around to see that everyone was ready. His eyes fell on Gabriella last. She stood beside him and just nodded when she felt him slip his hand around hers. Then he began. "Let's bow our heads everybody." Then he prayed. "Father we thank you for this day. We thank you for family and friends who are like family. We thank you for bringing family safely home. We thank for this meal that's been laid out before us. May it be a nurishment to our bodies, Lord. Jesus' name, Amen." Then he looked up and smiled. "Now let's eat." Troy looked around until he found Ethan, who sat beside Chad. "Son, what would you like to eat?"

"Uncle Chad made me a burger, Daddy."

Troy looked over all the food to see Ethan's plate. He saw a simple hamburger with ketchup and chips. He smiled and asked his son, "Did you thank Uncle Chad for making your plate?"

Ethan was busy eating, so Chad answered for him. "Of course he did, Hoops." He smiled down at the boy. "Right, Little Hoops?"

Ethan smiled at his nickname and nodded while he chewed. Troy smiled in return and then looked at Gabriella. "Can I make you a plate", he asked.

"I'm so hungry", she answered. "I'll have one of everything!"

She giggled as he reached for a plate and it took everything in him not to kiss her. He made her a plate with a little bit of everything and then made his own plate.

They had a fun afternoon with the Boltons and Chad, but Troy wanted an evening alone with his lady. He went to his father discreetly and asked if he and Troy's mom would mind keeping Ethan for the night, which was a formality, because Jack and Lucille loved keeping Ethan. So, after saying goodnight to his little boy, Troy whisked Gabriella away for dinner.

"Where are we go", she asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out", he answered with a wink and a grin.

That wink caused a blush on Gabriella's cheeks. "Fine", she said. "I give up. I just want to spend time with you."

Troy smiled at that. He really had no plan, but now his mind was spinning. He wanted her to never doubt that she is always at the center of his thoughts.


	28. I Need You in My Life

_Author's Note: First of all I want to say thanks to the few people that do review. I got one that touched my heart in particular. The reviewer noted how they loved that Gabriella was getting back to God and that as a believer they appreciated that. Thank you to that person. I love when people mention that in their reviews. I truly hope that God is speaking to each person that reads this story. Enjoy another chapter! Please review._

Troy drove for about twenty minutes, to a lake that Gabriella had never seen. They got out of the truck and she looked around.

"This place is gorgeous, Troy." Her face lit up saying all that Troy needed to know. She was in awe of the beautiful lake before her.

Troy smiled, proud that he had thought to bring her here. "I thought you would like it here", said standing behind her. "This is one of my favorite places. I come here sometimes when I need to think."

That struck Gabriella and touched her heart. She turned to look at him, laying a hand to his face. "Thank you", she said quietly, with all the emotion she felt in that moment. "Thank you for sharing your special place with me."

Troy could do nothing, but kiss her just then. He was consumed by the moment. He let his emotions pour into that kiss. It was the kind of kiss he wanted to give her earlier at the airport, but knew they needed privacy for a proper welcome home. When he finally pulled away so that they could both breath, he laid his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you."

She looked up at him with unshed tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't speak, but he read her thoughts in her eyes. Giving her one more soft, sweet kiss, he left her to admire their surroundings while he set out their dessert.

By the time she turned back to him, Troy had a blanket laid out under a tree with chocolate covered strawberries. Gabriella bit her lip to keep from crying and, when she couldn't stop the tears, she covered her mouth to stop the sobbing.

She was stuck where she stood, by the shore of the lake. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before leading her to the blanket. Without a word, they sat on the blanket and just stared at each other for a while. He pushed her hair back behind her ear and gave her that bright, gorgeous smile she knew was only for her. They just smiled at each other. Then, taking his hand from her face, Gabriella kissed it, and then his lips before she whispered, "I love you too, Troy, with all my heart."

Now, they were both crying, happy tears of joy, knowing where they stood. It was a perfect moment. They sat together, speaking in hushed voices, neither one making too much noise, quietly enjoying each other's company. Feeding each other and taking in a beautiful sunset, they talked about everything under the sun, the new buildings Troy was asked to design, Gabriella's cases, and anything else they could think of. They just enjoyed an evening together.

When the sun had set and the darkness had begun to gather, Troy reluctantly gathered up their blanket and the container of strawberries and they left. He drove her home, walking her all the way to her door.

"You didn't have to come all the way up here, Troy", Gabriella pointed put unnecessarily, when they got to her door. She turned to look at him and backed up until her back was against the wall.

Troy grinned with a slight blush, but his eyes held an intensity. "I know I didn't", he said once again pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I just wanted to spend a few more minutes with you."

Slowly his lips came down to meet her own, until they were caught in a slow, passion filled kiss. One that told her that Troy missed her as much as Gabriella missed him.

He pulled away and laid his forehead to hers as they each fought to control their breathing. When they did, Troy whispered, "I'll call you tomorrow", and stepped away from her. He stood their and waited for her to unlock the door.

When she opened it, Gabriella stepped inside and turned to look at Troy once more. "Goodnight", she said quietly.

Troy's grin almost stretched off his face. "Goodnight, Beautiful", he said just before she closed the door. When he heard the lock click he made himself walk away.

The next morning, Gabriella, once again, found magnolias waiting for her on her desk. She smiled when she read the card: _To my everything. Love, Troy._ That man was too much. He knew just how to make her day with little to no effort at all. She dug her phone out of the bottom of her purse as she sat behind her desk and dialed the number that she dialed the most recently.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Beautiful", she heard the smile in his voice right away.

"Hey there, Handsome", she replied giggling between her words. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers I found on my desk this morning."

Troy prended jealousy and asked, "Flowers? I didn't send you flowers."

Gabriella knew he was only playing so she went along with him. "They must be from that other Troy I met in Houston the other day."

She sounded so convincing until Troy answered with, "You met a guy named Troy in Houston?"

She laughed mercilessly and couldn't reply until she calmed down. When she did she reassured Troy. "No, Troy Bolton, you are the only Troy in my life."

Troy smiled and sighed in relief. "Good", he said. "I almost booked the next flight to Houston."

Gabriella laughed again. "And what would you have done", she asked curiously and also loving this possessive side of her man.

"I would told him to back off from my girl", he said confidently.

That made Gabriella smile, but she still replied with, "So, I'm _your_ girl now?"

"Of course you are", he said, his confidence never wavering. "You've been my girl for quite some time now, Gabriella."

Gabriella knew that in her heart, because _he_ had been her her man for quite sometime as well, but it still gave her a chill down her spine to hear him say the words out loud. "I like that", she said after a brief pause.

Troy smiled. "Good", was all he said.

They paused again for a while, both taking that in. They both felt the enormity of that word. They were in this for the long haul, but there was no need for a big commitment just yet. A minute or two passed before anyone said a word.

Finally, Gabriella broke the companionable silence. "I better get off here", she said reluctantly. "I have a full slate of cases today."

Troy sighed as well. "I better get back to work too", he said. "This building won't design itself."

Gabriella laughed at that. She loved his easy humor. "Okay", she finally said. "Have a good day, Love."

Troy felt the air get stuck in his throat. She had called him that a few times and he liked the sound of it. It was kind old-fashioned, but it was sweet. "I will, Baby", he replied. "How does dinner at Casa de la Bolton sound for tonight?"

Gabriella bit her lip to keep from squealing in delight. She loved how he made a night in sound so romantic. "Sounds perfect", she said when she could trust herself not to give away her giddiness.

"Good", Troy said smiling. He could hear her excitement, but decided not to say anything. "See you around 6:30", he said.

"I'll be there", she confirmed. "I love you."

Those last words did something crazy to his stomach. It took him a minute to respond. "I love you too, Baby."

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of paperwork, court appearances and draft after draft that just wasn't good enough. Finally, at 5:30, Gabriella left work and went home to change and freshen up. She chose to go casual wearing a pair of jean shorts, a light, white baby doll blouse, and her black fish head sneakers with light, natural make up. After putting her hair up in a stylish messy bun, she was ready to go.

When she got to the house, she was greeted by Ethan and Bear. "Gabi", the boy cheered happily from the door as his dog barked excitedly. When she got to the door, Ethan hollered into the house, "Daddy! Gabi's here!"

"Hold the door for her", she heard Troy yell back. Gabriella smiled at that, loving that he was teaching his son chivalry.

At his father's instruction, Ethan stepped out of the house and held the door with his back. "Hi Gabi", he greeted with a smile.

As she walked into the house, Gabriella picked him up and squeezed the boy tight. "Hi, Buddy. I missed you", she whispered into his ear as she walked with him in her arms.

"I missed you too", he replied innocently as he squeezed her with all his might in return. When he pulled back, Ethan innocently went on, "Don't leave us anymore, Gabi. Daddy was so sad when you're gone.

The pair had made it to the kitchen just in time for Troy to hear that last part, and he thanked God that he had his back to them while he cooked. He inwardly cringed at his son's words and made a mental note of teaching Ethan that not everything has to be told to others.

Gabriella was taken aback at first, but she recovered quickly. "Is that right", she asked Ethan as she looked at Troy's back.

"Yeah", Ethan went on innocently. "He even set the table for three the other night, and he left it there even after he told me that you were in Texas."

Gabriella smiled at all of this. She loved knowing that he missed her as much as she missed him, but that was enough of making Troy suffer. She put Ethan down and watched him run off to find Bear and then, she went to where Troy stood in front of the stove flipping steaks.

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight as she kissed his muscled back. "I hated being away from you", she confessed quietly.

Troy froze for just a second before he turned off the stove and turned around in her arms. "Good", he said just before he pecked her lips. "Because I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again", he declared.

"That might be difficult, Troy", she pointed out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We both have work."

"You might be right", he conceded as he stroked a thumb across her cheek. He pretended to think for a second and came back with, "Then, you aren't leaving the state without me anymore." Her bright smile was all the permission he needed to continue. "Even if I have to leave Ethan with my parents for a week, I'm not gonna be away from you for that long ever again."

The tone of his voice told her that the separation had been just as hard for him as it was for her. Those had been the longest three days of either of their lives, and they did not care to repeat it... _EVER!_

It struck Gabriella that they had this type of attachment already. Not even in the good days with Martin did she ever miss him this much. She never ached for the sound of his voice. She never craved his touch; never daydreamed about his kiss. All of these feelings were brand new to her and she promised herself she would soak in the moment and examine it all later because, truth be told, the intensity of these feelings terrified her. She pushed all of that aside, because she wanted to be present. To enjoy the evening with Troy and Ethan.

Seeing that she was stuck in her head, Troy leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss to Gabriella's lips. As if that was all it took to snap her out of her daze, she backed away from him and looked around.

"What can I do to help", she asked not wanting to acknowledge the chills she felt when their lips met.

Ever since Troy asked her to be his she no longer felt like she was treated like a guest. She just came in and got straight to work. She and Troy had become a team, sometimes doing things before they were asked.

In no time at all the three of them were sitting down to eat. They held hands around the table and Troy said the blessing: "Lord, thank You for this day and thank You for all that you give us. Thank You for this food, may it be a nurishment to our bodies. Amen."

They ate their meal happily; talking and laughing companionably. After dinner, Ethan went oitside to feed Bear while Troy and Gabriella cleaned up dinner. It didn't take long with the two of them working together. With the kitchen clean, Troy joined Ethan in the yard playing fetch with Bear. When both the boy and the dog were worn out, Troy took Ethan upstairs for his bath, and, when he was all clean and tucked in, Troy went back downstairs to Gabriella.

When he got there, he found her scrolling through her emails, just like that first evening they spent together. Just like that night he quitely sat next to her, but this time, instead of flirting a little, he simply sat and Gabriella shifted to sit underunder his arm and he absentmindedly stroked her arm until she looked up and smiled at him.

He returned the smile and said, "Hi."

"Hi", she replied. She kissed his lips softly for a few minutes before she asked, "did you get Ethan to sleep without a problem?"

"Yep. He's sound asleep."

"Good." She got up and went to her purse. She put her phone away and brought her Bible back when she sat back down next to Troy. They had gotten through John and Luke. Now they were in Acts. Gabriella enjoyed this time they spent studying the word together. She enjoyed learning from him, but the best part was just being together.

When they first started reading together, they sat at tables with their Bibles open following along as one of them read. Now, they sat on couches, usually, with her back against his chest and they only used her Bible. Either she would read or he would read over her shoulder.

They would read for an hour getting through as much as they could before it became too much, and then they would spend the rest of their night just talking about anything. They couldn't get enough of just talking. They loved learning new things about each other, but they never pushed it, prefering to learn organicly, just by listening and paying attention.

Paying attention was easy, because they never took their attention off of each other. Even when Ethan was present, Troy found himself always knowing where Gabriella was and what she was doing.

Gabriella always thought that would be creepy for a man to pay that much attention to her, but she found that she loved that he knew where she was and what she was doing. She loved that, in watching her so much, he was learning the little signs that she, unconsciously, gave. He knew the differnce between a frown of concentration, of saddness, of anger, of being overwhelmed. He even knew the meaning of all of the diffent smiles that she never knew she had. She was finding that Troy knew her better than she knew herself. It was the best feeling in the world to be with a man that took the time to learn her.

Of course she was learning him as well. His likes and dislikes, his schedule. She knew when he needed a quiet night in after a stressful day at work and when they could go out and have a night to themselves. Her favorite thing was watching him with Ethan.

Troy was a man in love with his son. He catered to Ethan's every need. He was an amazing father, but she loved how, even in giving all his attention to his son, Troy made sure the Gabriella always knew that he cared. He would be playing with Ethan, but talking to Gabriella or somehow getting her involved, letting her know that she was becoming a part of their little family. He told her often that before he had walked into her office he had felt broken, but in the four months that he had known her, he felt like she was putting him back together. It was the most wonful, mind blowing feeling for Gabriella to be that for someone, but, then, she felt the same way about him.

Troy pulled her out of her thoughts when he said, "Let's continue with Acts chapter 9."

They read all about how Saul, who had persecuted Christians, was met on the road to Damascus by Jesus. How Jesus blinded him and then sent Ananias to baptize him. It was a great story of redemption and the power of God's forgiving love.

As they read Gabriella cried. She had never persecuted someone for their beliefs, she was once a great believer herself, but she felt like her crimes were too much for God to forgive. This story reminded her that nothing was too much for God to forgive, so she stopped Troy when he got to the end of the story.

"Can we pray", she asked. "I need to ask for forgiveness."

"Ok", Troy agreed.

They held hands as Gabriella spoke weakly at first. "Father, I'm sorry. I was so wrong. I didn't let you heal me when I was hurt. I tried to heal myself, but I'm learning that I can't do it on my own. I need you to help me. I need to let you into my heart and life. Please come into my life and guide me. Amen."

Troy gently turned her to look at him. He could only kiss her after that. "Thank you", he whispered. "Thank you for letting me be here for that." Gabriella could only turn her whole body and sit in his lap as she cried. She stayed like that until she calmed down. Troy wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her again. When he pulled away he looked at his watch. It was late. "It's late", he told her. "Why don't you stay here tonight. You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Troy. You don't need to do that. I can drive home."

"I would feel better if you stayed here", he insisted. "I don't like the idea of you driving so late at night."

Gabriella smiled. She loved that he cared so much. She kissed him once more. "I'll be okay, I promise", she tried when she pulled away. "I'll call you when I get home." This time she was getting up to gather her things.

Troy gave up the fight. They had a great night. He wasn't going to ruin it. "Fine", he said. "But I want a phone call when you get home." He took her hand and walked her to the door.

Gabriella turned to him for one more kiss before she left. "I love you", she whispered before Troy leaned in for a kiss.

He kissed her with all that he had, giving her all of his love. "I love you too", he said quietly when he pulled away and laid his forehead on her own. "I love you so much, Gabriella."

She looked up at him hearing a different note in his voice. It was as if he had discovered a new level of love for her and it showed in his eyes blowing her away. She felt her breath catch in her throat. All she could do was kiss him again.

This time when she pulled away she forced herself to leave. "Goodnight", she whispered as she walked out of his arms, into the warm, New Mexico night.

Troy stood at the door and watched her get into her car and drive away. When she was out of sight he closed the door and fell back against the wall. His heart was so full.

"Thank You, Lord", he prayed with a goofy smile on his face as he went upstairs to bed.


	29. Bless the Broken Road

_Author's Note: It came to my attention that the direction I am taking this story may be offensive to some. I know that faith is uncomfortable to talk about and that there are people who do not believe as I do, but I believe that God has laid it on my heart to write this in hopes that, because of this story people may be drawn to Him. If that makes you uncomfortable, I am sorry. You don't have to continue to read my story, but know that I will pray for you. Thank you to those who have shown appreciation for the way I am writing. I have loved reading that you appreciate that faith is being represented on this platform. I pray that you will be emboldened to share your faith in some way as well. We are called to share what God had done for us. I am only doing as my Lord commands._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

For the rest of the week Gabriella immersed herself in studying God's word. She did not neglect her work, but she found herself wanting to get reaquainted with her Lord and Savior. She knew the stories, but she felt a new appreciation for them and was finding that she was learning new lessons.

Being raised Catholic, Gabriella had been baptized as a baby, but in reading the scriptures and listening to Pastor Charlie in church, she had learned that Jesus had been baptized as a man and started his ministry afterward, so she prayed about it and by Saturday she had resolved to be baptized.

Just like every Saturday, she spent the day with Troy and Ethan. Today, they had gone to the zoo, where Ethan was fascinated by all of the wild animals, but mostly the iguanas in the reptitle house.

"Daddy, aren't they neat", he asked enthusiastically.

Troy put on a fake smile and said, "they are cool, Buddy." Gabriella giggled softly beside him, so Troy gently squeezed her letting her know he heard her. Her only response was to reach up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you", she whispered still giggling.

The rest of the day went on happily. They went back to Troy's house for dinner where he made simple Sloppy Joes. After dinner, he sent Ethan upstairs for his bath. Gabriella helped him clean up. They worked perfectly together and had the kitchen cleaned up in no time. He went up to help Ethan get ready for bed and read him a story. When he came back she was sitting on the couch watching a movie. He smiled as he walked around the couch and picked her up before he sat down and laid her in his lap. Without a word, Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder and Troy simply sat back and proceeded to play with her hair.

"Whatcha watchin", he asked after a few minutes.

"A marathon on the Hallmark Movies and Mysteries channel."

Troy had discovered that that was her favorite channel. "What series", he asked, having learned that Hallmark had different movie series.

"Hailey Dean", Gabriella answered. They sat in silence watching the movie until it cut to commercial and Gabriella muted the TV and sat up to look at Troy. He looked at her with a question in his eyes until she spoke. "I made a decision", she started.

"Ok", Troy said, starting to get worried.

"I want to get baptized", she said as a smile grew on her face. "I want to become a member of the church."

Troy's worry turned into joy as his own smile grew. He kissed her gently as his smile became laughter. "That's awesome", he said. "I'm so proud of you."

Gabriella smiled at that. She didn't come to this decision for anyone, but herself, but knowing that Troy was proud only confirmed to her that it was the right thing to do.

"Are you going to go forward tomorrow", he asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Do I have to", she asked suddenly self conscious. "I was just going to talk to Pastor Charlie privately."

Troy squeezed her to his side and tried not to laugh. "You have to be presented in front of the church and the members vote to have you made a member." Gabriella looked worried at that. The congregation didn't really know her. She had only gone to church a few times. She only really knew the Wildcats. "It's just a formality", he explained seeing the look on her face.

"Can they vote to not let me be a member", she asked curious and wondering if there was a reason that they could block her membership.

"There would have to be a very good reason", Troy explained. "Like if you were the pastor's angry, illegitimate daughter. I don't think they would let you in."

That made Gabriella laugh. "I could not imagine that happening", she proclaimed around her laughter. "I'm pretty sure Chad would disown Charlie and Charlene would kill him."

That made Troy laugh, because it was true. Troy had known the Danforth's almost his entire life, and in all that time he had never known Charlene Danforth to sit idly by and let Charlie get away with anything. She would have left him years ago if he had a child outside of their marriage, and Chad would have disowned him.

"If you want me too, I can walk up front with you", he offered.

Gabriella smiled at that. In the few weeks that they had been together, Troy had begun to pick up on the little things about her personality. He knew that she was not a shy person, she stood in front of a judge and pleaded her clients cases for a living, but without the judge and and courtroom atmosphere, she lost her fire and passion, she became like a shy, timid fawn, cowering in a corner.

"Please", she asked quietly, afraid to admit that she was nervous.

"Okay", he agreed as he pulled her close kissing her head.

The movie came back on and Gabriella laid back against Troy as he relaxed into the couch. They finished the movie and then Gabriella forced herself to leave. Troy walked her to her car and stood in his driveway until she was gone.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning Gabriella was nervous. She woke up early and took her time getting dressed. When she'd found the perfect dress. She took her time doing her makeup wanting to look perfect. When she was done, she looked in the mirror and smiled. She saw the same woman she always saw, but this time she noticed a glow; a new happiness that wasn't there before.

She wanted to be able to say that it was because of Troy, but this was not because of a mortal man. No, this was the glow of a woman that knew for certain that, if her life ended today, she would go to Heaven with her Heavenly Father. She felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and all she wanted to do was laugh. She giggled at everything.

When she was finally ready, Gabriella grabbed her Bible, keys and purse on her way out the door. She took the elevator down to the ground floor of her building and smiled when she saw her man leaning against his truck out by the curb in front of the building. She pushed the door open and went straight to him.

"What are you doing here", she asked whe her arms rested around his neck.

His hands went to her waist. "I thought it would be silly for us to have two vehicles when we were going to be together all day."

Gabriella smiled at his thoughtfulness and then giggled when she had a thought. "Was it the foolishness of having two vehicles or the fact that you just wanted to be with me?"

Troy grinned as a slight blush grew on his face. "You caught me", was all he said as his face inched down to kiss her softly. "I hate being away from you. I missed you last night. I just wanted to be with you."

Gabriella loved that, but she had no words to respond with. She simply went up on her toes and kissed him deeply, letting him know that she felt the same way. She hated leaving him everytime. Last night was no exception, and she let him know the only way she knew how, until air became necessary. When she pulled away she was giggling. She wiped her lip gloss off of his lips as she said, "I missed you too, but we have to get going. We're gonna be late for church."

He took her purse and Bible as he walked her around the truck. He opened the door and helped her climb into her seat before handing her things over and closing the door.

"Hi, Gabi", she heard from the backseat. Gabriella jumped a little, but recovered quickly as she turned to see Ethan happily watching _Bolt_ on a portable DVD player.

"Hi, Buddy", she greeted him with a smile. "Thanks for picking me up", she added reaching back to tweak his foot.

"Ethan chuckled as Troy stumbled. "You're welcome", the boy said as his father shook his head.

"Don't mind me", he said. "I'm just the driver."

Gabriella laughed at the dismayed look on his face before she leaned over the center console to kiss his cheek. "Thank you", she said softly.

Troy only grinned as he drove.

As Gabriella predicted, they got to church late. Troy dropped Ethan and Gabriella at the door asking Gabriella to take Ethan to children's church so that he could go straight in to the sanctuary to rehearse with the band.

"Okay", Gabriella agreed. "I'll see you when I get to the sanctuary."

Troy smiled just before he jumped out of the truck and ran around to help her out. When he went back around to help Ethan, he was already out of his car seat, so Troy simply lifted his boy out of the truck and set him on the ground.

"Show Gabi where to take you to children's church", he instructed little Ethan.

"Okay, Daddy! See you later", Ethan agreed.

Troy mused up Ethan's hair before the boy had a chance to run. When Ethan got away he took Gabriella's hand and the walked inside as Troy watched Gabriella walk confidently into the church.

Ethan must have said something funny, because Gabriella's face lit up as she laughed making Troy's heart skip a beat. Troy shook his head. He felt like he was becoming a stalker.

He loved watching her. He loved all the expressions her face made, but her smile was his favorite. It took his breath away to watch her go from heart stopping beautiful to breath takingly gorgeous. It was a transformation he never tired of watching, but the best part was that she wasn't even aware of it. She didn't know that she took his breath away everytime he saw her. She didn't know that just the sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks, and she didn't know that he didn't care.

A man could die if his heart stopped or he stopped breathing, but Troy Bolton was man in love. His home could crash down around him, but, as long as he and Ethan were safe, he wouldn't care, because one lool at Gabriella Montez and everything was right in his world.

Troy let his mind wonder while he parked the truck, but when he stepped inside the church all thought left his mind as he focused on the songs the band would play and his Lord. He felt love surround him as soon as he stepped inside and saw all the smiling faces of his church family.

"Hi, Troy. How are you doing", Regina Duncan, one of the older ladies of the church asked.

He heard the sympathy in her voice. He hated it, but he put a smile on his face for one of his grand mother's good friends. "I'm great, Miss Regina", how are you", he asked politely.

"I'm wonderful, Dear", she replied as she practically bursting, as if she wanted to share something that she knew. "Your grand mother called me last night", she said.

Troy smiled. That was not new to him. He knew that his grand mother kept up with her friends in Albuquerque after she and his grand father moved to Key West. "What gossip were you ladies sharing", he asked on a soft chuckle.

She beckoned him close, as if she was about to share top secret information. "She said that you and the new girl have been see each other", Regina whispered loudly.

Luckily no one was paying them much attention. There were conversations going on everywhere. Not that it mattered. Troy was proud to be Gabriella's man, and the smile on his face conveyed that.

"Yes, I am", he admitted unashamed. "She helped me keep my boy, and in the process I fell jead over heels in love with her."

Miss Regina smiled at that, but then her smile got bigger causing Troy some confusion until he felt a hand formiliar on his back. He looked down to see her looking lovingly up at him. If it was possible, his smile got bigger when he looked back at Miss Regina. "This is my girlfriend", he introduced her proudly with a huge smile. "Gabriella, this is Miss Regina, my grand mother's best friend", he finished.

"How do you do, Dear", Regina offered her hand regally.

Gabriella took the hand happily, excited to meet someone else important to Troy. "Hello", she greeted the older woman. "I'm wonderful", she continued as she leaned back. When she felt Troy behind her, his hands going to her shoulders she looked up and smiled into his eyes. They stared into each other's faces, temporarily forgetting that anyone was around. They wanted to kiss, but then they became aware of the audience around them.

They came out of their haze when Regina cleared her throat. "I'll talk to you kids some other time", she said smiling. The smile stayed on her face after she walked away and she couldn't help but think how wonderful it was to see Troy smiling again.

Regina remembered when Melinda Bolton called her, heart broken over what Shelby had done to her poor Troy. She had almost had her husband, Jackson, drive her across the country, but Regina promised that she would keep an eye on things for her. She had taken Jack and Lucille to lunch and offered her ear to listen as they cried over Troy's heart broken-ness over his broken marriage and confused little boy. Ethan's confusion and saddness had been the hardest part of the situation in the beginning. When confusion and saddness, they all rallied around Troy and tried their best to help Ethan.

It was Regina who gave Lucille the idea to call a child advocate attorney, but all of that was water under bridge now. Troy seemed happy and that was all that mattered. However, Regina made a mental note to call Melinda when she got home today.

Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss before he walked her down to their pew. She sat through the band's short rehearsal as she waited for Troy and his parents to join her. She didn't have long to wait. Mid way through the second song, as Gabriella watched Troy, someone touched her shoulder.

She smiled when she looked up and saw Lucille and Jack moving passed her to sit down. She looked at them and smiled at the pride in their faces. In the last few weeks, Gabriella had grown closer to Jack and Lucille. Lucille had told her on more than one occasion that Troy was not the same man he was a year ago, or even 10 years ago.

Shelby had turned him into a man his family didn't recognize, but slowly he was showing signs of his old self, and, even though she didn't say it to Gabriella, Lucille knew her son's current perpetual good mood was because of his new love.

Before she realized it, Troy had taken his place beside Gabriella and Pastor Charlie stood on the platform going through the announcements. After a short time of greeting one another, Troy stepped up in front of the microphone and spoke as the other Wildcats took their places.

"Have you ever gone through a really hard time in life and asked God why", he began. "Why is this happening? What did I do? These are all queations any sane person would have, but as Christians we have the privilege of knowing that God has a plan for us. We don't know what the plan is, and often we question it, but all God wants is for us to trust him, and know that the Broken Road leads to something better that he has for us."

With that he looked back at Jason and they took off in a beautiful rendition of Rascal Flatts beautiful song _Blessed the Broken Road._ As he sang, Gabriella knew Troy was singing to her and her heart swelled as tears fell. Listening to the words, they were so symbolic of their relationship.

Both Gabriella and Troy had pasts, but neither blamed the other, because they were coming to realize that God brought them through those pasts to bring them together, and they were so grateful.

The band did five songs before Pastor Charlie stepped up to the pulpit. He spoke about Saul, who became Paul in Acts chapter 9 where Saul was on his way to Damascus to persecute Christians there. While on the road Saul met Jesus, who put scales over his eyes, blinding Saul.

Jesus sent Ananias to Damascus to baptize Saul and through the course of his ministry he became Paul, because people were afraid of him.

The story resonated with Gabriella as she thought about how she believed in God, but she had never allowed Jesus into her life. She felt him knocking on the door of her heart now though, and it brought tears to her eyes. When Pastor Charlie was winding down he gave the alter call.

"If you've never allowed Jesus into your, He's knocking right now. Come down to the alter, or stay right where you are, but pray. Pray to allow Jesus to take a hold of your life. He's waiting. He wants to take care of you. He wants to prove to you how much He loves you."

Charlie looked out into the crowd. He saw lots of smiling faces of those who knew what Charlie was talking about, some unsure faces, like they weren't sure he was telling the truth. Then he saw scared faces, like they knew that if they didn't take that step down to the alter that they would be doomed.

That last one is what Gabriella was feeling, and Troy could feel it. Ms. Charlene stepped up on to the plateform and went to the piano. She began to play _Softly and TenderlyTenderly_ as Charlie stepped down in front of the congregation. "Jesus is waiting", he said loudly over the music.

Troy could feel the change in Gabriella. He knew that she wanted to go forward this morning, but, now that she was faced with it, she was scared. "I told you I would go with you if you wanted me to", he whispered.

Gabriella took a deep breath and she nodded before stepping out of their pew. She looked at Troy with that scared look so he took her hand and they walked down the aisle together.

Charlie smiled at the sight and reached out his hands to them. His smile eased Gabriella's anxiety and she took his hand and a deep breath. "I'm ready", she said with resolve.

Charlie smiled, but his eyes bore into her like he was looking into her soul. "Are really", he asked. "Are you ready to let Jesus be the lord of your life?"

"Yes", she confirmed with conviction. "I'm tired of living alone. I need His help."

Charlie looked at Troy and they shared a smile. "Ok, then pray this prayer", he instructed. "Jesus I believe that You are God's only begotten Son and that You died to save me from eternal death. I invite You into my heart. I need You to take control of my life, to guide me through. I ask that You forgive me of my sins and be the Lord of my life. Amen."

Troy stood by and listened as Gabriella gave her life to Jesus. His heart was doing crazy things in his chest, like it was going to the Olmpics, but he was scared.

The last girl that prayed this prayer with him by her side cheated on him with their neighbor and tried to take his money and his company, but Gabriella was different. Every cell in his body knew that she was genuine. He had begged Shelby to go with him to church, and when she finally went she acted as if he was pointing a gun at her, but that was not the case witwith Gabriella.

She had been scared the first time he took her to his bible study group, but then she started asking questions and soaking up everything being thrown at her. He saw in her eyes that she was obsorbing what she was reading and it was registering with her. The tears in her eyes as she prayed told him all he needed to know, and he knew what needed to be done.

Troy had been falling for Gabriella Montez for weeks and he asked her to be his girlfriend only a month ago. His heart wanted to let her know that he could see a future, but his head told him it was too soon. He needed advice. Troy resolved to talk to his dad this week.

Jack Bolton always gave the best advice, and he and Lucille had been married for almost 30 years. There was no one Troy trust more to tell him what to do.

 _Author's Note 2: This is the longest chapter yet. It was hard to right. I knew where I wanted to go, but it took a long time to get them there. Troy and Gabriella's relationship is developing nicely. Next step: a promise ring. Tell me what you think. Is it too soon? Do I need to accelerate the story? Tell what u think in the reviews._


	30. Love Story

After church, Troy took Gabriella out, just the two of them, to celebrate. They went to her favorite Mexican restaurant, a little hole in the wall place that made enchiladas almost as good as her mother. They spent an amazing afternoon together just being. Troy told her how proud he was of her, but he didn't dwell on it. They just spent the afternoon being a couple. A couple falling in love.

After that, Gabriella could feel a difference in Troy. She never felt like he was holding back on his feelings for her, but after she'd gone forward to be baptized and become a member of the church it was as if a dam had broken. They had always kissed in private, but never in front of people and certainly never in front of Ethan, but in the weeks after her confession of faith it didn't matter where they were, Troy just kissed her no matter where they were or who was around.

The week after her confession, Gabriella was busy. Without her realizing, her cases had piled up and she had alot of catching up to do. She had lots of client meetings and court appearances. She felt like she was chained to her breifcase. She hardly saw Troy, who was just as busy with a new building that was going up downtown.

Wednesday night Gabriella was working late, but Troy managed to get home in time for dinner with his parents and Ethan. After dinner, Ethan was doing his homework with Lucille so Troy took the time to hang out with his dad, somethinghe didn't do quite as ofter as he would like. They sat in the living room watching a baseball game, but Jack could tell that his son had something on his mind.

"What's going on, son? How have things been", he asked.

Troy smiled. He knew what his father was asking. "Things are amazing, Dad. The company is thriving, Ethan is happier than he's been in quite some time, he's doing good in school." Troy said all of this barly covering a smile.

Finally both Bolton men cracked a smile and laughed together. When they settled down, Troy turned serious, but the smile stayed. "Seriously, though, things are good, Dad", he told Jack. "She's everything I've always wanted."

Jack slapped his son's shoulder. "That's wonderful, son. That's all a man can ask for. His son's happiness."

Troy could only smile. "I am happy, Dad. Incredibly happy." He took a deep breath and Jack just looked at him, waiting. "Which is why I need your advice."

"Ok", was all Jack could say.

He smiled at his father. "Do you think I'm too old to give a girl a promise ring", he asked chuckling to cover his nervousness.

Jack chuckled too. "No son", he said smiling. "I think it's a great idea."

Troy's smile spread across his face. "I know it's only been a month, but I want her to know where my head is."

Jack nodded. "That's good, son. It's good to know where you stand."

"But is it too soon for a ring", Troy was desperate for clarity.

"That's a question only you know the answer to, son. Do you think it's too soon?"

Troy thought about it for a minute, but no clear answer came. His heart and his head were at war. His heart said that it was never too soon to make his intentions known, but his head said, _Be careful. You could scare her away._ That thought terrified him.

Seeing the fear in his son's eyes, Jack put a hand to his shoulder again. "When you're not sure what to do, you pray and wait for God to show you the answer."

Troy sighed. "You're right. I need to pray and wait for God."

Jack smiled, it filled him with pride to see his son being so wise. "We'll both pray", Jack nodded in the affirmative.

Troy looked at his watch, 6:30, church started at 7. "Ethan", he yelled for his son. "We gotta get goin', Bud. Church starts at 7."

Ethan came running through the house with his backpack. "I'm ready when you are, Daddy", he said excitedly. "Is Gabi coming too?"

Troy smiled. He loved seeing Ethan excited for church. "I hope so", he asnwered. "I'm gonna call her on our way to church."

Of course Gabriella met them at church. She worked late, but on Wednesdays she always made sure she got off in time for church. It had become her favorite day of the week. She was learning so much and found herself getting closer to the girls of the gang. She loved having friends other than Taylor. Not that she didn't love Taylor, but Taylor didn't share her new found faith. Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi and Zarah were Christians, and Gabriella was comfortable asking them for faith-based advice.

After the lesson, everyone was sitting around eating and talking. The girls were all gathered around the table with plates of snack foods, having girl talk, talking about their plans for the weekend.

"Does anyone want to go shopping with me on Saturday", Sharpay asked. "Brooks and I have a dinner Monday night for his work."

Martha, Kelsi and Zarah all sighed saying in unison, "I can't".

"I'm giving a private piano lesson", Kelsi said.

"I was asked to chaperone the 8th grade social", Martha announced.

"Zeke and I are taking Zane to the zoo", Zarah said smiling.

"I'm pretty suresure I'm free", Gabriella said shyly. She liked all the girls and they were becoming friends, but she hadn't spent time with any of them outside of church.

Sharpay smiled. She had hoped that Gabriella would offer to go. She liked the new girl, but Sharpay had yet to get to spend time alone with her. She would not interrogate her, but the Wildcats were protective of Troy. Sharpay wanted to get to know her, to form an opinion about her, to see if she was a good fit for Troy or if she was completely snow balling him.

They all saw what happened after Shelby betrayed Troy, and Sharpay knew he would never survive another betrayal like that.

"Okay", she said aloud. "Do you want to meet at Zarah's for lunch and then we'll shop."

Gabriella smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Inside, however, she was a little nervous. She knew that Sharpay was Troy's best "girl"friend and she wanted them to be close as well.

Sharpay smiled and squeezed her in a sideways hug, but, from the other side of the room, Troy noticed her uneasiness.

It didn't take long for him to see that the uneasiness was because of Sharpay, so he put his cup of tea down and made a b line for Gabriella.

"Hey, ladies", Troy greeted nonchalantly kissing his lady.

Sharpay smiled at her friend's happiness. "We're just making plans for Saturday", Sharpay explained.

"Did you have anything planned for us", Gabriella asked looking up at him with stars in her eyes.

Troy nuzzled his nose against her temple. "No plans", he confirmed. "Where are you ladies going?"

"Shopping", Sharpay chirped happily.

"Sounds fun", he said sarcastically knowing first hand what a shopping trip with Sharpay Evans entailed. He gently pecked Gabriella's lips again

I'll miss you, Baby."

That sweet admission earned him a soft kiss. "I'll miss you too, Honey", she replied with a huge smile, showing those dimples that became Troy's favorite feature.

Sharpay watched all of this with a critical eye, watching the body language for any contradictions to their words. She saw nothing, but she never saw any of that with Shelby either. She would reserve judgement until Saturday when she could spend time with Gabriella herself.

Their Bible study time was coming to a close. Troy closed with a prayer and everyone went their separate ways. Those that had children went to retrieve them and everyone else went directly to their vehicles and headed home.

Troy and Gabriella were the last ones to leave. He turned the light out and headed in the direction of Ethan's class until he felt Gabriella's hand slip out of his own. He turned to look at her.

"I'll meet you out front", she said by way of explanation.

Troy turned around completely to look at her. "You don't want to come", he asked. "You know Ethan won't mind if you come with me." He smiled as he remembered his son's words from earlier. "You're hishis favorite person right now, Gabriella. He would love if you came to get him."

Gabriella smiled at that. She had begun to fear that she was spending too much time with Troy and Ethan. She didn't want the boy to resent her for taking away from his time with his dad. "If you're sure he won't mind", she conceded, still unsure.

Troy took a few steps backward and took her hand. Pulling her behind him, he almost dragged her down the hall as her laughter echoed off the walls of the church. When they finally got to the right room, they were both a little breathless, but they were glowing with happiness.

"You ready to go, Ethan", Gabriella asked when she had caught her breath enough to speak.

Ethan, who had been concentrating on his craft, looked up and a smile spread across his face at the sight of his father's girlfriend. "Almost ready", he replied happily.

Gabriella stepped into the classroom and went to where Ethan sat at a table with his friends. She crouched down to get a good look at what he was doing. It was a piece of leather and string. A sling.

"We learned about David and Goliath", Ethan explained.

"Cool", Gabriella praised him.

"You be careful with that", Troy instructed. "No hitting animals or people with that thing."

Ethan sighed dramatically. "I know Dad." Then he had a thought. "What about snakes", he asked.

"No", Troy said firmly, yet gently. "A rock hitting a snake would just make it mad." He stepped into the room and crouched down next to Gabriella. "For now, we'll paint a target on a tree. When your aim gets good, I might let you go squirrel hunting with it."

Ethan beamed, satisfied with that compromise. "Okay." He gathered his lesson papers and walked around the table to where Charlene stood. "Good night Miss Charlene", the boy said hugging the pastor's wife.

"Good night, Sweet Boy", she said s"I'm ready to go", he said turning back to Troy.

Troy and Gabriella stood up and he offered his hand for Ethan to take. The boy happily took the offered hand, and reached for Gabriella's hand as well. He innocently smiled up at her, but Gabriella was melting inside. With one simple gesture she felt her heart leave her chest and split in two. The Bolton men owned it now.

They all walked outside looking like a perfect, happy little family. Everyone that saw them couldn't help, but smile. As they walked to Troy's truck, Ethan started swinging their arms back and forth, smiling innocently. When they got there, Troy unlocked the truck and helped Ethan inside before he and Gabriella walked around the truck to her car. She had parked next to him, so they walked over to her door. Troy opened it like the gentleman he was, but Gabriella did not climb in. She simply stood there looking at him.

For weeks now, it has been on the tip of Gabriella's tongue to say the words she hasn't said to a man since Martin. The fact that she was even thinking it, blew her mind. It had been so long since she even allowed her mind to go there, but Troy had broken through her defenses. He and his son held her heart in their hands. They had the power to either make her the happiest woman in the world or to break her heart, and that terrified Gabriella.

Fear was something she had been praying about. She was tired of being so scared all the time, but as Kelsi was telling her earlier, "be careful what you pray for, because God does not take away the fear, He gives you opportunities to fight through it". Gabriella had a feeling that this one of those opportunities. She chose to fight through it. She took a deep breath and took a leap of faith.

"I love you", she said softly, so softly Troy was sure he'd heard her wrong.

"What", he asked, leaning in to hear her this time.

Gabriella took another fortifying breath. "I love you", said with a little more conviction this time.

A goofy smile spread across Troy's face. "Say it again", he requested.

This time Gabriella rolled her eyes, but she repeated, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

She didn't think it was possible, but his smile got bigger. Then, he leaned in and kissed her with all the emotion that filled him in that moment. He put everything into that kiss. It became like oxygen for both of them. They were breathing the air that escaped each other's mouths.

They stood there just kissing, until air became essential. When they pulled apart it was only to press their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez", Troy finally said when his breathing was under control.

He kissed her breifly one more time, before she finally forced herself into her car. She rolled down the window as she started her convertible VW Beatle and Troy leaned in for one last kiss.

"Text me when you get home", he requested when he stood back up.

She only nodded in reply, unable to speak after a kiss from Troy. She pulled out of her parking space and he watched her leave, taking his heart with her.

 _Author's Note: I have been getting a bunch of follows and favorites for me as an author and this story, but STILL only a few reviews. Please, if you like this story and think it is going just the way it should, or if you think that something needs to change, please let me know. I love to know what people think._


	31. First Trip

That had really just happened. Gabriella told him that she loved him and then they shared a mind blowing kiss. Troy was certain that he had to be floating now. He felt buoyant; like gravity didn't exist and was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care.

That thought made him chuckle. Troy felt like he had no worries tonight. He climbed into the truck and turned it on. When the radio came on Troy had to laugh out right. Kenny Chesney came blaring through his radio speakers: _Don't that make ya wanna fall in love; don't that look like a picture of us; a match made in Heaven if there ever was; don't that make ya wanna fall; that makes me wanna give you my heart; every forever needs a place to start; gotta be a sign from up above; don't that make ya wanna fall in love._

Once again life was imitating art. Troy had always had the best example of true love. Jack and Lucille Bolton never hid their love from their son, choosing to let him see that true love exists, and then there were Jack and Lucille's parents. Jack's parents had been married in the 70's, fifty years of wedded bliss.

Lucille's parents weren't as lucky. Her parents had been married for five years when her mother found out she was pregnant. The pregnancy went well, until she went into labor a few weeks early.

Fifteen hours of labor had tired Emma Spalding out, and before anyone realized what was happening she stopped breathing and the doctor was forced to do an emergency c-section. Lucille had come into the world healthy, but her mother had died in the Operating Room. Walter Spalding was devastated, but he knew that Emma was with the Lord and he knew that she would never forgive him if he let his grief consume him and he neglected their precious girl. So, he pressed forward, giving his daughter the best life possible. He hadn't even thought about remarrying until Lucille was a teen.

She had assured him that she only wanted his happiness and that, despite not knowing her mother, she felt certain that Emma would want him to be happy. Walter met Belinda Caldwell when Lucille went off to college. They were married a few years later and it is beautiful to see the way they love each other. Walter felt about Belinda the way Troy felt about Gabriella.

She saved him. He had been an empty shell of a man before, but now he couldn't wait to wake up each day, and it was all because of her. Even when he was married to Shelby, before Ethan, when things were good between them, he was never this happy. It was a new sensation for him. He was liking it, alot.

He was beginning to see forever with Gabriella, but he feared that he was moving too fast. The last thing he wanted was to move ahead of God. That's what happened with Shelby. He planned before he prayed. Not this time. This time, Troy promised himself that he would do it the right way. He hadn't even met her mother.

He had talked to her on a few occasions and he liked the woman, but talking to someone and meeting them were two different things. Then there was the grandmother, she sounded like a spit fire. After talking to her, Troy had told Gabriella that he was beginning to understand where she got her fiery attitude. Gabriella had only smiled, loving that he had even noticed something like that. She loved how he seemed to want to get to know her family.

Whenever they were together alone, they would play a question game, wanting to know about everything about each other. From the small things like favorite colors to the big things like her feelings about how her father died and the emptiness he felt when his mother lost her baby. They were getting to know each other in a lot of small ways like how they now timed their nightly phone call to when Troy had put Ethan to bed and when Gabriella was done her nightly routine and how he found himself buying her favorite coffee after he had seen it on her counter in her apartment. He had even taken to calling her in the morning as they both drove to work, because he knew that she talked to her mother while she was getting ready for work in the morning. He could tell that she was sad. After some prodding to get it out of her, he had wished that he could hold her, but he could also tell that her mood was improving the longer they talked, so he made it a point to call her everyday after that.

The biggest thing he noticed was that the closer they got to Memorial Day the quieter she got. His usually happy, bubbly girlfriend was quiet and reflective. He watched her go into a bit of a depression for almost a week before he decided to do something about it.

"My family doesnt do much for Memorial Day, do you want to go to Houston", he asked one night as they cuddled on his couch, watching a movie.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she quietly sobbed. "He's not buried in Houston. He's buried in Arlington. I cry, because I haven't been to his grave since we buried him."

That broke Troy's heart, but at the same time he felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He was blown away that her father might have done something heroic enough to get the honor of being laid to rest in Arlington National Cemetery.

Troy was a massive history buff himself, but he had never been to Washington. "How about we go", he suggested.

Her head whipped up from laying on his shoulder. "Really", she asked as her body shook with sobs.

"Yeah. I've never been to Washington and it would be a neat experience for Ethan to see what it means to fight for our freedom."

Gabriella had no words. She only hugged him as she thanked God again for this man He had given her. She was truly blessed.

That was something else to thank Him for. Just a few months ago she would have never thought to thank God for anything in her life. Troy had truly changed her. Gabriella as she mentally corrected herself. Troy and God had changed her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That week Troy looked at prices for hotels and airplane tickets and then checked with Gabriella one more time before he bought tickets. It was then that he decided that he loved doing these little things for Gabriella, because she was so excited when he asked that she all but attacked him.

When he showed her the plane and hotel reservations she cried as she looked at the confirmations and then she turned in his arms to kiss him softly, communicating her love and appreciation for this man who, without a second thought, offered to take her across the country to see a grave. The enormity of that took her breath away and showed her, without a doubt that he would do anything for her, making her love him even more.

She hugged his neck and gave him a gentle peck on the lips before she settled back in his arms.

"How was your day, shopping with Sharpay", he asked as he gently ran his fingers over her silky skin.

Gabriella smiled. "That girl can shop", she said laughing. Then she grew serious. "She's very protective of you."

"What did she say", Troy asked. "Did she upset you?"

"She just had a lot of questions", she ecplained, trying to sooth his worries. "She wanted to make sure I wasn't going to do what Shelby did."

Troy turned her to look at him again. "You're not Shelby", he said gently, looking deep into her eyes. "You would never do what she did."

Gabriella gently massaged his biceps. "It kills me; what she did to you", she said watching her hands work. "I could never do that to... anyone. Let alone you."

"I know, Brie", he said in a soft consoling voice. He waited until she looked up at him before he gently kissed her.

That one kiss turned into a ten minute makeout session in which they had to force themselves apart.

"I better get going", she made herself say.

Troy sighed. He knew she was right, but he was beginning to hate to see her go. "Okay", he said on a heavy breath. "You're right."

They got up and he walked her to the door, where he gave her one more kiss before she reluctantly left his arms and walked to her car.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

So now it was two weeks later and Gabriella was checking her suitcase one more time, making sure she had everything the night before they were to leave for Washington.

She was on the phone with Taylor. "I still can't believe he just put this trip together", she was saying in her usual skeptical disbelief.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but smiled and sent up another prayer of thanks for this wonderful man that God had given her. "He could see that something was bothering me, and when I told him that my dad was buried at Arlington it was like the only thing he could do was take me."

"Hang on to this one, Sunshine", Taylor advised with a smile in her voice.

"Oh, believe me", Gabriella started. "I have no intention of letting him go." She looked at the clock on her bedside table and sighed. "I better get off of here, Tay. I have to get up before the sun."

"Alright, Sunshine. Don't worry about your cases. Have fun. I got your back."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Tay. I'll see you when we get back."

They hung up and she zipped up her suitcase before she got ready for bed. When she was all comfortable under her covers, Gabriella picked up her phone again. This time she called the one person she never ended the day without talking to.

"Hello, Baby", he said making her giggle.

"Hey, Honey", she replied.

"Are you ready for the morning", he asked smiling.

"I am. How about you guys?"

"We're ready", he confirmed. "Ethan is already in bed. He was almost toi excited to go to bed, but I convinced him to try."

"Good", she said.

"I'll be at your place at 4, is that ok", he asked confirming their meeting time.

"Sounds perfect", she agreed. "I'll be ready, but I better get to sleep."

"Goodnight then. See you in a few hours", he said chuckling.

Gabriella scoffed. "See you soon."

They hung up and she turned off her light. Praying that sleep would come.

 _Author's Note: I know you were looking forward to the shopping trip, but I started writing and the chapter just took on a life of it's own. I hope you liked it anyway._


	32. Memorial Weekend in Washington

Troy was at Gabriella's house by 4 o'clock in the morning. They were at the airport by 5, through security by 6 and by 6:15 they found their gate.

"Is anyone ready for breakfast", Troy asked looking at a half asleep Ethan and Gabriella.

"I could use a coffee", Gabriella said laying her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Do you want breakfast with your coffee", Troy asked with a smile to cover his laughter.

"I saw a Dunkin Donuts down the terminal", she pointed in the direction. "I'll have a browie mix filled doughnut and a hazelnut iced coffee."

Troy nodded, committing all of that to memory before he turned to Ethan. "What about you, son? Do you want a doughnut?"

"Yes, please", the boy said tiredly. "And milk."

"Okay", Troy said. "I'll be back."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy never acted like he had money. Most of the time Gabriella forgot that he was wealthy, until he did something to remind her that he did, indeed, have money. Like when she walked into the five bedroom, two story suite that he paid for at the hotel in Washington.

When she walked into the greatroom of the suite she immediately broke into tears upon seeing her family sitting on the couches.

Maria went to her daughter immediately, taking her into her arms, cradling her as she cried. When she could finally speak, Gabriella asked the first question that came to mind.

"What are you doing here?"

Maria smiled, first down at her daughter then at Troy, the man that made this moment possible. "Troy brought us here, Mija", she explained bluntly, but gently.

Gabriella's tear filled eyes went, like magnets, to Troy. "What", she asked in shock.

"I figured that, since you hadn't been here since your father passed, you would want your mother here."

Gabriella only smiled and went to him. She kissed him gently and whispered against his lips. "Thank you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

They had flown in on Friday morning and spent the day getting settled and went to bed early; tired from the early morning. Saturday, they took Ethan to Mount Vernon where he learned all about George Washington. Sunday, they walked around DC looking at the monuments and visiting museums.

Sunday, they spent a quiet morning together, slowly getting ready for the day. Maria made a big breakfast and when everyone was ready they left the hotel and took a car to a flower shop before going to Arlington.

When they got there they walked around the beautiful grounds and visited the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier before walking solemnly to Lt. Jorge Montez's grave. It took a while to find him, but when they did it was wordlessly decided that Maria would go alone first.

They watched silently as she talked quietly to her beloved Jorge, then Leo and Gabriella joined her to talk to their dad all together. A few minutes later Leo and Maria stepped away and Leo said, "Gabi wants you to come meet Dad."

Troy was stunned. He had been prepared to simply be there for her when she needed to talk, or cry. That she would want him with her when she talked to her father had never occurred to him. Troy took a deep breath and went to his Brie while Maria and Leo kept an eye on Ethan.

As he walked up, Troy heard her talking as she quietly cried. "I've missed you, Papi. So much. So much is going on. I wish I had you to talk to. I wish you were here to meet Troy."

Just then, she felt his hand on her hip. Then, he pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lt. Montez. Your daughter is a special lady, sir. She saved my son, and she's been saving me everyday for a long time. I'm falling in love with her, sir, and I have every intention of marrying her one day. I hope that's okay with you."

That last part had Gabriella paralyzed with shock, not sure how to feel about this revelation, but she made herself take a deep breath and she simply said, "Papi, he's a good man, and I'm falling for him too. He's been nothing but sweet to your little girl. He's the one that brought us here. He saw that I was upset and when I told him what I was feeling, he decided to bring us here. I know you would love him as much as I do, Papi."

Troy squeezed her hand before raising it to his lips for a gentle kiss. Gabriella didn't want to say goodbye, so they simply went back to join the others. They walked back through the cemetery and left. When they got back to the hotel, she asked him to join her for a walk.

They walked around town holding hands. When they came to the Lincoln Monument they sat on the steps and Gabriella took a deep breath and asked, "did you mean it? What you said to my father. Do you really plan on marrying me someday?"

Troy, who had been looking only at her, answered with all sincerity. "I am falling in love with you, Gabriella. If this relationship continues the way that it is, then yes, I will ask you to marry me, but not until the time is right. When we're both sure that it's right."

Gabriella smiled squeezing his hand lightly. Overwhelmed by her love for this man, she only kissed him softly. When she pulled away she laid her forehead to his. "I like that", she whispered. When she pulled away she smiled into his eyes, "I'm falling in love with you too, Troy." She went to stand and continue down the Mall, but her armed yanked her to come back. She looked at Troy who was grinning like a fool. She stepped in front of him. "What", she asked.

Troy got up and stepped down to her. "You make me so happy", he said solemnly before taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

They stood kissing for a few minutes, but stopped themselves before they got carried away. When he finally forced himself to pull away, Troy chuckled. "You are quickly becoming an addiction, Gabriella Montez." He kissed her softly one more time and licked his lips when he pulled away. "Mmmm", he moaned softly. "I would happily die from that addiction", he admitted with a stupid grin causing Gabriella to blush furiously.

They started down the Mall again, happily swinging there arms between them, talking as they walked. Deciding what they would for the holiday.

"We could go to a park", Gabriella suggested.

"We could have a cookout", Troy threw out.

"I like that", Gabriella smiled.

"Okay", Troy said. "Let's catch a cab and go to the store to get some meats and whatever else you want to go with it."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm gonna call Mami to ask what we need to make soapaipillas and maybe even empandas."

Troy smiled. He loved how proud she was of her heritage and he couldn't wait to share some of her favorite foods with her. "Sounds like you have dessert under control. What will we have for the meal?"

Gabriella thought. "Hamburgers and hot dogs, of course." She paused to think of something else, but came up blank. "What else do you want?"

Troy smiled. "How about corn on the cob, beans, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, chips, cookies, apple pies...", he paused to think.

She took over. "cucumbers, carrots, fruits, watermelon, pineapple, cantaloupe."

"All of that sounds amazing, Baby", Troy said happily.

Gabriella smiled. She loved all the pet names he called her. She loved him. She was falling in love with him.

In the middle of her thoughts, they had made it to a street corner, and just as he was about to raise his hand to call a cab, Gabriella went up on her toes and kissed him with all that she had.

It took Troy a second to respond, but he did, just as fiercely as she did. He wrapped his strong arms around her and gave her all his love in that kiss. They stood there for a long time just kissing. There was no tongue, just lips kissing sweetly. Until she pulled away.

They stood looking at each other, trying to ease their breathing. Troy was the first one to speak.

"What was that for", he asked with a big stupid grin.

"Just because", she answered, smiling just as big, still brathing hard. "I love you, Troy Jonathan."

"I love you too, Gabriella Eve." He smiled and gave her one more little peck before hailing a cab.

 _Author's Note: You guys are awesome! I have been getting more and more follows and favorites with every chapter, but reviews are still low. I want to know what you all think. Drop me a review, whether it's positive or negative, tell me what you're thinking. Thanks!_


	33. Making Dinner with Ethan

They had the best Memorial Day. The best one Gabriella could remember in recent years. All because of one man. Her man. Troy Bolton.

That made her smile. She had recently started thinking of him that way. It made her so happy. Anyone that saw her these days, could see that she was glowing. Taylor and Maci laughed everytime Troy called or sent flowers, and her mother could hear her smile over the phone. They were all right. Gabriella was the happiest she had been in a long time.

She could blame it on Troy. She could say that he was the reason for her constant happiness, and that was true. He was _one_ of the reasons that she was _so_ happy, but he wasn't the only reason. The truth was that life was making Gabriella happy lately. A life lived with God at the center.

Ever since she'd given her life fully back to God, she felt happier, more complete. She felt grounded. She loved that feeling.

Things weren't always easy, but she got through them with God and Troy, and she knew that, because of her obedience, God was rewarding her. He'd given her a whole new family to love, and that loved her. He even gave her a child. Gabriella knew that Ethan wasn't her own, and that she would never take the place of Shelby in his heart, but she was falling in love with him just as much as she was falling for Troy. He was the sweetest little boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Saturdays were always Troy's day with Gabriella and Ethan. She would come over. They would make breakfast and then, as a family, they would take Bear to the park. Troy was ready for more of the same. He had gotten up, showered and dressed. He was in the kitchen taking out the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes when his work phone and the doorbell rang at the same time.

He went to let Gabriella in as he answered his phone. "Bolton", he answered in a clipped business-like tone, annoyed that anyonw would bother him on his off day.

"Sorry to bother you on your day off, Captain, but we have a problem at the Catherman project..."

Troy listened as he opened the door. He smiled at Gabriella's bright smile. His smile turned into a grin when she reached up to give him a kiss of greeting. It was brief. She pulled away and stepped into the house before they walked to the kitchen. She put down her purse and went to was her hands as Troy tried to get out of having to go to work.

"It sounds like a simple fix, Chad. You can handle it."

"I told them that, Man, but they want you."

Troy exhaled loudly as he watched Gabriella start cooking. He hated missing time with her, but this shouldn't take long. "Fine", he relented. "I'll take Ethan to my parents' place and go to the site." He got off the phone he went up behind her putting his arms on either side of her body and kissed up her neck to her ear. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Don't apologize for doing your job", she told him. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can stay with Ethan", she volunteered.

"Are you sure", he asked touched by the offer.

"Yes, Troy! Go", she exclaimed, almost insulted. "I've been around Ethan for two months now, Troy. I'm pretty sure I can handle him while you work."

"Ok", Troy said, nodding. "If you get overwhelmed and decide that you can't handle him, just call my mom and then text me to let me know."

Gabriella smiled even as she felt a little hurt. "I've got this, Troy. I can watch your sweet little boy while you work."

Troy smiled. He knew she could handle it. He kissed her once more. "I love you", he whispered as he backed away.

"I love you too", she reciprocated as she opened her eyes slowly, dazed from the sweet kiss they shared. "Be careful", she continued, watching him leave.

"I will", Troy assured as he walked out the door.

Gabriella walked after him, stopping at the door watching him pull out of the driveway and ride down the road. When he was out of sight, she closed the door and went back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast for herself and Ethan.

Ten minutes later, she heard Ethan and Bear coming down the steps. Well, she heard Bear bound down the steps. At three months old, the puppy was getting bigger by the day.

"Good Morning, guys", Gabriella said with a smile.

"Good Morning", Ethan replied, sleep still evident in his voice. "Where is my daddy", he asked.

"Uncle Chad called", she explained. "There was a problem at a construction site."

"Oh", he replied unfazed. "Is Nana coming to stay with me?"

"No", Gabriella said. "I'm staying with you. Is that okay?" It never occured to her that Ethan might not want her to stay with him, but she couldn't read his facial expression in that moment. She didn't have to wait long for clarification.

"Yay", Ethan cheered. "We get to play with Gabi, today", he told Bear.

Gabriella laughed with relief. She watched Ethan feed Bear and then he sat in a chair at the small table in the little breakfast nook off of the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, she was bringing two plates of french toast and home fries. She stopped him from scarving his food down, so that they could pray, and as they ate she asked him, "What would you like to do today?"

Ethan took a few bites of his food as he thought about the question. "First, take Bear for a walk", he said smiling. "Then... I don't know."

Gabriella smiled. "How would you like to go to the grocery store with me and then come back here and make dinner for Daddy?"

Ethan beamed. "Okay", he said simply, looking excited.

They shared a smile and went back to eating. After breakfast, they walked Bear to the park. Once they got there, they spent an hour throwing his ball for him.When the pup was tired out they let him rest for a while before walking him home and putting him in his cage for a while.

At the store, they bought all the ingredients for Troy's favorite meal. Chicken alfredo. When they got home again, Ethan let Bear out into the yard. The pup ran a few laps, went to the bathroom and collapsed under the shade of the treehouse.

In the house, Gabriella and Ethan prepared dinner and when all that was left was to let it bake, they found a movie and curled up on the couch.

When Troy came home, he stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Ethan set the table and Gabriella dish out the chicken alfredo. He smiled at the family image they portrayed, the image that was taking shape in his mind.

Ever since they're weekend in Washington, Troy began to notice that his dreams starred Gabriella. He saw them as a family of three and then, he saw her round with his child. That dream always made him smile. He loved the idea of watching his child grow inside her. He loved her period. She was becoming his everything.

Finally he pushed off of the door and walked up behind her. He kissed her neck as she leaned into him and smiled as her hand went up into his hair.

"Hello, Mr. Bolton. What can I do for you?"

Troy smiled. "Never leave. Always be mine."

She gasped. That was the first time he called her his out loud. Yes, they were a couple, but he had never really claimed her. Rather than making a deal out of it, Gabriella simply turned her head and kissed his lips. "Always", she whispered against his lips.

When he pulled aways he stroked the side of her face. "I'm sorry. Chad's "easy fix" took longer than expected. I hope Ethan was good for you today."

"He was a great little helper today", she smiled genuinely.

As they stood there, Troy looked over her shoulder. "What's for dinner?"

Gabriella smiled. "Chicken alfredo", she said proudly showing him the finished dish.

Troy smiled. "My favorite."

Gabriella's smile got bigger. "I know."

Just then Ethan walked into the kitchen. "The table is set."

Troy ruffled his son's hair. "Good job, Bud." He inhales deeply taking in the smell of the pasta, and smiles. "Let's sit down. We'll pray and then eat."

They ate their meal happily, having a good time laughing and having a good time. It was a "perfect family portrait" kind of moment.

After dinner, Ethan went outside to play with Bear while Troy and Gabriella cleaned up the kitchen.As they finished the dishes, Troy sighed as he put a dish up in the cabinet it belonged in. "Dinner was amazing, Baby. Thank you."

Gabriella smiled. "You are more than welcome. It was my pleasure and Ethan was a great helper."

Troy smiled, proud of his son. "He's my favorite sous chef."

Gabriella giggled at the small joke. "He is so good at helping."

Troy's heart was happy. He stepped close to her and gave her a gentle kiss. "He loves you almost as much as I do."


	34. Baseball Practice, Lunch and Thoughts

Today was the day that Ethan had been waiting for. The start of t-ball season. He ran around the house excitedly as Troy gathered the bucket of balls and bats, putting everything in the bed of the truck.

"Ready to go, Bud", Troy asked with a smile.

Ethan nodded, putting Bear in his cage in the kitchen and running outside to the truck. They drove off toward the park, Ethan chattered happily as music played softly in the background. Troy heard his phone buzz, but waited until they got to the park to read the new text message: _Have a good first practice. Call me later. I wanna hear all about it. I love u, Brie._

Troy smiled. She was so thoughtful. He loved that she was always thinking about him. He answered back before getting out of the truck: _Thanks, Baby. I'll call u later. Have fun with the girls_.

 _GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

While Troy was at baseball practice, Gabriella was out at dinner with Taylor, Maci and all of the lady Wildcats.

They had invited Gabriella to their weekly dinner date without the guys and Gabriella had included Taylor and Maci. They ate, laughed and shared about their week so far. They talked about the guys and their kids. It was a good time of fellowship and bonding. Gabriella felt excepted by Troy's friends, even Sharpay.

They were having a good time laughing, when Gabriella noticed the time and sent Troy a message. They all smiled knowingly at each other and watched Gabriella's face when Troy's response came.

"How's Troy, Gabriella", Sharpay asked with a laugh. "Are you two married yet?"

Gabriella chuckled. "No, tonight is the first t ball practice. I just wanted to wish him luck."

They never told anyone what they talked about in Washington. They decided to keep it between them, but they both knew that a proposal was coming. It was a matter of time.

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

That night, Troy settled in bed, before calling Gabriella. He smiled when he heard her pick up.

"Hello, Beautiful", he greeted her softly.

"Hi, Troy", she answered with a shy smile. It still made her giddy when he called her beautiful.

Troy smiled, hearing her smile. "How was dinner with the ladies?"

Gabriella smiled. "It was fun." She loved how concerned he was. He wanted her to feel excepted by his friends. She wanted to show him that she cared about him too, so she asked, "how was t-ball?"

Troy smiled. "It was a good first practice. Chad and I have our work cut out for us, but the boys all seem like they're excited to play."

Gabriella smiled. She loved hearing the excitement in his voice. "Awesome! I can't wait to come watch your first game."

That was another thing that blew Troy away. Shelby hated sports. She didn't want Ethan in any kind of sport at all. In high school, she never came to any of Troy's games to support him, but, with Gabriella, he knew, without a doubt that she would have been at his games. Even though she doesn't watch sports and doesn't understand it, she would come to support Troy. He loved that feeling.

In the middle of his musing, Troy heard Gabriella yawn and laughed. "I better let you go to sleep, Baby."

Gabriella sighed. She didn't want to stop talking to him, but she knew she had to, because they both had work in the morning. "Alright, Love. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beautiful. I'll talk to u tomorrow."

They hung up and both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 _GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The next morning, Gabriella walked into her office to find magnolias on her desk with a card in the bouquet. It said: _Woke up thinking about you, just like everyday since the day we met. I missed you yesterday. How does lunch sound?_

Gabriella smiled. That man was the sweetest. She took out her cell phone and called him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Beautiful", she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hello", she responded. "Lunch sounds perfect. 12:30?"

Troy took a second to think. "Sounds good. I'll pick you up."

Gabriella grinned. "Sounds perfect", she agreed.

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

At 12:20, Troy pulled up to McKessie and Montez. He went inside and rode the elevator up to the correct floor. When he got there, Maci let him go straight back to Gabriella's office.

She was on the phone with her chair turned away from the door when he walked in, so Troy waited patiently. He smiled as he listened to his sweet, compassionate Gabi reassure a client.

"Don't worry Mr. Sullivan. I'll make sure that Natalie's voice is heard. She will get her say in court."

The man on the other end of the phone sounded like he was being convinced and soon she was off the phone.

"Wow", Troy said from behind her.

Gabriella jumped. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to listen to the way you were just so calm and reassuring with that father just now.

She smiled recognizing the pride in his voice for the first time. It sent waves of love through Gabriella knowing that Troy was proud of the work she did.

"Most people just need to know that their children will be represented well", I explain. "I always make sure the child's wishes are expressed in court."

"Well, Mr. Sullivan and his child are lucky to have you on their side", he said matter-of-fact-ly, smiling. She loved how he was always so sure that she could handle anything.

"You're always so confident in my ablities", she grinned up at him.

Troy shook his head and smiled. "I have confidence, because you did such a good job with Ethan's case. I know you will do just as well for the Sullivans."

His confidence made Gabriella smile and her heart burst with love. "Well, thank you for your vote of confidence."

Troy smiled as he finally walked around the desk to her. He pulled her up for a sweet kiss. When they pulled away from each other, they put their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"You're welcome", Troy whispered. Then he took her hand and walked her out of the office. Gabriella tried to reach for her purse before he pulled her away, but he was too fast. "You don't need that."

Gabriella smiled. She should have known that he wouldn't let her pay for herself. He was too much of a gentleman for that.

They walked out of the office smiling and waving at Taylor and Maci. "See you guys later", Troy said as he ushered his girlfriend out.

Taylor and Maci looked at each other. Taylor shook her head while Maci only chuckled. She loved seeing Gabriella so happy. She couldn't understand why Taylor was so apprehensive.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt again", Taylor half explained when Maci cornered her in the file room. "Gabriella has been hurt before and I don't want to see history repeat itself."

 _GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Troy helped Gabriella up into the truck and went around to climb behind the wheel.

"Where to", he asked.

She smiled. "Let's try that cute diner in the strip mall."

Troy drove that way, holding her hand as they went.

When they got to the diner, Troy went around to open Gabriella's door and kissed her lips as she climbed down. They went inside and sat down, holding hands across the table as they read the menu. When the waitress came they both ordered sweet tea and Gabriella watched, horrified as she flirted with Troy in front of her, but Troy only took the teas politely and said, "Honey, you know what you want?"

Gabriella looked up at the waitress, smiling sweetly. "I'll take the cob salad, please."

Troy chuckled as the waitress walked away. "You were about to tear her apart, weren't you?"

Gabriella smiled innocently. "She deserved it. She wanted what's mine."

Troy smiled. "That's right. I'm yours. No one else's. She couldn't tear me away even if she tried." He looked up at the waitress. She was pretty, but she held no appeal for him, but when he looked at the woman across from him, he all but glowed.

Gabriella saw that look and it took her breath away. She couldn't believe that this man was with her. She couldn't believe that she was in love with this _good_ man. They had been together for a few months now and she could see the picture so clearly, of her in the kitchen and Troy in the backyard with the kids. Ethan and the other children she would give him one day. That idea made her so happy.

 _Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive! I'm so sorry it's been so long between chapters. Writer's block. This chapter is short because I write on the app and it says that my files will disappear in 90 days, so I thought I would just end this one. Send me your thoughts and ideas. They are so welcomed!_


	35. Voice of an Angel

A few weeks later, school has ended and it's the night of Ethan's first t ball game. The team had been working hard and Troy and Chad were proud of the improvement the kids had made.

Ethan was excited. He had made new friends outside of Zeke's Zane Sharpay's Harper. Troy loved seeing his little boy so happy, playing a sport he loved. His heart bursted even more when he pulled up at the first game and saw Gabriella's car there early.

Troy grabbed Ethans bat bag from the front seat and then opens his door before taking the bucket of balls and extra bats out of the bed of the truck, before turning to the dugout. He put everything down and looks around for her, spotting Gabriella in the bleachers. He smiled at her as he walks around the dugout to the bleachers.

He smiled up at her as he took her hand and kissed her gently. He winked, "For luck."

She smiled back. "You don't need luck."

He chuckled. "You're right. I don't. I just wanted a kiss."

She blushed and kissed him again. "Now you have double luck."

He laughed as he spotted his team starting to arrive. "Duty calls, Baby."

She pulled him close for one more kiss. "Have a good game." She smiled watching him run to the dugout, coaching up the kids as Chad arrived. She giggled softly to herself watching Troy give Chad a hard time about being late, but when the game started they were all business, cheering the kids on.

When Ethan went up to bat Gabriella cheered loud, feeling like he was her son. When he got a base hit, she jumped up, yelling as if he'd gotten a home run. Sharpay chuckled as she got up out of her chair to go to the bathroom and walked by Gabriella.

"Hey, cheerleader!"

Gabriella looked over and smiled. "Hey! Harper did good too!"

Sharpay beamed with pride and nodded. "Brooks worked on that with her every night this week."

Gabriella smiled, knowing Troy had done the same with Ethan. "Well, the hard work showed."

Sharpay smiled. "I'll be back. Do you want anything on my way back?"

Gabriella reached in her pocket as she thought. "I didn't get dinner. I'd love a hot dog and a Coke."

Sharpay waved off her money. "I got it."

Then Troy, who had been watching from the dugout, came around the fense. "I got it", he said, smiling at her.

Gabriella shook her head. She knew then, that she might as well get used to never having to pay for a meal ever again.

Sharpay knew better than to argue with Troy, so she took the money and went on her way. Ten minutes later, she came back with Gabriella's hot dog and soda and gave her Troy's change.

Between innings she got up and took the money to Troy, who shook his head. "Take it", he said, "and get Ethan and I Root Beers and hot dogs."

She smiled. "Got it!" She went and took care of her guys. As she was standing in line, Gabriella saw a woman leaning on the hood of her car, watching the game. She tried to ignore her, but couldn't help but look, then she realized. It was Shelby!

Gabriella's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure what to do. She got what Troy wanted, but when he tried to kiss her she backed away. Confused he came around the fense. "What's wrong", he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head, trying to stay calm. "She's here", she whispered.

"Who?" Troy was so confused.

"Shelby."

She whispered it so low, Troy thought he had to be hearing things, until he looked in the direction of her eyes and his jaw dropped too.

"What is she doing here", he demanded furiously. "Isn't this a violation of some sort?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. The judge never said she couldn't come to Ethan's games and I didn't put it in our petition to the court either. I didn't think she would want come after getting her rights taken away, but this is a public park. We can't stop her unless she tries to take Ethan."

Troy thought he would be sick. Just the thought of that woman sent chills down his spine. He looked around for Ethan, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his little boy sitting on the bench with his friends, not realizing that anything was wrong.

Troy began to hyperventilate and Chad noticed. When he gave Gabriella a look she stood in front of Troy pulling him down to look at her.

"It's fine. We're fine. Ethan is fine. Unless she makes a move to come this way we'll just leave her alone. It's her own fault that she can't be over here watching."

Troy took a few deep breaths before he nodded. "Okay. You're right. Let's not even acknowledge her."

Gabriella nodded in agreement and they went back to the game. Troy went back to the dugout ignoring his ex wife's presence, but did not enjoy the game the way he should until the very last inning.

Ethan came up to bat, bases loaded, shaking with the nerves the pressure of the situation was creating. He bit his lip and dug his toes into the dirt and swung hard at the ball, but it sailed by him. One out. Again he dug in bit his lip and swung hard. Again the ball sailed by. Two outs.

Troy called a time out and went out to talk to Ethan. He squatted down in front of his little boy and smiled. "Relax son. It's ok. If you miss, you miss. Better luck next time." He put his hands on Ethan's small shoulders. "Take a deep breath." Ethan did as he was asked. "Now let it out." Troy smiled. "Now, do your best." Ethan nods and smiles as Troy stands goes back to the dugout.

Ethan stands in the batter's box relaxed, but still determined. The pitcher throws the ball and Ethan waits for it. Then, just as the ball go to him, he swung. The ball sailed out over the infield and dropped near the near the outfield fense. A homerun.

The crowd went nuts and, as Ethan rounded third base his team, coaches included came out to home plate to greet him, cheering. Troy put him up on his shoulders, Shelby and all thoughts of her forgotten, as he celebrated his son.

After an on field celebration, Troy invited everyone to the local pizza parlor for more celebrating. Ethan had all of his friends and the Wildcats, who were all in the stands, came as well. Of course Gabriella was there, right by Troy's side.

As the children played the arcade games in the back of the restaurant, the adults talked and had a good time together. Everyone noticed Troy's tension, but Sharpay was the one to ask for answers. Seeing that he couldn't get around his good friend, Troy spilled. Telling the gang about Shelby watching. Everyone promised to keep watch and report anything suspicious. Troy smiled, feeling better for sharing his burden.

After pizza, he walked Gabriella to her car and kissed her softly before opening her door. "Thank you", he whispered.

"For what", Gabriella smiled knowing in her heart that she would always do whatever it took to make him this happy all the time.

"For dealing with my drama and sticking around."

She pulled back. "Of course I stayed. I love you, Troy. Don't you know, by now, that nothing could take me away from you. Shelby could rob a bank and hide the money in your house and I would still stay."

Troy laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement, but then got serious again when he kissed her precious face and lips as if she were a china doll. Gabriella loved his tenderness toward her. He always took care of her with tenderness and love.

He leaned forward to kiss her softly and sweetly. They stood in the parking lot of a random pizzeria kissing for a long time. Until Gabriella pulled herself away from him. "We have church in the morning", she reminded him.

Troy nodded. "We'll pick you up at 7."

She smiled. "I'll be ready." With that she climbed into her car and drove off.

Troy stood in the parking lot and watched her drive away before he went back inside to collect his son.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, Troy got up and got himself ready for church before going to wake up the sleeping monster, also known as Ethan. He went down on his haunches whispering as he played with Ethan's hair.

"Time to wake up", he started with and had to hold back a laugh when Ethan swatted at his hand in his sleep. "It's time to get ready for church, Bud", he tried again rubbing Ethan's little arm. Again, Ethan swatted at him, mumbling in his sleep that he wanted five more minutes. "We're gonna be late picking up Gabi. We won't have time to get donuts if you don't get up", he tried.

That got Ethan out of bed. The boy had a weakness for donuts and Troy knew it. He smiled as Ethan got up and went about getting ready. Troy went to collect their Bibles and twenty minutes later they were headed out the door.

Later, at church, the band was practicing when Troy heard singing in the sanctuary. He looked out, but only saw Gabriella. "Was that you singing, Brie?"

Gabriella blushed. "Yes."

Troy smiles and looks at the rest of the band to see them smiling as well.

Later, after the service they went to Sunday School, where Sharpay cornered Gabriella. "Girl", she exclaimed. "Where did you learn to sing like that, and when were you planning on trying out for the band?"

Gabriella blushes. "I wasn't."

Sharpay gasps dramatically. "What do you mean your weren't?" Then she turned to Troy. "Troy, tell her she has to sing with us. It's not right to hide a talent like that."

Troy smiled. "I can't make her do anything, Shar. If doesn't want to, she doesn't have to.)

Again, Sharpay sighed dramatically. "Fine!"

Troy laughed at his friend. "Okay, everybody, let's get started."

They went through the lesson with lots of good conversation. After class, Troy went to get Ethan, who had just as much fun in his class. On the way to Gabriella's house after church, Ethan fell asleep and Troy took the chance to talk.

"I meant what I said. You don't have to try out, but can I ask? Why don't you want to?"

Gabriella sighed. "I had an unfortunate incident at a school musical in elementary school. Let's just say that I opened my mouth and instead of words coming out, my dinner did."

Troy turned shocked eyes to look at her, trying not to laugh. "No way! No wonder you don't want to. That had to be traumatizing."

Gabriella nodded. "I haven't sang in public since."

Troy nodded. "Okay. I won't beg, but if you change mind, we'll be happy to have you."

Gabriella nodded and turned the radio up to sing along. Troy smiled, enjoying the sound of her voice. It was a voice he knew he was falling in love with, but now, even more so. She had a voice like an angel.

 _ **Author's Note:** I am so sorry it has taken so long to get out a new chapter. Writer's block sucks! I hope u enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Please leave a review. Love you all! _


	36. When God Reveals a Gift

In the weeks ahead, the gang all paid attention when Gabriella started to sing. Sharpay even harmonized with her a few times after band parctice. Everyone agreed they sounded great. Troy loved hearing her sing, but stood by his word. He refused to pressure her into joining the band.

Gabriella hated to admit it, but she was scared to join the band. She was terrified of being embarrassed in front to the whole church. Afraid of letting Troy down. After weeks of refusing, she took her plight to the Lord. Sitting at her desk ay work, she prayed:

"Lord, I'm scared, but I know that You can take away my fears if it is Your will. Show me, Father, what it is You would have me to do. Take away my anxiety and give me strength to power through my stage fright."

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, she felt her anxiety leave her and smiled, she knew what she wanted to do, so she called Troy before she could change her mind.

Troy was on his lunch break when his phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Troy? Are you busy?"

Troy pulls his phone away from his ear to look at the time. "I have another twenty minutes before I have to go to the Frederick construction site."

Gabriella decided to just say it before she lost her nerve. "I changed my mind."

Troy smiles knowing what she's talking about but wanting to hear it. "About what?"

Gabriella was too distracted to notice his smile. "The band. I want a tryout."

Troy grins. "How's Tuesday? You can tryout before practice Wednesday night and then practice with us."

Gabriella smiles. "Perfect."

 _GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Tuesday night, Gabriella got to the church a half hour before practice. Troy stepped out of his truck, where he waited for her, smiling as he opened her door.

"Hi", he said smiling as he took her into his arms.

Gabriella wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she goes up on her toes for a sweet kiss. "Hey. I missed you."

Troy's smile spread into a grin. "I missed you too."

To be honest, he found himself missing her more and more when they were apart. He found himself imaging what it would be like to have her around all the time.

He liked the thought of coming home to find her making dinner, like the day he left Ethan with her and they made dinner for him. That had been his favorite day.

Troy shook himself from his thoughts and smiled. "Let's go in. Did you bring a song to sing for your audition?"

Gabriella smiled. "Shout to the Lord by Linda Davis."

Troy nodded as they walked in. Gabriella walked up to the stage while he went to the sound system and put in the CD. She stood up on the stage breathing in and out, trying to calm her nerves. When the music started, she listened for her cue to start.

 _My Jesus, my Savior; Lord there is none like you; All of my days I want to praise; The wonders of Your mighty love;_

Troy listened to the tone and smoothness of Gabriella's voice and smiled.

 _My comfort, my shelter; Tower of refuge and strength; Let every breath, all that I am; Never cease to worship You_

 _Shout to the Lord, all the earth let us sing; Power and majesty, praise to the King; Mountains bow down and the seas will roar; At the sound of Your name_

 _I sing for joy at the work of Your hands; Forever I'll love You, forever I'll stand; Nothing compares to the promise I have in You_

Troy listened to Gabriella's voice soar, smiling. After the chorus he turned off the music. "Wow, Brie! Your voice is amazing!"

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks."

Troy shook his head, blown away by her humility. He went up to the stage smiling. "Do you play any instruments?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I'm not that talented."

Troy only shook his head, but before he could correct her, the gang came in. "Hey, Cap! How did the audition go", Chad asked as he bounded up the steps looking between Troy and Gabriella.

Troy's smile spread across his face, then he looked at Sharpay. "Is there room over there with you and Martha?"

Sharpay jumped up and down squealing gleefully. "Of course, there's room for one more!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On Sunday, Gabriella happily stood with her boyfriend and all her new friends, singing about the power of God. She put aside her nerves about singing a solo.

Troy waited until after their first practice to tell her that, as a new band member, she had to sing a solo. After Gabriella almost hyperventilated, they had decided to schedule that for the next week to allow her to get used to singing in front of the congregation.

The band did four songs before Pastor Charlie took over. After church, everyone went to Troy's place for a Sunday cook out. His parents were there along with the Wildcats, the Danforths and the Evans.

Gabriella stayed close to Troy, bringing him a platter and all the spices he needed to grill some food, but, at one point Pastor Charlie got her alone.

"Gabriella", he started, getting her attention as she walked around, socializing. He walked to her so he wouldn't be so loud. "You have a lovely voice. You're a wonderful addition to our praise band." He was singing her praises.

She blushed, smiling, not knowinknowing how to take the compliment. "Thank you, Pastor. That's very sweet."

The pastor smiled. "It's true. Pastors don't lie."

Gabriella and Charlie laughed together at his joke and that's how Troy found them. Laughing.

Troy smiles, loving Gabriella's laugh. He hooks an arm around Gabriella's waist leaning in to kiss her lips softly, getting lost in her eyes for a minute. Seeing that things had just taken a different turn, Charlie left the young couple alone.

Troy pecked Gabriella's lips, smiling. "What did I walk up on? What were you and Pastor Charlie laughing at?"

"He complimented my singing and when I said thank you he said pastors don't lie." She made herself giggle again.

Troy just enjoyed the sound.


End file.
